sepak bola adalah hidupku
by kukuh putra bahari
Summary: Minato Namikaze adalah seorang pemain bola yang hebat dan berasal dari Konohagakure FC, tetapi Manchester City membelinya ketika tahu bahwa Konohagakure FC yang mengalahkan Barcelona FC saat tour ke jepang. Dengan pertandingan itu lah banyak mata dunia yang melihat minato bermain sangat indah. dia akan mulai menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat
1. chapter 1

Fanfiction naruto.

pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca

Chapter 1

Happy reading.

kini seorang pria pirang jabrik seperti durian itu akan mulai menjadi seorang pemain yang sangat hebat. Dia masih muda, berusia 19 tahun. Sekarang, dia telah di boyong oleh salah satu klub raksasa di inggris yaitu manchester city karena gaya bermainnya yang memukau mata dunia setelah Konohagakure FC mengalahkan Barcelona FC saat tour ke jepang dengan skor 3-1, terutama skill sombreronya yang sempat membingungkan lawan. Minato juga merupakan pemain yang sangat cepat larinya. Dia bermain di sisi sayap kiri maupun kanan, terkadang dia menjadi AMF (gelandang serang).

Di sore hari di musim dingin yang melanda konohagakure, pemuda pirang ini tengah berpamitan kepada kekasihnya di bandara. Meskipun dengan berat hati kekasih minato melepas minato, tetapi dia tidak bisa melarang minato mewujudkan impiannya akhirnya dia harus rela melepasnya. Dia adalah kushina uzumaki, kekasihnya yang sangat dicintai minato sejak SMP bahkan sampai sekarang. Kushina kuliah jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Negeri Konoha.

"kushina, aku janji pasti akan kembali". ucap minato memegang tangan kushina dan menatap wajah kushina dalam dalam.

"minato-kun, berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan melirik wanita lain disana"."karena aku mencintaimu". kushina membalas tatapan minato dengan senyuman dan sedikit menangis.

kemudian mereka saling berpelukan untuk menyalurkan perasaannya.

"sepertinya pesawat akan segera berangkat"."baiklah aku pergi dulu, ittekimasu". ucap minato lalu pergi ke arah pesawat yang akan membawa nya ke inggris.

"itterasai"."hati-hati ya disana". ucap kushina pelan sambil melambaikan tangan.

setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari jepang sampai inggris, akhirnya minato tiba dengan selamat di inggris. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Minato langsung menuju apartemen yang ada di dekat Etihad Stadium, stadion kandang Manchester City agar tidak terlalu jauh untuk dirinya berlatih bersama klub nya.

setelah sampai di apartemen, Minato membereskan barang barang dan menempatkan barang barangnya sesuai tempat nya dan setelah itu tertidur.

~ Bersambung ~


	2. chapter 2

Fanfic naruto

Pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: ini hanya fanfic, tidak ada hubungan nya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam dulu ya tokohnya hehehe. jika ada salah kata, saya sebagai author mohon maaf. namanya juga masih pemula.

Chapter 2.

Happy Reading.

hari ini merupakan hari pertama minato berlatih bersama klub Manchester City, minato sangat senang sekali karena akhirnya bisa masuk langsung di skuad utama bersama idolanya, Sergio Aguero.

"baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan pemain baru"."dia adalah pemain yang mencetak 3 gol saat mengalahkan Barcelona FC tempo hari"."dia berasal dari jepang, yaitu Konohagakure FC"."anak muda silahkan perkenalkan namamu". manager Manchester City itu pun mempersilakan minato untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"nama saya Minato Namikaze, saya berasal dari jepang, Klub pertama saya yaitu di Konohagakure FC"."saya berusia 19 tahun"."dan juga saya merasa senang sekali akhirnya bisa masuk salah satu klub raksasa inggris". Ucap Minato meskipun sedikit malu malu.

Para pemain Manchester City pun lalu berbisik bisik membicarakan dirinya dengan kagum.

"jadi ini ya pemain muda yang dengan skill hebat nya mengalahkan Barcelona itu?"."lumayan untuk bisa memperkuat City". gumam David Silva.

"nah baiklah sekarang selamat berlatih anak muda, semoga kau betah dan bisa memperkuat tim ini". Manajer itu menepuk pundak minato dan tersenyum.

"baiklah!!". ucap minato dengan semangat.

mula mula, Minato merasa sedikit ragu ragu dan malu karena dia tidak mengenal seluruh anggota tim nya. dia hanya berlatih sendirian dengan menggiring bola di pojok lapangan dan melakulan freestyle sendiri.

"hei kau anak muda"."kenapa berlatih sendiri?"."mari bergabung bersama kami, kami juga adalah anggota timmu". ucap seseorang menepuk bahu Minato.

"ehh iya?"."wuahh apakah kau sergio aguero?"."pencetak gol terbanyak di manchester city?". tanya minato terkagum karena langsung di sapa dengan sang idolanya.

"iya". ucap aguero.

"ternyata aku satu tim dengan idolaku ya hehe". ucap minato salah tingkah.

"kau mengidolakan aku?"."hehe terima kasih"."mari berlatih, gak usah gugup anak muda". ucap aguero.

"baiklah aguero-san". ucap minato.

"kau orang jepang rupanya, ya baiklah kurasa itu tak terlalu buruk". ucapnya sambil merangkul minato.

Dan akhirnya dengan bantuan dari aguero, idolanya sendiri, Minato kini tidak gugup lagi ketika latihan. Para pemain akhirnya berlatih bersama sama. Ternyata Minato gampang beradaptasi sehingga tak lama kemudian minato akrab dengan beberapa pemain manchester city.

"baiklah latihan selesai"."hmm Minato Namikaze, kesini sebentar". ucap pelatih menunjuk dirinya.

"aku?"."ya baiklah". ucap minato.

"apakah kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu anak muda?". tanya pelatih.

"sudah selesai tadi sama pak manager". ucap minato.

"hmm selamat bergabung ya, saya harap kedatanganmu sebagai salah satu pemain manchester city bisa memperkuat tim ini dan membawa tim menuju tangga juara"."aku dengar kau adalah pemain dengan skill tinggi". ucap pelatih.

"hehe biasa saja kok pak pelatih"."itu semua karena rajin latihan dan kerja keras". ucap minato.

"oh iya, saya lupa memperkenalkan nama saya"."nama saya pep guardiolla, dan saya adalah pelatih kalian". ucap guardiola.

"hah?"."pe..p.. guardiolla?"."itu kan pemain legend spanyol". ucap minato kagum.

"ya, rupanya kau tau ya". ucap guardiolla.

"senang bisa bertemu dengan anda dan senang juga bisa dilatih oleh anda pak". ucap minato.

"hahaha anak yang sopan"."baiklah sekarang hari pertama latihan sudah selesai, kalian bisa pulang ke rumah masing masing". ucap guardiolla sambil tertawa kecil ketika melihat minato salah tingkah.

Minato's POV

Hari pertama latihan sungguh menyenangkan. Bertemu idolaku dan juga bertemu mantan pemain legenda spanyol yang saat ini menjadi pelatihku.

ya ampun, aku sangat malu sekali tadi salah tingkah terus tapi aguero-san membantuku untuk beradaptasi. yoshh!! karirku akan segera dimulai.

End Minato's POV

~ Bersambung ~


	3. chapter 3

fanfic naruto

Pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 3.

Happy Reading.

kini sebulan telah berlalu. Kejuaraan Liga Inggris telah dimulai. Kejuaraan ini merupakan awal karir Minato.

"ayo!! semangat semangat!!". guardiola berteriak menyemangati dan memberikan instruksi bagi pemain pemainnya.

pertandingan sedang berlangsung, saat ini Manchester City sedang melawan kesebelasan Arsenal. lawan mereka lumayan berat. mereka terus berlari merebut, menggiring dan menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. hingga babak pertama, kedudukan masih tetap 0 - 0.

"dengar, pertahanan arsenal cukup solid, jadi dibutuhkan pemain pemain yang bergerak cepat dan bisa merusak pertahanan, dan terutama sisi sayap, kalian harus berlari sekencang kencang nya, karena salah satu penggerak tim adalah bagian sayap juga". ucap guardiolla memberi instruksi.

"sterling, berusahalah melihat teman sekelilingmu, jangan terburu buru". guardiolla menunjuk raheem sterling.

"baik pak!!". ucap sterling.

"aguero, jika kau tidak bisa menerobos sampai ke kotak penalti, lakukan lah tembakan jarak jauh". guardiolla menunjuk aguero.

"baik pak!!". ucap aguero.

"dan yang lainnya, utamakan permainan tiki-taka (umpan umpanan secara cepat dan tepat)"."dan bagian pertahanan, rapatkan lagi pertahanan dan jangan lupa sisi sayap jangan sampai kecolongan". ucap guardiola.

"baik pak!!". ucap seluruh pemain berteriak semangat.

setelah waktu istirahat, babak kedua dimulai. Minato masih menunggu di bangku cadangan berharap dia akan segera dimainkan.

menit ke 59' skor masih 0 - 0. belum ada perubahan sama sekali, permainan masih tetap, kedua tim kesusahan untuk menerobos.

"Minato, bersiaplah, kau akan masuk"."lakukan pemanasan". ucap guardiolla.

"baik pak!!". ucap minato semangat.

Minato segera melepas jaket nya dan melakukan pemanasan dan berlari lari kecil di pinggir lapangan.

menit ke 61' minato menggantikan david silva. minato memakai nomor punggung 11.

"semoga berhasil". ucap silva sambil merangkul Minato sebentar.

"baiklah serahkan padaku!!". ucap minato semangat.

bola di umpan dari yaya toure kepada minato, kini minato menggiring bola perlahan lahan mencari kawan yang kosong. lalu dia melihat semua pemain di jaga ketat akhirnya dia memilih umpan ke belakang.

situasi permainan berubah menjadi membosankan ketika Minato memilih mengumpan ke belakang dan tidak berani menyerang. sampai menit ke 75' Manchester City tidak menyerang ke depan.

"hei Minato jika kau merasa terdesak, maka giring bola itu semampumu dan yakinlah". kevin de bruyne memberi semangat.

"baik!!". ucap minato semangat.

"jika ada temanmu yang kosong di depan maka lebih baik mengumpan dan kau juga harus bergerak". ucap de bruye.

"oke baiklah, serahkan padaku". ucap minato.

ozil menguasai bola dan mulai menggiring, tiba-tiba direbut oleh minato, Minato mulai berlari menggiring bola itu dengan semangat, pergerakannya sangat lincah sehingga membuat suporter manchester city yang tadinya mengantuk dan bosan kini kembali bersorak.

"ck sialan!". Ozil mengumpat lalu segera berlari mengejar minato.

minato mengumpan bola kepada fernadinho lalu dia mengumpan balik pada minato.

arsenal sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan pemain baru dari lawannya tersebut. minato terus menggiring melewati lawan lawannya.

"terus minato!!"."rusak pertahanan mereka!!". teriak guardiola memberi semangat pada minato.

Minato melihat sterling berlari dan mengumpan bola itu kepada dia, lalu sterling mengumpan lagi ke belakang ke kevin de bruyne. de bruyne berlari ke sisi sayap, melewati satu pemain dan melakukan crossing.

terjadi perebutan bola di area penalti kubu arsenal, kiper menepis bola itu tetapi Minato sudah meloncat untuk melakukan tendangan voly dan minato menendangnya dengan keras akhirnya mengarah ke pojok kanan atas gawang, kiper tak bisa menangkapnya dan gol!!. menit ke 82' kedudukan berubah untuk keunggulan sementara manchester city 1 - 0.

Minato memegang lutut nya yang sedikit kesakitan karena pendaratannya sedikit ada masalah.

"kau tidak apa apa?". tanya yaya toure.

"aku tidak apa apa, ayo kita lanjutkan". ucap minato.

kini manchester city yang berdominasi menguasai lapangan, Minato terus membuat lawan lawannya pusing. dan akhirnya pada menit ke 90' 2' Minato memberikan asistnya kepada aguero dan kedudukan berubah menjadi 2 - 0.

pritt... prit... prit...

"kerja bagus minato". ucap aguero.

"yeah terima kasih". ucap minato.

"teruslah berkembang minato, nanti kau bisa menjadi squad inti dan bisa bermain full time". ucap david silva.

"iya, aku akan berusaha keras". ucap minato.

akhirnya manchester memenangkan pertandingan awal di liga inggris.


	4. chapter 4

fanfic naruto

Pair: Uzumaki Kushina.

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

chapter 4

Happy Reading.

Kushina's POV

Hari yang lumayan dingin di Konoha, daun daun pada berguguran berserakan dimana mana bahkan daun sakura yang indah pun berguguran. Menandakan musim dingin akan segera tiba. Mungkin sekarang aku akan banyak membeli persediaan ramen untuk kumakan karena hangat sekali. ya aku tau keseringan makan ramen tidak membuatku sehat, padahal itu makanan kesukaanku dan menjelang musim dingin begini paling enak makan ramen.

tugas tugas makin banyak dan menumpuk setelah aku ikut memilih program akselerasi untuk cepat lulus sekolah kedokteran dan bisa kerja. tetapi hawa dingin ini membuatku malas untuk mengerjakannya. ah sudahlah

End Kushina's POV.

Pagi hari yang cerah dan lumayan dingin, semua orang diluar banyak memakai mantel. Kushina sedang membeli banyak sekali persediaan ramen di minimarket.

"hai kushina". seseorang menyapanya.

"oh hai mikoto-chan, kau sedang apa disini dattebane?". tanya kushina.

"aku sedang membeli teh kemasan dan juga bumbu masakan untuk membuat sup hangat"."dan kenapa troli mu banyak ramen semua?". ucap mikoto lalu terperangah setelah melihat troli kushina yang penuh dengan cup ramen.

"hehehe biasa, dingin dingin enak makan ramen dattebane"."ramen adalah makanan kesukaanku dattebane!!". ucap kushina semangat.

"ya ampun kushina, tidak baik terlalu banyak makan ramen, tidak sehat"."bagaimana kalau aku membantumu memasak?". tanya mikoto.

"hehe terserah kau saja". ucap kushina.

"makan ramen boleh, asal jangan sering sering, karena itu tidak sehat". ucap mikoto.

"ya baiklah". ucap kushina lalu mengurangi cup ramen dan membeli secukupnya.

"oh ya kapan kau akan membantuku memasak?". tanya kushina.

"ya sekarang pun boleh, setelah ini kau harus pergi beli sayuran dan daging". ucap mikoto.

"banyak di kulkas, habisnya aku lagi malas memasak ttebane". ucap kushina menghela nafas.

"ya langsung saja kalau begitu". ucap mikoto.

setelah membayar belanjaannya, mereka berdua pergi kerumah kushina.

"kushina". ucap mikoto membuka pembicaraan.

"aaa?". ucap kushina.

"bagaimana kabar minato-kun?"."aku sudah lama tak melihatnya"."dia kemana?"."biasanya kalau musim dingin, dia selalu saja berlatih di lapangan". ucap mikoto.

lalu kushina melihat kearah langit yang berwarna abu abu kelam karena cuaca yang dingin.

"Minato"."dia sudah pergi ke inggris". ucap kushina tersenyum meskipun sedikit menangis.

"pergi ke inggris?". tanya mikoto.

"Manchester City membelinya". ucap kushina.

"benarkah?"."hebat sekali". ucap mikoto kagum.

"ya"."dia akan menjadi pemainpemain sepak bola yang hebat"."aku tidak akan kalah darinya, aku akan cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku meskipun itu berat"."aku akan bekerja keras". ucap kushina semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sudah sampai dirumah kushina.

"maaf mikoto-chan, rumahku sedikit berantakan dattebane"."semalam aku belum sempat membereskannya". ucap kushina.

"hehe tidak apa apa kok". ucap mikoto.

"baiklah ayo memasak". ucap kushina.

Mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka, kushina sedang memotong daging dan sayuran sementara mikoto sedang memasukan bumbu sup kedalam air mendidih.

Tak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya sup yang mereka masak sudah jadi. Mereka menata makanan di meja makan lalu kemudian mereka makan bersama.

"sup nya enak sekali ttebane". ucap kushina.

"hehehe, di musim seperti ini makanlah sup sayur daging, bergizi"."dan banyak lah juga minum air hangat". ucap mikoto.

"hehe ya ya". ucap kushina.

Hari semakin siang, meskipun begitu udara masih tetap lumayan dingin.

"baiklah ini sudah siang, aku mau balik dulu kerumah"."jaa Kushina". ucap mikoto.

"jaa mikoto-chan dattebane!!"."terima kasih ya". ucap kushina melambaikan tangan.

Setelah mikoto pergi, kushina langsung melesat ke meja belajar mengerjakan tugas tugasnya. Akhirnya pada sore hari jam 3, kushina berhasil menyelesaikan tugas nya yang menumpuk.

"ahh lelah juga dattebane". ucap kushina sambil menghela nafas dan karena kecapekan maka langsung tidur.

Kushina's POV

Minato, bagaimana kabarmu dimana. apakah kau baik baik disana. kuharap kau baik baik saja disana. aku baik baik saja disini ttebane. aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi. aku merindukanmu, minato. Minato, tetaplah terbanglah tinggi di angkasa, tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau adalah salah satu pemain terhebat di dunia.

Minato aku mencintaimu. aku akan selalu menunggumu disini. kau jangan berpaling dariku ya. jika kau berpaling dariku maka lihat saja kau!!

End Kushina's POV.

"hmm bagus sekali kushina, dengan ini bapak bisa merekomendasikanmu untuk program akselerasi ini"."tetaplah berjuang kushina". ucap dosen.

"baik pak terima kasih"."apakah tidak ada tugas lagi?". tanya kushina.

"sementara ini tidak ada, baiklah silahkan kembali". ucap dosen itu.

"baiklah pak sekali lagi terima kasih". ucap kushina sambil ber~ojigi (membungkuk hormat dalam negara jepang).

"ya sama-sama". ucap dosen itu.

"minato-kun kurang 2 tahun lagi dan tidak lama lagi aku akan lulus dattebane!!". gumam kushina semangat.

~ Bersambung ~


	5. chapter 5

fanfic naruto

pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 5

Happy Reading.

"ayo terus terus!!"."jaga musuh dengan ketat!!". seperti biasa, guardiolla berteriak memberi instruksi kepada pemainnya.

Minato sedang terkurung di pojok lapangan oleh kante. Minato menggerakkan kakinya kecil berusaha untuk melakukan flip flap skill. Kante menekel Minato tetapi Minato sudah melakukan trik. sombrero dan berhasil melewati kante, back sayap dari chelsea.

menit ke 85' kedudukan masih tetap 0 - 0, belum ada perubahan skor yang tercetak di papan.

Eden Hazard berusaha menggiring dengan kecepatannya dan berhasil melewati Nicolas Otamendi, lalu melakukan turning skills melewati Kompany. Hazard mengumpan kepada Diego Costa dan menendang bola itu ke gawang tetapi kiper manchester city lebih sigap sehingga tendangan berhasil di tepis.

Hazard mengambil alih sepak pojok, kemudian menendang bola. Bola berhasil dibuang jauh oleh kompany.

Minato berlari cepat untuk mengambil bola. Yap, Minato berhasil mengontrol bola dengan pahanya.

"waktu tambahan 3 menit". ucap wasit pengatur waktu lewat speaker di stadion.

Minato kemudian berlari dan mencari rekan nya yang kosong, dan ternyata penjagaan chelsea cukup kuat. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa minato mengeluarkan destroyer skill nya.

Minato menggiring dan berlari dengan cepat. Melewati Costa, Willian, dan David Luiz yang maju membantu lini tengah. Minato mengumpan kepada david silva. Minato mencari ruang kosong. Minato masuk di kotak pinalti, david silva melewati satu orang dan langsung mengumpan pada minato dan minato melakukan tendangan volley dan Gol!!. Courtois tidak bisa menepisnya.

Chelsea berusaha membangun serangan. Willian melewati dua orang dan langsung menendang jarak jauh tetapi masih melenceng di samping tiang gawang dan hampir saja masuk.

prit.. prit.. prit.. kemenangan untuk Manchester City atas Chelsea 1 - 0.

"hei Minato yang tadi itu spektakuler sekali hahaha". yaya toure menepuk pundak minato.

"hehehe". Minato hanya bisa cengengesan.

"manchester city peringkat 1 klasemen sementara"."kurang 2 pertandingan lagi kita bisa mendapat piala sebagai juara liga". ucap aguero.

"yeah!!". teriak semua pemain MC.

"dan kita harus semangat". kali ini kevin de bruyne berbicara.

"Minato, aku rasa kau akan bermain full menggantikan sterling yang cedera". ucap david silva.

"ya itu apa kata pelatih yang menyusun nya". ucap minato sembari mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya.

Setelah Minato bertanding, dia memutuskan pergi ke pantai untuk memancing ikan. kebetulan dia juga membawa alat pancing di tasnya. karena minato malas ganti baju maka masih dengan baju club nya minato pergi ke pantai naik sepeda sambil menyusuri kota.

"yap umpan sudah di pasang"."saatnya memancing". ucap minato semangat.

Sambil menunggu umpan di sambar, Minato menatap langit yang berwarna abu abu tetapi masih cerah sambil bersiul kecil.

"kushina, sudah 3 bulan ini aku tidak bertemu denganmu"."gimana kabarmu sekarang?"."aku merindukanmu". gumam Minato pelan.

lalu sebuah bola menggelinding menghampiri dirinya dan ternyata 3 orang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun itu pun yang sedang bermain dengandengan bola itu.

"umm jadi ini bola kalian?". tanya minato.

"wah bukankah kau adalah minato pemain manchester city yang sedang dibicarakan itu?". tanya salah satu anak.

"hehehe i..iya itu aku". ucap minato menggaruk kepalanya.

"kakak minato!!"."tanda tangani bolaku ya". kali ini bocah pemilik bola itu yang berbicara.

"hehehe gimana ya, kakak gak bawa spidol". ucap minato.

Dan tiba-tiba pancangan minato di sambar, serentak minato langsung menarik pancingan itu.

"ughh kayanya aku dapat ikan besar!!". ucap minato berusaha menarik pancing.

Sementara ketiga bocah itu pun melongo. Minato sedang bertarung dengan ikan yang sedang ditariknya. anak anak itu hanya bisa duduk di lantai kayu melihatnya berusaha menarik pancing.

Setelah 35 menit akhirnya ikan pun menyerah, Minato mendapat tuna kecil berukuran 70 cm dengan berat 15 kg itu dan minato langsung menaruhnya di dalam jaring.

"kakak tanda tangani bolaku"."aku punya spidol". ucap bocah pemilik bola itu.

"nah baiklah"."kemarikan bola kalian". ucap minato.

kemudian minato menandatangani bola itu dan mengembalikan nya kepada bocah itu. Dan bocah pemilik bola itu hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah.

"baiklah kakak minato, terima kasih!!". ucap bocah itu semangat.

"ya sama sama"."jadilah pemain bola yang hebat". ucap minato.

"kurasa kebetulan saja aku dapat tuna, baiklah cukup satu ikan saja". ucap minato.

Minato harus menyeret jaring berisi tuna kecil itu karena tuna bukan ikan berukuran kecil.

Akhirnya minato telah sampai di apartemennya setelah menyeret jaring itu dengan sepeda nya secara perlahan.

"uhh kenapa dapatnya tuna sih, jadi sedikit kerepotan". gumam Minato sedikit capek.

Tak perlu banyak bicara, minato membawa Tuna itu ke sungai yang ada di belakang apartemennya itu kemudian membiarkan tunanya dulu diatas rumput untuk mengambil pisau daging dan beberapa baskom.

Setelah memotong tuna, Minato mencuci daging tuna yang sudah dia potong dan memasukannya kedalam kulkas.

"hmm tapi enak juga ya dapat tuna, tidak perlu beli di pasar dengan harga mahal". gumam Minato.

"hei selamat pagi minato". ucap tetangganya menyapa.

"oh selamat pagi anthony". Minato membalas sapaannya.

"pagi pagi begini enaknya main bola, ayo main, aku akan ngajak teman teman nih". ucap anthony.

"ya boleh deh daripada gak ada kerjaan dirumah"."umm main di lapangan futsal campur basket yang biasanya kan?". tanya minato.

"ya iyalah emang yang dekat selain itu dimana lagi"."hmm oh iya kemarin aksimu itu hebat sekali". ucap anthony.

"heheh ya begitulah". ucap minato.

"Hey anthony". ucap seseorang.

"oh hai Kathryn". balas anthony.

"kau mau kemana?". tanya Kathryn.

"ya aku mau bermain bola lah kau mau ikut melihat?". tanya anthony.

"umm tidak, lain kali saja, aku ada pekerjaan penting hehehe". ucap kathryn tertawa kecil.

"ohh baiklah kami pergi dulu"."dahh". ucap anthony.

"sampai nanti anthony". ucap kathryn tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"hei anthony, dia pacarmu?". tanya minato.

"hmm bisa dibilang iya". ucap anthony tersenyum kece.

"cantik juga dia". ucap minato.

"ya begitulah, dia kan memang seorang model"."bagaimana denganmu, pemain udah mulai terkenal udah punya pacar belum?" ucap anthony.

"hmm kasih tau gak ya"."oh iya itu rahasia"."hehehe". ucap minato.

"halah bilang aja kau belum punya"."pemain mulai terkenal masa jones". ucap anthony mengejek.

"ehh awas kau ya". ucap minato.

"hahahaha". anthony tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di lapangan.

"oh rupanya udah pada kumpul semua". ucap anthony.

"hei anthony!!"."kau lama sekali, udah kami tunggu nih". ucap temannya.

"hei caesar, maaf habisnya aku berak dulu dirumah hehehe". ucap anthony.

"umm dan dia itu siapa?". tanya caesar.

"ohh dia ini minato namikaze, tetanggaku"."kalian tidak pernah melihatnya karena dia selalu sibuk dengan pertandingan.

"hah?"."pemain manchester city?"."hahaha ya ampun kau curang sekali". kali ini ucap kawannya yang bernama Dony.

"hehehe salam kenal semuanya". ucap minato.

"ya salam kenal juga". ucap kawan kawan anthony atau bisa dibilang kawan minato juga mulai hari ini.

"Mana kelompok Bulldog katanya mau nantang lagi". ucap caesar.

"itu mereka". ucap anthony menunjuk beberapa orang yang sedang berlari menggiring bola di jalan.

"nah baiklah ayo kita tanding lagi"."kami akan membalas kekalahan Kami tempo hari". ucap ketua kelompok itu.

"baiklah, Dony, Aku, Caesar, Minato dan Cole ayo tanding". ucap anthony.

Permainan futsal dimulai. Bola dimulai dari kaki para pemain kelompok bulldog. minato menjaga ketat barisan depan agar tidak ada yang bisa melewati wilayah timnya.

dengan cepat minato merebut bola itu dan menggiringnya lalu mengumpan kepada anthony dan anthony menendang dan bola membentur tiang dan langsung direbut para pemain bulldog.

"ohh lumayan juga mereka". gumam Minato.

Minato langsung bergerak mundur ke belakang dan merebut bola itu kembali dan menendang bola itu dari tengah lapangan, bola berbelok tajam dan masuk.

"nah itu gampang sekali". gumam Minato sambil bersiul.

matahari semakin naik dan akhirnya anthony mencetak gol menjadi 2 - 0.

"pemain rambut pirang jabrik itu hebat". ucap salah satu pemain bulldog.

"ya dia adalah pemain manchester city". ucap kawan yang lain.

"apa!!?"."hei kau, kau curang, kau membawa pemain manchester city ya". ucap ketua bulldog yang mendengar itu langsung kesal sambil menunjuk anthony.

"woey!!"."dia itu kawan gue, tetangga gue apa salahnya bodoh!!". anthony gak kalah sewotnya.

"udah udah jangan pada ribut, kalau kalian kalah intinya kalian harus latihan lagi". ucap minato melerai.

Akhirnya setelah bermain futsal, Minato dan anthony memilih membeli roti dengan kopi sebagai sarapan nya.

"ahh dasar bulldog kalah gak mau terima". ucap anthony kesal.

"hei kawan, santai saja"."jangan hiraukan mereka". ucap minato santai sambil menyeduh segelas kopi ditangannya.

"hei Minato, kurang 2 pertandingan lagi kau akan memenangkan liga inggris di musim pertamamu"."manchester city kan peringkat 1 klasemen sementara kan?". tanya anthony.

"heheh iya"."bagaimana dengan pertandingan baseballmu?". tanya minato.

"ya kalah di perempat final"."sayang sekali". ucap anthony.

"sabar, pasti suatu saat bakal menang". ucap minato.

"ya semoga selanjutnya bisa menang". ucap anthony.

~ Bersambung ~


	6. chapter 6

fanfic naruto

Pair: Minato Namikaze, Uzumaki Kushina.

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 6

Happy Reading.

Musim pertama minato sudah berakhir, Manchester City telah memperoleh gelar juara liga inggris untuk musim ini.

telolet.. telolet.. telolet...

"halo?". Minato mengangkat telepon.

"apakah anda bernama namikaze minato?". ucap seseorang penelpon.

"iya ini saya sendiri?"."ada apa?". tanya minato.

"begini, anda di panggil oleh jepang untuk dipilih menjadi anggota timnas jepang"."kebetulan, 6 bulan ke depan ada pertandingan piala asia". ucap si penelpon.

"hmm baiklah saya akan ke jepang 3 bulan lagi setelah saya menyelesaikan beberapa pertandingan di club saya". ucap minato.

"baiklah, terima kasih". ucap si penelpon lalu menutup telepon.

Minato's POV

Akhirnya Timnas jepang memilihku, aku sangat senang sekali akhirnya langkahku untuk menjadi pemain bola terkenal dan hebat didunia mulai terlihat. Saatnya aku beraksi.

End Minato's POV

3 Bulan kemudian, minato sudah menyelesaikan beberapa pertandingan dengan kemenangan dan kalah hanya 1 kali. Setelah meminta izin kepada pelatih, minato berangkat ke jepang untuk persiapan pertandingan asia bersama timnas untuk pertama kalinya.

"baiklah saya tunggu di depan bandara". ucap minato.

"baiklah saya tunggu kedatangan anda". ucap si penelpon yang menelpon minato sebelum nya.

Siang harinya, pesawat yang di tumpangi minato telah tiba. Minato sudah di jemput dan dibawa ke tempat kantor persatuan sepak bola jepang (entah namanya apa karena author tidak tau).

setelah minato mengurus semuanya akhirnya minato sudah di rekomendasikan langsung menjadi skuad inti Timnas tanpa seleksi.

"ahh aku akan tinggal di apartemen lamaku saja lah". gumam Minato.

Sampai di apartemen minato langsung menaruh koper dan mandi.

"besok aku akan berlatih bersama Timnas"."ahh senangnya". ucap minato senang sekali.

"hei kushina kau mau kemana?". Izaki teman se kampusnya menyapa.

"izaki?"."oh ini, aku mau jalan jalan aja kebetulan bosan di rumah". ucap kushina.

"ayo aku temenin jalan jalan biar ada temannya". ucap izaki menawarkan ajakan jalan jalannya.

"hmm bagaimana ya, iya deh". ucap kushina.

Saat mereka berdua melewati lapangan futsal yang ada di taman, banyak orang yang bergerombol disana.

"ehh kenapa tuh banyak orang disana?". tanya kushina.

"entahlah coba kita lihat". ucap izaki.

"yuk". kushina mengiyakan izaki.

Di dalam lapangan itu, terlihat minato sedang melakukan free style dengan bolanya memakai jaket manchester city.

"wah wah bukankah itu minato?". ucap seseorang.

"iya?"."Minato namikaze itu kan?"."pemain manchester city yang dulunya berada di konoha FC itu". ucap seseorang yang lain.

"wah dia hebat sekali, di beritanya, dia merupakan pencetak goal terbanyak di manchester city untuk musim pertamanya, wah keren". ucap orang lainnya.

Kushina yang membicarakan kekasihnya itu pun merasa terkejut dan pergi bertanya langsung meninggalkan izaki yang berdiri di antara gerombolan itu.

"ehh?"."siapa yang kalian bicarakan?". tanya kushina.

"ohh itu, dia Minato namikaze, salah satu pemain bintang manchester city sekarang". ucap orang yang diajak kushina bicara.

"mi..minato-kun?". ucap kushina lirih.

"apakah kau kekasihnya?"."wah wah ternyata kekasihnya cantik juga ya hahaha"."ya sudah sana mungkin dia merindukanmu". ucap orang itu terus tertawa.

"ekh.. i..iya terima kasih". ucap kushina.

Minato terus melakukan berbagai macam gaya free stylenya, melakukan juggling, knee, dan teknik lainnya.

"hehehe siapa yang mau mencoba gak papa kok". ucap minato menawarkan.

"aku aku aku aku aku!!". teriak semua orang berebutan.

minato melihat semua orang yang bergerombol itu berebut untuk mencoba duel freestyle nya merasa sedikit bingung.

"nah bagaimana kalau aku lempar bolanya, siapa yang dapat bola maka dia yang maju". ucap minato.

lalu semua orang bersiap siap meloncat untuk mendapatkan bola. kemudian minato melempar bola. karena semua nya terlalu berambisi, bolanya jadi luput deh dan akhirnya bola menuju seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, wanita itu melakukan refleks yang bagus dan menangkap bola itu.

"ehh ini bola siapa?". tanya kushina bingung.

semua orang lalu melihat ke arahnya membuat kushina gugup.

"ehh?"."aku hanya mau tanya siapa pemilik bola ini ttebane?". keringat di dahi kushina jatuh karena gugup.

"siapa yang dapat bolanya?". tanya minato sedikit berteriak.

semua orang lalu menatap membuka jalan kepada wanita berambut merah itu tadi.

"tunggu dulu!?". ucap minato lalu berlari.

Kushina berjalan dengan gugup.

"kushina-chan?". tanya minato.

"mi..minato-kun?". ucap kushina lirih.

"huwaaa.. aku sangat merindukanmu!!". ucap minato lalu memeluk kushina.

Minato sudah tidak peduli lagi memeluk didepan umum karena saking rindunya kepada gadis pujaan hatinya.

"ehh minato-kun?"."aku malu ttebane, ini didepan umum". ucap kushina yang tercengang.

"biarin aku tidak peduli". ucap minato terus memeluknya.

para fans fans wanita nya pun ada yang melihat biasa saja dan ada juga yang cemburu.

"uhh gadis itu, padahal aku sudah ingin sekali mau berfoto dengannya"."uhh kenapa!!". ucap gadis berambut pirang itu geram.

"sudahlah mungkin dia kekasihnya, karena kita lihat sendiri dia menyebut namanya dan memeluknya duluan". ucap gadis berambut ungu menanggapinya biasa saja.

"ihhh.. tapi aku sudah berharap ingin berfoto dan kalau bisa dipeluk minato-kun". ucap gadis berambut orange.

Semua orang yang ada di sana melihat kejadian yang romantis itu lalu mengambil foto dan ada juga yang merekam dengan video dan dimasukan ke youtube.

Bahkan media berita jepang pun ikut turun dari mobilnya untuk mengambil moment itu dari salah satu bintang sepak bola di jepang yang bermain di club raksasa inggris itu.

"aku tambah malu ttebane!!". kali ini muka kushina sudah merah padam.

"sudahlah kushina-chan, kalau kau malu, tenggelamkan saja wajahmu di dadaku". ucap minato.

"i..iya..deh". ucap kushina.

Setelah memeluk nya agak lama, barulah minato kembali menyapa para fans fans nya.

"hehe ya ampun kalian ini"."ayo siapa yang mau minta tanda tangan atau foto"."silahkan mumpung aku ada waktu kosong hehehe". ucap minato sambil nyengir.

lalu mereka semua pada berebut seperti cacing kepanasan.

"oh jadi kau disini ya"."ehh?". izaki terkejut ketika tangan dia di gandeng lelaki lain.

"eh izaki?"."hehe maaf, kenalkan ini Minato Namikaze"."dia adalah umm kekasihku hehe". ucap kushina.

"what!?"."pemain manchester city yang mencetak gol terbanyak untuk musim pertamanya?"."gila". izaki terkejut.

"hmm salam kenal izaki-san". ucap minato dengan gaya cool.

"yah aku sangka kau belum ada yang punya ternyata udah ada yang punya". izaki hanya melongo.

"hehehe, terima kasih atas ajakan jalan jalannya ya hehe". ucap kushina nyengir.

"huh"."sama sama". ucap izaki dengan muka sedikit sebal.

lalu minato melihat seseorang anak kecil yang duduk di pinggir jalan sendirian tidak peduli akan gerombolan banyak itu dan juga dengan sekotak bekas kue kosong di hadapannya. kemudian minato menghampirinya.

"hei nak, kenapa kau sendirian?". tanya minato.

"aku hanya duduk disini untuk mengumpulkan uang karena ibuku sedang sakit demam tapi untungnya tidak parah, tetapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli obat". ucap anak itu.

"ohh begitu ya, berapa usia kamu?". tanya minato.

"usiaku 9 tahun nii-san". ucap anak itu.

"oh ya siapa namamu?". tanya minato

"namaku Yasuo". ucap anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"apakah kamu punya impian?". tanya minato.

"ya aku punya impian, aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola hebat dan ingin membahagiakan ibuku". ucap yasuo.

"oh begitu ya kau harus rajin berlatihberlatih supaya bisa jadi pemain bola hebat". ucap minato.

"bagaimana mau berlatih?"."uang untuk beli sepatu dan bola tidak ada". ucap yasuo.

Minato merasa sangat kasihan dan prihatin terhadap anak yang di temuinya barusan.

"nama nii-san, minato namikaze"."salam kenal yasuo". ucap minato tersenyum.

"hah?"."Minato?"."kata teman temanku, dia pemain yang sangat hebat sekali dan berhasil masuk klub besar". ucap yasuo terkejut.

"ya itulah aku". ucap minato.

"apa itu benar benar nii-san?". tanya yasuo.

"iya ini benar benar aku". ucap minato.

"wahh minato nii-san, aku selalu memasang poster poster nii-san di kamarku saat di konoha FC". ucap yasuo dengan mata berbinar binar.

"wuahh hahaha iya deh". ucap minato.

Minato mengambil bola dan menandatangani bolanya.

"ambilah bola pemberian dariku yasuo, berlatih lah agar bisa jadi pemain hebat". ucap minato.

Yasuo menerima bola itu dengan mata berseri seri. kemudian minato memberikan uang untuk yasuo untuk membeli obat dan sepatu.

"yasuo ini nii-san berikan kamu uang untuk beli obat dan sepatu buat kamu, sembuhkanlah ibumu dan sepatu itu buatlah berlatih". ucap minato.

"nii-san, ini tidak merepotkan?". tanya yasuo ragu ragu.

"tidak, ini nii-san berikan secara ikhlas"."terimalah". ucap minato.

"hehe baiklah nii-san, terima kasih". ucap yasuo.

"ya sama sama". ucap minato tersenyum manis.

kemudian minato menggendong anak itu, lalu para peliput berita pun memotretnya.

"para peliput berita sekalian, tidak usah di masukan dan di liput di berita, rasanya tidak mengenakkan nantinya". ucap minato tegas.

"baiklah". ucap para pencari berita tersebut.

"terima kasih". ucap minato.

"kushina-chan kamu temani dulu anak ini ya". ucap minato.

"baiklah minato-kun". ucap kushina lalu mengajak yasuo bermain sebentar.

Kemudian minato melanjutkan menyapa fans nya. setelah beberapa jam akhirnya semua urusan pada fans nya selesai.

"kushina, ikut aku sebentar". ucap minato.

"kemana?". tanya kushina.

"kita antar anak ini kerumahnya kasihan ibunya pasti menunggu lagipula kita tidak boleh membiarkan anak umur 9 tahun berjalan sendirian". ucap Minato.

"baiklah minato-kun, kau memang bertanggung jawab". ucap kushina tersenyum.

"nah yasuo, rumahmu dimana?". tanya minato.

"rumahku terletak di dekat stadion saitama". ucap yasuo.

"nah baiklah nee-san dan nii-san akan mengantarmu pulang yasuo-chan hihi". ucap kushina.

"iya nee-san". ucap yasuo.

Sebelum mengantar nya kerumah, minato dan kushina menemani yasuo telebih dulu membeli obat ke apotik. kemudian setelah itu baru mereka mengantar nya kerumahnya.

"baiklah yasuo, kami harus pergi, jangan lupa beli sepatu juga dan asah kemampuanmu". ucap minato.

"baiklah terima kasih minato nii-san, dan juga nee-san". ucap yasuo.

"baiklah sama sama". ucap minato.

Minato dan Kushina pergi ke restoran yakiniku terdekat dari sini untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah ribut ribut sejak tadi.

"minato-kun, kau pulang ke jepang"."dan ada apa?". tanya kushina.

"ohh ini, sebentar lagi akan ada kejuaraan piala asia dan aku telah dipilih sebagai anggota timnas untuk membela jepang"."besok aku mulai latihan dengan timnas"."akhirnya impianku tercapai". ucap minato.

"Hehe selamat ya minato-kun, bawalah jepang ke tangga juara"."beberapa tahun silam, Indonesia yang memenangkan piala asia". ucap kushina.

"hehe baiklah"."dan juga aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu acara piala dunia nanti di rusia". ucap minato.

"hahaha"."dan jugajuga bagaimana karirmu disana?". tanya kushina.

"ya baik sekali"."mereka semua bisa diajak kerja sama dan juga mereka sangat friendly". ucap minato.

"kamu tidak selingkuh dengan fans fans mu disana kan ttebane??". tanya kushina.

"iya kushina, kamu hanya milikku, karena aku mencintaimu". ucap minato.

"hehe arigato Minato-kun aku juga mencintaimu". ucap kushina tersenyum.

"bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?". tanya Minato.

"kuliahku?"."ya banyak tugas yang menumpuk padaku belakangan ini karena aku ikut program akselerasi". ucap kushina.

"wow, tapi kamu jangan terlalu capek, nanti kamu sakit dan juga jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu". ucap minato.

"iya minato-kun". ucap kushina.

"hehehe". minato tertawa kecil.

"ne minato?". ucap kushina.

"apa?". tanya minato.

"aku merindukanmu"."dan jujur saja aku sedikit kesepian tanpamu". ucap kushina.

grap...

minato memegang tangan kushina.

"aku juga kushina-chan, dan juga tunggulah aku sampai aku bisa melamarmu, kemudian aku akan membawamu ke inggris jika kau sudah lulus nanti Hehehe". ucap minato.

"mi...minato-kun". ucap kushina dengan wajah memerah.

"permisi pesanan anda sudah siap". ucap pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka.

"baiklah terima kasih". ucap minato.

"baiklah ittadakimasu!!". ucap minakushi bersamaan.


	7. chapter 7

fanfic naruto

pair: Namikaze minato, Uzumaki Kushina

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 7

Happy Reading

"Ayo terus semangat latihannya, mantapkan skill kalian!!". Pelatih timnas jepang terus meneriaki para pemainnya untuk terus bersemangat.

Termasuk minato, kini dia sudah resmi menjadi anggota Timnas Jepang dan seragamnya menggunakan nomor punggung 10.

Latihan telah selesai, para pemain berkumpul di pinggir lapangan untuk mendengarkan instruksi.

"di ajang kejuaraan nanti, jangan terpengaruh oleh emosi, babak pertama carilah 1 - 2 gol saja dan utamakan penguasaan bola, kita permainkan emosi lawan"."penyerang nya satu saja di depan"."babak pertama jangan buru buru menyerang"."dan di babak kedua, gunakan formasi 4 - 3 - 3 untuk kita menyerang, tetapi jangan lengah dan main individu, dan juga pertahanan harus di perketat". pelatih memberi instruksi yang matang bagi timnya.

"baik!!". Teriak semua pemain nya.

"dan kau kurozaki, aku mengandalkanmu untuk menjadi kiper utama"."tetapi jangan remehkan lawan". ucap pelatih.

"baik pak". ucap kurozaki.

"minato namikaze, sebaiknya kau menjadi pengatur serangan di posisi AMF". ucap pelatih.

"baik pak!!". ucap minato.

"bagus dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian, 2 bulan lagi kejuaraan akan dimulai"."sekarang kalian boleh pulang". ucap pelatih.

"baik pak!!"."terima kasih". ucap semua pemain sambil ber-ojigi.

Hari sudah mulai sore, matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat menimbulkan cahaya berwarna jingga yang sangat indah, burung burung imigran berbunyi menghiasi keindahan senja kala itu.

Sore ini minato sedang menjemput kushina di depan rumahnya untuk mengajak nya berjalan jalan.

"kushina-chan!!"."aku masuk ya!!". teriak minato dari luar.

"ya masuk saja minato-kun, tunggu aja di ruang tamu, aku akan mandi sebentar!!". teriak kushina dari arah kamar mandi.

Minato melihat seisi rumah kushina yang begitu rapih, tetapi ketika melihat pintu kamar kushina yang terbuka, dia terkejut sekali karena banyak kertas kertas berserakan dimana mana, dan minato melihat salah satu tulisan di kertas itu.

"Macam macam penyakit pada manusia". gumam Minato.

"hmm pasti dia belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya". gumam Minato lagi lalu menaruh kertas itu di meja kushina.

Minato cepat cepat keluar dari kamar kushina sebelum ketahuan oleh pemilik kamar tersebut.

"ah minato-kun apakah kau lama menunggu?". tanya kushina yang sedang mengusap rambut merah panjang indahnya.

"tidak kok". ucap Minato.

"apakah kau mau kubuatkan minuman?". tanya kushina.

"ohh tidak usah repot repot kushina-chan". ucap minato.

"hmm ya udah deh, aku ganti baju dulu ya".

"iya". ucap minato.

Setelah kushina berganti pakaian, tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung pergi keluar untuk jalan jalan.

"kushina, cari makan yuk". ajak minato.

"ayo kebetulan sudah lapar nih hehehe". ucap kushina sambil nyengir.

Mereka sampai di kedai fried chicken, mereka mencari tempat duduk dan memesan makanan mereka.

"Minato-kun, kemarin itu"."si yasuo itu lucu sekali ttebane hahaha"."imutnya". ucap kushina tertawa kecil.

"hahaha iya, aku berharap dia bisa mewujudkan impiannya". ucap minato.

"iya"."umm minato-kun, kapan pertandingan kejuaraan AFC dimulai?". tanya kushina.

"umm sekitar 2 bulan lagi"."jadi besok aku latihan lagi". ucap minato.

"ohh begitu ya". ucap kushina.

"kau sendiri bagaimana kuliahmu?". tanya Minato.

"umm banyak sekali tugas yah kurasa"."tetapi aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat dan semampuku ttebane!!". ucap kushina semangat.

Pesanan sudah siap, mereka memakan pesanannya dengan tenang.

"umm kushina, kapan kau pulang dari kampus?". tanya minato.

"ya sore hari jam 4". ucap kushina.

"umm bisakah aku jemput?"."biar bisa jalan bersama hehehe". ucap minato.

"ekh?"."i..iya deh". ucap kushina.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka melanjutkan jalan jalan mereka entah kemana itu urusan mereka. Seperti biasa, minato dan anggota timnas lainnya berlatih lagi dan selalu pulang sore. Setelah minato latihan, Minato pergi ke kampus tempat kushina kuliah untuk menjemputnya.

"wahh ini ya Universitas Negeri Konoha yang sekarang, bagus sekali dan banyak perubahan". ucap minato kagum.

Telolet... telolet...

"halo?". tanya minato.

"hei minato, sayangnya manchester city sekarang juara 3". ucap Aguero.

"ehh Aguero-san?"."ya tidak apa apa, maafkan aku, aku lagi fokus ke timnas dulu". ucap minato.

"iya tidak apa apa, dan tetaplah semangat berlatih untuk debut pertamamu di timnas, semoga kau memenangkan Kejuaraan AFC". ucap aguero.

"iya terima kasih". Ucap minato.

Minato menuju ke kantin untuk membeli makanan kecil untuk mengisi perutnya.

"aku tunggu kau di kantin kushina-chan". minato menulis pesan itu lewat line.

Banyak sekali mahasiswa maupun laki laki dan perempuan yang berkunjung ke kantin hanya untuk mengisi bahan bakarnya :v .

Tak lama kemudian kushina datang dengan laptop yang di pegangnya.

"maaf terlambat"."umm apakah kau menunggu lama?". tanya kushina.

"tidak kushina-chan, aku baru sampai kesini". ucap minato.

"baiklah aku akan mengerjakan tugasku sebentar disini tidak apa apa kan ttebane?". tanya kushina.

"ya tidak apa apa kok"."santai saja". ucap minato.

Perlahan lahan semua orang yang melihat minato dan kushina mulai heboh sendiri.

"hei lihat, bukankah itu minato namikaze?". ucap salah satu orang.

"mana?"."oh iya itu dia orang nya". ucap seseorang yang lain.

"dia kan pemain terhebat di jepang dan Club nya berasal dari Konohagakure FC". ucap seseorang lain.

"tapi yang terdengar di berita, klub besar inggris, manchester city membelinya dan pada musim pertamanya dialah pencetak gol terbanyak". ucap seseorang yang awalnya mengajak berbicara.

Kushina yang mendengar kekasihnya sedang dibicarakan mulai sedikit kesal pasalnya mereka suka mengurus orang lain saja.

"minato-kun, mereka membicarakanmu tuh". ucap kushina sambil mengetik.

"acuhkan saja, santai aja". ucap minato meminum jus nya.

Perlahan lahan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu pun berkumpul di depan kantin untuk melihat minato.

"uwaaa sugoi!!"."minato-kun, pemain bola hebat itu ada disini!!". ucap seseorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan poni menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

"aku ingin minta foto ah". ucap teman dari wanita itu tadi dan juga sesama wanita.

Mikoto yang melihat gerombolan itu pun langsung menerobos para mahasiswa itu dan melihat kushina dan minato sedang duduk di kantin kampus.

"ehh minato-kun!?". ucap mikoto.

kushina dan Minato menoleh ke arahnya.

"ehh miko-chan?". tanya minato kaget.

lalu mikoto menghampiri mereka berdua.

"minato-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?". tanya mikoto.

"ya aku baik baik saja kok miko-chan hehehe". ucap minato.

"kenapa kau kembali ke jepang?"."bukankah kau sudah di inggris?". tanya mikoto.

"ya sekarang aku sedang berkonsentasi pada timnas untuk kejuaraan AFC 2 bulan lagi". ucap minato.

"ohh begitu ya"."wuahh selamat ya karena sudah resmi jadi pemain bola sungguhan hahaha". ucap mikoto tertawa.

para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya merasa iri pada kushina dan mikoto pasalnya hanya mereka berdua yang mengenal minato sejak dulu.

"minato-kun!!"."aku minta foto dan tanda tanganmu!!". teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tadi.

"waduh sumire-san!!". ucap teman temannya kaget.

Minato pun menoleh.

"sepertinya aku harus berurusan dengan mereka dulu"."kalian berdua tunggu sebentar ya". ucap minato menyengir.

"iya deh minato-kun". ucap kushina menghela nafas sambil fokus pada laptopnya.

"iya deh". ucap mikoto juga menghela nafas.

Minato pun menyapa para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang bergerombol itu. Minato mengurusi semuanya dengan santai dan tenang.

"hahaha ya ampun kalian ini". ucap minato tertawa.

Lalu sebagai foto terakhir, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu pun berbaris dengan formal dan rapih dengan minato di tengah lalu kemudian mengambil foto dengan gaya gaya mereka. Minato hanya menyengir dan juga foto ketika Minato diangkat ke udara oleh para mahasiswa itu. setelah itu baru semuanya kembali bubar. lalu mereka semua memposting foto mereka di medsos. dan ya ampun minato banyak fans nya ya.

"baiklah aku sudah selesai"."apa aku menunggu lama?". tanya minato.

"sekali". ucap mikoto dan kushina dengan wajah ngantuk.

"hehehe"."miko-chan, bagaimana kabar fugaku?". tanya minato.

"ya 2 tahun lagi dia akan lulus dari akademi kepolisian". ucap mikoto.

"hahaha ya ampun rupanya dia jadi aparat negara ya". ucap minato tertawa kecil.

"ya begitulah"."oh ya sudah mulai malam nih aku pulang dulu"."dah kushina dah minato-kun"."semoga sukses di kejuaraan minato-kun". ucap mikoto.

"hehe iya terima kasih". ucap minato.

Akhirnya kushina dan minato keluar dari kampus. minato menggandeng tangan kushina.

"huh fans mu banyak sekali ttebane"."dasar merepotkan". ucap kushina sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"hehe ya gitulah namanya pemain bola"."santai saja dong". ucap minato.

cup..

Minato mencium pipi kushina yang sedang menggembung seperti ikan buntal.

"minato-kun!!". ucap kushina.

"hehe maaf habisnya kau imut sekali dengan ekspresi seperti itu". ucap kushina memerah mukanya.

"ini tempat umum ttebane!!". ucap kushina.

"hehehe". minato hanya cengegesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"huh untung saja kau kekasihku kalau bukan sudah daritadi aku melemparmu ke jalan raya". ucap kushina menghela nafas.

"huh iya deh, jangan cemberut lagi ya senyum dong". ucap minato nyengir lagi.

"iya deh". ucap kushina lalu nyengir juga.

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama sambil berpegangan tangan ketika berjalan bersama.

~ Bersambung ~


	8. chapter 8

fanfic naruto

pair: kushina uzumaki

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 8.

Happy Reading.

"hmm tugasmu telah selesai semua baiklah tinggal ikuti saja latihan latihan tes dan soal soal untuk tes akselerasi tahun depan"."ya meskipun nanti ada tugas kecil lainnya akan saya beritahu". ucap dosen kushina.

"baiklah pak terima kasih kalau begitu saya permisi". ucap kushina.

"baiklah silahkan". ucap dosen kushina memperbolehkannya keluar.

Kushina melangkah keluar menuju gerbang kampus dengan semangat karena semua tanggungan nya sudah selesai.

"ahh akhirnya selesai juga tinggal latihan latihan soal lagi dan tes lalu lulus dan kerja ttebane!!". ucapnya semangat.

Lalu Mikoto datang menghampiri kushina yang sedang berjoget joget samba sambil melangkah ke pintu gerbang.

"ya ampun kushina, kau semangat sekali ya"."bahkan tarian samba bisa kau kuasai". ucap mikoto.

"tentu saja ttebane!!"."sebentar lagi aku akan lulus!!". ucap kushina mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"wah hebat ya, berarti sama dengan fugaku-kun, tahun depan dia lulus dari AKPOL". ucap mikoto.

"yah begitulah". ucap kushina.

"oh ya ngomong ngomong sejak kapan kau bisa menari samba"."hahah ya ampun". ucap mikoto tertawa.

"hehehe iya, aku suka meniru gaya neymar saat menari untuk berselebrasi gol". ucap kushina.

"haha ya ampun"."ada ada saja"."ayo pulang bareng". ucap mikoto.

"ayo, dan lagipula aku lapar sekali ttebane"."aku ingin makan sesuatu". ucap kushina menguap.

"ya sudah bagaimana kalau ramen?". tanya mikoto.

"uwaahh ramen"."baiklah!!". ucap kushina semangat.

Setelah keluar dari kampus, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang ada di dekat kampusnya. setelah sampai di kedai ramen, mereka memesan makanannya.

"baiklah selamat makan!!". ucap kushina lalu memakan ramennya.

Setelah mereka makan ramen, mereka pulang ke rumah masing masing. kemudian kushina menunggu di halte bus. tak lama kemudian, bus kota telah datang, kushina langsung memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

Tak lama kemudian bus telah sampai di halte yang ada di sekitar wilayah dekat rumah kushina.

"aku pulang". ucap kushina lalu menaruh tas dan langsung pergi ke kamar untuk pergi tiduran.

"ahh aku capek ttebane". ucap kushina lalu perlahan lahan matanya tertutup dan tidur.

"oahmm jam berapa sekarang?". ucap kushina menggaruk kepalanya dan rambutnya acak acakan.

lalu kushina melihat jam.

"waduh sudah jam 7 malam aku belum mandi dattebane!!". ucap kushina.

Kushina dengan cepat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya disana. setelah mandi, kushina membersihkan rumahnya sebentar kemudian segera pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"kau kenapa kok seperti di kejar setan?". tanya seseorang.

kemudian kushina menoleh ke arah orang yang berbicara kepadanya.

"eh minato-kun?". ucap kushina kaget.

"iya kushina-chan, umm aku baru pulang, latihan tadi sangat panjang"."kau beli apa?". tanya minato.

"aku sedang membeli bahan makanan kebetulan habis dirumah hehe". ucap kushina nyengir.

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu, maaf aku pulang duluan ya sampai besok sayang". ucap minato.

"ya sampai besok minato-kun". ucap kushina tersenyum.

Setelah belanja, kushina membayar semua belanjaan yang di belinya. kemudian kushina kembali ke rumahnya dan menata bahan bahan makanan tersebut di lemari.

"yap akhirnya selesai juga". ucap kushina semangat.

Untuk mengisi waktunya. kushina membuka laptop dan mencari situs latihan tes online, kemudian kushina mulai mengerjakan tes latihannya dengan serius. setelah mengerjakan tes nya, hasilnya pun langsung keluar.

"waduh hanya 7,8 masih kurang!!"."aku harus banyak latihan lagi ttebane!!". ucap kushina semangat.

Berjam jam kushina sudah belajar di laptopnya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam.

"baiklah selamat malam". ucap kushina mematikan lampu kamar nya.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari minggu, dimana semua orang pada menikmati akhir pekan mereka, merelaksasikan pikiran mereka dari aktivitas yang merepotkan bagi mereka yang melakukan.

Saat ini kushina sedang jooging sendirian, kushina memakai celana panjang dan juga baju lengan panjang, jika kushina memakai pakaian pendek saat jooging, kushina merasa risih. dan rambutnya di biarkan tergerai dengan indah nya.

Kushina melihat seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh di selokan karena berlari lari mengejar temannya dan menangis karena kesakitan.

"kau tidak apa apa?". tanya kushina.

"aduhh sakit". ucap anak kecil itu.

lalu kushina mengangkat anak kecil itu dari selokan. lalu ibu si anak tersebut menghampiti kushina dan anaknya.

"umm permisi bu, ini anak ibu terjatuh di selokan jadi saya menolong nya". ucap kushina.

"ehh iya makasih mbak sudah menolong anak saya, anak saya kalau di taman memang suka lari". ucap ibu dari anak tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"iya sama sama". ucap kushina balas tersenyum.

Kemudian kushina melanjutkan joogingnya lagi sampai ke rumah nya. Kushina segera melepas pakaiannya dan mandi di kamar mandi. setelah mandi, kushina lalu pergi ke kedai ramen yang dia dirikan bersama mikoto untuk menghasilkan uang.

"ohayou miko-chan!!". sapa kushina.

"ohayou, kushina kau terlambat 2 menit". ucap mikoto.

"hehehe tadi habis olahraga sebentar". ucap kushina.

"haha ya sudah, mari kita bekerja seharian". ucap mikoto.

"yosha dattebane!!". ucap kushina semangat.

Kemudian kushina segera memasak ramen. waktu terus berjalan, rupanya sudah banyak pelanggan yang ingin membeli, kushina dan mikoto bekerja dengan keras dan cepat berusaha tepat waktu.

"aduh capek"."kita istirahat dulu ya". ucap mikoto.

"iya sama ttebane". ucap kushina.

Setelah mereka beristirahat, mereka langsung memulai pekerjaan mereka lagi hingga sore hari. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, mereka memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya, kushina dan mikoto sedang membagi hasil penjualannya seharian.

"baiklah ini uangmu miko-chan!". ucap kushina.

"baiklah kushina terima kasih"."aku pulang dulu ya sampai besok". ucap mikoto.

"ya terima kasih dan sampai besok". ucap kushina.

Setelah mikoto pulang, kushina membersihkan kedai ramennya dan pulang pada pukul 6.30 pm.

~ Bersambung ~


	9. chapter 9

fanfic naruto

pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 9

Happy Reading.

Line:

Minato: Aku berangkat untuk kejuaraan AFC kushina-chan, sampai jumpa lagi (terkirim 09.15 am)

Kushina: *langsung read*

hati-hati Minato-kun, semoga menang dan mendapatkan piala. i love you. (terkirim 09.15 am)

Minato: I love you to my honey (terkirim 09.16 am)

Pesawat Tokyo Airlines terbang menuju negara sebagai tuan rumah AFC dan negaranya adalah Uni Emirat Arab di kota Dubai.

Setelah Minato sampai, Minato langsung menuju kamar hotel yang sudah di pesan dan menaruh tasnya di atas kasur. setelah itu minato dan kawan kawannya se timnya berfoto bersama di hotel berbintang 5 tersebut.

"hahaha malah asyik foto foto, ayo kita kumpul sekarang di ruang meeting". ucap pelatih.

"baik!!". ucap minato dan kawan kawannya.

Kemudian pelatih memberi instruksi kepada para pemainnya.

"pertandingan akan diadakan besok, lawan pertama kita adalah Malaysia, kita kick off besok jam 6 sore, kita juga berada di grup B"."dan juga yang penting jangan remehkan lawan". ucap pelatih.

"siap!!". ucap semua pemain nya.

Hari pertandingan di mulai, siaran pertandingan di siarkan di seluruh negara asia.

"hmm enaknya nonton apa ya?". gumam kushina.

lalu kushina memilih TV Tokyo 9, dan kushina melihat jepang akan bermain. Sontak kushina langsung semangat.

"minato-kun, main dattebane!!". ucap kushina riang.

Kushina mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman ringan untuk menonton pertandingan bola itu dimana kekasihnya bermain.

"berjuanglah minato-kun". gumam kushina.

Prit...

Babak pertama telah dimulai, malaysia melakukan umpan umoanumpan pendek saja.

"woey!!"."bayangi saja jangan buru buru direbut!!". teriak minato.

pemain malaysia masih berusaha melakukan driblling untuk menerobos pertahanan jepang.

Badrool mengumpan kepada Komarudin tetapi berhasil direbut oleh Nagatomo.

permainan berlangsung seru hingga menit ke 12' , kali ini para pemain jepang melakukan umpan umpan pendek dan juga tiki taka dengan minato sebagai pengatur serangan.

bola dioper kepada minato, minato berlari dan menggiring bola dengan lincah. minato melewati beberapa pemain malaysia.

"terus minato-kun!!". teriak kushina sambil menonton tv.

minato mengoper kepada Oda. Oda menggiring bola di sisi sayap dan melakukan crossing tetapi dapat ditepis oleh khairul fahmi.

Perebutan bola, pelanggaran terus terjadi. Jepang memilih bermain ball possesion daripada terburu buru menyerang.

Hingga menit ke 25' kedudukan masih 0 - 0. Sekarang minato menggiring bola di sisi sayap, dia terkurung rapat. kemudian minato melakukan teknik sombrero dan berhasil melewati 3 pemain sekaligus, minato terus menggiring ke area penalti tapi tiba-tiba di tackle oleh ahmad husein. kartu kuning ditujukan untuk nya.

"apa apaan dia main kasar dattebane!!". kushina semakin memanas sambil memakan pop corn nya.

Minato bersiap untuk mengambil posisi tendangan bebas..

prit...

Minato mengambil ancang ancang dan mulai menendang dan gol!! 1 - 0 dimenit ke 30' untuk keunggulan jepang melalui tendangan pisang yang tajam sekali dari kaki seorang Namikaze Minato.

"yey!!"."gol dattebane!!"."minato-kun!!". teriak kushina senang.

Permainan di lanjutkan kembali. dan hingga babak pertama berakhir kedudukan sementara unggul untuk Jepang 1 - 0 terhadap Malaysia.

Babak kedua telah dimulai kini malaysia berusaha melakukan serangan terhadap jepang, Jepang melakukan pertahanan yang solid. pada menit ke 53' emosi pemain malaysia mulai memuncak, mereka berusaha menerobos pertahanan jepang.

Badrool mengumpan kepada safee salee dan safee salee bergerak cepat dan menendang bola dan gol. kedudukan 1 - 1 di menit ke 55'

"ketatkan lagi pertahanan!!". teriak pelatih timnas.

"ayo semangat kawan kawan"."jangan menyerah". ucap minato.

"yah kebobol deh ttebane"."ayo minato-kun!!"."balikkan keadaan". ucap kushina berteriak ke TV karena terlalu asyik dan hanyut dalam suasana pertandingan.

Jepang mulai melancarkan serangan tetapi para pemain malaysia berhasil merebutnya dan berbalik menyerang ke kubu jepang. bertubi tubi tendangan di lepaskan oleh Malaysia tetapi kurozaki sang kiper sudah sigap menepis segala tendangan. kini Jepang yang tertekan.

"hmm mereka cepat juga". ucap minato lalu berlari mundur ke pertahanan.

minato berhasil merebut bola yang ada di kaki safee sale. Minato segera berlari menggiring bola, Minato melewati 4 pemain malaysia dengan skillnya kemudian mengumpan kepada Kurebayashi yang ada di posisi tengah, Minato lalu berlari mencari ruang kosong.

Suasana semakin memanas, kini Jepang berusaha membalikkan keadaan. hingga menit ke 67' kedudukan masih 1 - 1.

"semoga kau menang minato-kun?". ucap kushina.

Sekarang Jepang melancarkan serangan serangan dengan mantap. Oda mengumpan bola kepada Minato, minato pun menggiring bola dengan cepat.

lalu 3 pemain malaysia datang mengawal minato dan bersiap siap ingin mentackle minato lagi.

"minato-kun!!"."hati-hati ttebane!!". teriak kushina sambil menggoyangkan TV.

Tetapi dengan cekatan minato memberhentikan bola dan seketika itu 3 pemain malaysia yang ingin mentackle minato pun terpeleset dan jatuh.

Minato berlari lagi menusuk daerah pertahanan malaysia, dengan skill dan kelincahannya, pertahanan malaysia rusak dibuat olehnya.

Menit ke 75'. Minato mengumpan bola kepada Makio. Makio melewati 2 orang dan mengumpan kepada minato lagi. minato menipu lawannya dengan gerakan lincahnya namun tiba-tiba di tackle dari belakang oleh Omar. Minato mengerang kesakitan.

"grrr apa yang dia lakukan dattebane!!". ucap kushina, rambutnya sudah mulai naik dan berkibar.

"kau mau di tandu?". tanya petugas medis.

"tidak, aku tidak apa apa, aku masih kuat". ucap minato.

Minato bersiap siap mengambil posisi tendangan bebas. dia berusaha melihat celah kosong. kali ini dia menggunakan kaki kirinya.

prit...

Minato menendang, dan gol!! tendangan bebas lagi yang dilakukan oleh minato mengubah kedudukan jepang menjadi 2 - 1 atas malaysia di menit ke 77'.

malaysia sudah mulai frustrasi. Minato berusaha untuk menggiring bola dengan lincah meskipun lutut nya mengalami kesakitan.

Tinggal 10 menit lagi babak kedua akan berakhir. Jepang semakin semangat membangun serangan, dan kali ini bola berada di kaki minato lagi, Minato menggiring dengan kelincahan dan skillnya meskipun sudah mulai kelelahan. Minato melewati melewati pertahanan malaysia.

Sungguh berbahaya sekali minato. Para pemain malaysia berusaha melakukan tackle keras pada minato, tetapi minato mengabaikan rasa sakit nya untuk melompat dan melakukan tendangan volley. dan kemudian gol lagi!! untuk keunggulan jepang 3 - 1 atas malaysia di menit 83'.

"yey!!"."minato-kun!!"."kau memang hebat dattebane 3 gol sekaligus!!". teriak kushina senang.

setelah minato mencetak gol, dia langsung berlari ke bangku cadangan dan minta di ganti oleh pemain cadangan.

"bagus sekali minato". ucap pelatih timnas.

"i..iya"."aduh!!". ucap minato kesakitan.

"kau tidak apa apa?". tanya pelatih.

"arghh lututku sedikit sakit, aku butuh spray". ucap minato.

prit... prit.. prit...

Wasit meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya babak kedua pertandingan kualifikasi grup B yang pertama. dan minato mencetak hattrick untuk pertama kalinya di timnas sekaligus menjadi man of the match.

kedudukan Jepang unggul 3 - 1 atas malaysia.

"gila, 3 gol sendirian". ucap para pemain manchester city yang sedang streaming di laptop.

"wow minato, kau sungguh gila". ucap raheem sterling.

"yey!!"."minato-kun menang dattebane!!"."tetapi semoga kakinya tidak apa apa dattebane". ucap kushina lalu mematikan TV nya dan tertidur di kursi di depan TV.


	10. chapter 10

fanfic naruto

pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

chapter 10

Happy Reading

Setelah menjalani beberapa pertandingan akhirnya jepang harus menjadi runner up grup setelah salah satu pertandingan berakhir seri dengan Saudi Arabia.

kini Jepang masuk ke babak 16 besar piala AFC dan sedang berhadapan dengan Singapura.

Minato menggiring bola di sisi sayap, dia dihadang dengan 4 pemain. Dia terkurung rapat, kemudian minato menarik bola ke belakang dulu dan tiba-tiba dengan cerdiknya melakukan trick sombrero flick dan melewati 2 pemain, minato terus berlari dan sekarang di kawal oleh 2 pemain lagi yang menjaga nya tadi.

Minato menghentikan laju bola dan bergerak ke arah lain untuk menipu kemudian minato mengumpan kepada kurebayashi. kurebayashi berlari melewati 1 orang dan mengumpan kepada Nagatomo, back sisi kiri ini maju membantu penyerangan.

menit ke 32' Jepang masih tertinggal 1 - 0 dari singapura, Jepang berusaha membalikkan keadaan namun pertahanan singapura cukup solid dan kuat.

Sampai pertandingan AFC di babak 16 besar, sementara ini pencetak gol terbanyak adalah minato namikaze dengan jumlah 8 gol dari 4 pertandingan.

Bola di umpan lagi kepada minato, minato pun berlari dengan cepat, merusak pertahanan singapura dengan kelincahannya. Minato sampai di kotak penalti dan sedang berhadapan dengan kiper 1 vs 1. dengan tenang Minato melihat celah di antara kaki kiper yang terbuka lalu minato menendang bola itu dan gol. kedudukan untuk Jepang atas Singapura sementara imbang 1 - 1 di menit ke 36'. penduduk negara jepang pun bersorak termasuk kushina, sang kekasih pemain timnas itu pun ber-antusias.

"gol lagi dattebane!!"."minato-kun kau hebat ttebane!!". ucap kushina riang.

pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. bola berada di kaki pemain singapura namun dengan kecepatannya, Minato berhasil merebut lagi.

"apa!!"."baru menguasai sudah direbut"."gila". ucap pemain Singapura yang bolanya direbut oleh minato.

Sambil menggiring bola, Minato menyuruh para pemain lainnya untuk mencari ruang dan meminta bola kepadanya.

"tenang kalian cari ruang kosong, biar aku rusak pertahanan mereka!!". teriak minato.

"oke serahkan pada kami!!". teriak Oda.

Minato menggiring bola. kali ini dia melakukan teknik flip flap skill dan berhasil mengelabuhi 2 pemain Singapura.

"kalian jaga ketat nomor 10!!". teriak kapten timnas Singapura.

ketika back singapura akan mentackle minato dengan cermat minato melakukan turning skills.

"bagus ttebane!!"."teruskan!!". ucap kushina.

Sekarang sudah memasuki akhir babak pertama di menit ke 43'. minato terus merusak pertahanan singapura.

Ketika minato akan mengumpan kepada salah satu pemain sayap yang ada di sampingnya.

"sekarang!!". ucap back Singapura memberi aba aba untuk perangkap offside.

"sialan!!"."perangkap offside, dia tak akan bisa mengumpan". ucap Takashi.

Tetapi Minato sudah melihat situasi, Minato melakukan umpan bohongan. para pemain Singapura pun berlari ke depan tetapi itu adalah kesalahan fatal. minato tidak mengumpan bolanya, minato terus menggiring masuk ke area penalti.

"apa!!"."yang barusan itu bohongan". ucap salah satu pemain Singapura kaget.

"hmm bagus sekali minato". ucap kurebayashi.

Minato menendang datar ke arah pojok bawah gawang, kiper pun tidak sempat untuk menjatuhkan dirinya, dan bola pun masuk. di menit ke 44' kedudukan berubah menjadi 1 - 2 untuk keunggulan jepang.

"minato-kun mencetaknya lagi ttebane!!". teriak kushina senang sekali.

Singapura melakukan kick off dan prit.. peluit telah dibunyikan dan babak pertama telah berakhir.

Babak kedua telah dimulai kali ini Jepang bermain penguasaan bola untuk mempermainkan emosi pemain Singapura. mereka mengumpan ke sisi kanan kiri depan belakang. Minato terkurung lagi dan minato mengumpan bola itu ke belakang. hingga sampai menit ke 57' jepang masih dapat menguasai bola.

Nagatomo mengambil alih untuk melakukan lemparan kedalam. kemudian masuk pemain pengganti dari Singapura bernomor punggung 17. nagatomo melempar bola, tetapi pemain cadangan yang baru masuk tadi langsung mengambil bola dan menggiring bola melewati 3 pemain jepang kemudian dia mengumpan kepada sang kapten, sang kapten kembali mengumpan bola padanya. owhh... dia melakukan teknik scissors skills dan menipu 6 pemain jepang di sisi kiri kotak penalti, pemain bernomor punggung 17 itu pun memberikan umpan pada sang kapten yang sudah berada di depan gawang dan gol penyeimbang di cetak oleh kapten dari Singapura menjadi 2 - 2 di menit ke 62'.

"ckk ini semua salahku!!". ucap nagatomo memukul mukul lapangan.

kemudian minato menghampiri nagatomo yang sedang kesal.

"hei nagatomo-san, tenang saja kita belum kalah"."aku akan merusak pertahanan mereka"."ayo sekarang bangkit dan pertahanan aku serahkan padamu, jagalah nomor 17". ucap minato.

"baik!!". ucap nagatomo.

Para pemain jepang melakukan kick off. jepang memainkan penguasaan bola lagi dan juga sedikit menyerang. bola diumpan kepada minato dan minato mengumpan bola itu kepada kawannya.

Permainan berlangsung sangat seru, kedua tim sama sama mensolidkan pertahanan dan menajamkan serangan mereka. kini pemain nomor 17 dari Singapura itu pun menggiring bola, dia melewati 4 pemain jepang dengan skillnya namun nagatomo datang dan menjaganya dengan ketat. pemain itu pun berusaha melakukan tipuan namun nagatomo berhasil menjaganya dengan ketat dan akhirnya bola out.

"bagus nagatomo!!". teriak Takashi.

"heheh!!". ucap nagatomo mengangkat jempolnya.

Kedudukan tetap seimbang sampai menjelang akhir babak kedua. sekarang masuk menit ke 87' Minato menunjukkan skillnya dan melewati 6 pemain sekaligus, tiba-tiba pemain nomor 17 itu pun langsung menempelnya dengan ketat.

"heh!!"."kau hebat juga ya". ucap minato.

"ahh berisik aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini". ucap pemain itu.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berduel. Minato masih mempertahankan bolanya, sepertinya dia sedikit kesusahan untuk melewatinya.

"ayo minato-kun jangan mau kalah ttebane!!". ucap kushina.

Minato terkurung rapat oleh pemain itu. ketika pemain itu ingin merebut bolanya, dengan cekatan minato melakukan trick spinner. dia memutar tubuhnya lalu memanfaatkan celah kaki pemain itu, dan minato mendorong bola melewati celah kaki pemain itu dengan tumit nya, kemudian Minato berlari dengan cepat.

"apa!!"."a...aku mati langkah dengan nutmeg?". ucap pemain nomor 17 itu.

Minato terus merusak pertahanan Singapura, dia melakukan flip flap skill mengelabuhi 2 pemain singapura kemudian dia Kurebayashi sedang di posisi kosong, dia memberikan umpan, kurebayashi melakukan tendangan keras dan gol!!. kali ini minato memberikan assitsnya kedudukan berubah untuk kemenangan jepang 2 - 3 atas Singapura di menit ke 89'.

"bagus sekali minato!"."yeah!!". ucap kurebayashi.

"yeah!!". ucap minato.

kemudian minato dan kurebayashi melakukan selebrasi dab king seperti paul pogba.

Pertandingan di lanjutkan kembali dan akhirnya babak kedua telah berakhir setelah waktu tambahan 90' 3' habis.

"yey!!"."menang lagi dattebane!!"."jika jepang masuk final aku akan mengajak mikoto-chan untuk nonton ttebane!!". ucap kushina semangat.

Minato pun menghampiri pemain Singapura bernomor punggung 17 itu.

"kau hebat juga ternyata". ucap minato.

"ya kau yang lebih hebat". ucap pemain itu.

kemudian Minato berjabat tangan dan merangkul pemain itu dan kemudian berfoto bersama.

kemudian, sebagai tanda persahabatan, para pemain jepang dan singapura pun berkumpul untuk berfoto bersama. mereka saling menyalami dan berjabat tangan satu sama lain.

akhirnya jepang masuk ke babak perempat final.

~ Bersambung ~


	11. chapter 11

fanfic naruto

pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

chapter 11

Happy Reading

Perjuangan jepang selama ajang perlombaan membuahkan hasil yang membuat para penduduk negeri sakura pun senang dan bersorak. jepang akhirnya masuk ke babak final melawan Turkmenistan setelah berhasil lolos di semifinal melawan indonesia dengan skor kemenangan 2 - 1.

"ahh besok adalah pertandingan final". gumam minato.

Malam sebelum hari pertandingan minato pergi keluar hotel bersama teman temannya untuk jalan jalan. minato menjunjung berbagai tempat yang bagus disana dan juga pantai yang ada di dubai dilengkapi dengan lampu lampu yang menyala terang.

kemudian minato mengambil foto dirinya di pinggir pantai, di depan gedung tinggi dan di tempat lainnya. setelah puas mengambil foto, minato pergi ke toko pusat oleh oleh untuk membeli oleh oleh untuk nya dan juga kekasihnya. setelah itu baru minato dan kawan kawannya balik ke hotel.

"kushina!!"."aku masuk ya!!". ucap mikoto.

Kemudian kushina membuka pintunya.

"silahkan masuk dattebane!!". ucap kushina.

"wah kick off nya akan segera di mulai ya". ucap mikoto.

"hehe iya, minato-kun masuk ke final dattebane!!". ucap kushina semangat.

Akhirnya pada pukul 15.30 kick off pertandingan final piala asia pun dimulai.

bola di umpan pada minato, minato mencari kawan yang dalam posisi kosong, tetapi para pemain Turkmenistan menjaga semua pemain dengan ketat. tak ada pilihan lain, minato menggiring dengan trik dan skillnya merusak pertahanan mereka.

"cepat kurung nomor 10!!". ucap salah satu pemain Turkmenistan

Dengan cepat 2 pemain Turkmenistan itu pun mengawal minato.

Minato menghentikan laju bolanya dan melakukan trik sombrero, 2 pemain Turkmenistan tadi dilewati oleh minato. Minato menggiring dengan cepat ke arah pertahanan Turkmenistan. Minato mengumpan pada Takashi, Takashi melakukan crossing dan disambut oleh minato dengan sundulan, tetapi kiper mampu menepis nya dan menghasilkan tendangan pojok.

Minato mengambil ancang ancang tendangan pojok, tetapi pemain belakang Turkmenistan berhasil menghalau bola.

Pertandingan terus berjalan dengan seru kedua tim saling menyerang dan bertahan satu sama lain. kedua tim menjaga daerahnya dengan sangat ketat.

menit ke 42' kali ini minato menggiring bola, dia melakukan trik flip flap berhasil. mengelabuhi 3 pemain Turkmenistan. Minato berlari ke arah area penalti tetapi ditarik dan dijatuhkan oleh pemain Turkmenistan. kartu kuning di tujukan untuk pemain yang menarik minato oleh wasit.

"apa apaan ini!!"."dasar main kotor ttebane!!". teriak kushina.

"hei sabar kushina-chan aku yakin minato-kun pasti menang". ucap mikoto.

"iya deh aku berharap padanya". ucap kushina.

Tendangan bebas di ambil alih oleh minato, kemudian minato menendang dan gol!!. Tendangan bebas yang berbelok tajam ke pojok kiri atas gawang dari kubu Turkmenistan. pada menit ke 43' Keunggulan Jepang 1 - 0 atas Turkmenistan.

Minato melakukan selebrasi tari samba rupanya. pendukung jepang yang ada di stadion itu pun bersorak gembira begitu pun yang sedang menonton di negaranya.

"yey!!"."gol!!". teriak kushina dan mikoto.

"minato-kun kau hebat". ucap mikoto.

Prit... pertandingan di lanjutkan kembali. kali ini Turkmenistan memberikan serangan. Satu pemain Turkmenistan berhasil melewati barisan pertahanan Jepang, tetapi dengan berani kurozaki maju meninggalkan sarangnya dan maju menjatuhkan dirinya dan merebut bola dengan tangkapan nya. Dan prit.. babak pertama berakhir. skor sementara 1 - 0 untuk keunggulan jepang.

"dengar, babak kedua bermain penguasaan bola saja"."menyerang boleh tapi jangan emosi". ucap pemain timnas.

"baik!!". teriak semua pemain nya.

"bagus, kita permainkan emosi mereka". ucap pelatih timnas.

Dan babak kedua telah dimulai, Turkmenistan mencoba untuk membangun serangan lewat bola atas karena memang postur tubuh mereka lebih tinggi.

Sementata di stadion yang lain pelebutan juara ketiga sedang berlangsung yaitu Indonesia vs Korea Selatan dan skor sementara 2 - 1 untuk keunggulan Indonesia.

Bola masih di kuasai pemain Turkmenistan, tiba-tiba Oda merebut bola dari belakang dan berlari menuju wilayah Turkmenistan, oda berhasil mengelabuhi lawan dengan step on skill yang dimilikinya. kemudian Oda mengumpan kepada minato. Minato menggiring bola kemudian dengan gocekannya berhasil melewati 1 pemain, kemudian minato melakukan rainbow flick melewati 2 pemain bertahan Turkmenistan.

"ayo terus minato-kun! dattebane!!". teriak kushina.

"waduh semangat sekali". ucap mikoto melihat kushina dengan tatapan sedikit horor.

Sampai memasuki menit ke 57' kedudukan masih tetap unggul 1 - 0 untuk jepang. Turkmenistan melakukan serangan serangan balik.

"sya la la la la la la"."kuyakin kau bisa!!"."ku yakin kau pasti bisa"."Ayo Sakuraku berkembanglah"."disini kami ada untukmu!!". teriak semua pendukung dari negara jepang yang lumayan banyak di stadion untuk menonton final menyanyikan lagu lagunya.

Pertahanan jepang semakin di perketat. saat ini Jepang tertekan dengan gempuran gempuran Turkmenistan. Berbagai tendangan sudah di lakukan tetapi kiper selalu siap dan sigap melakukan penyelamatan.

Hingga memasuki menit ke 84' Turkmenistan masih berusaha menekan, Jepang masih bertahan tetapi pertahanan jepang yang cukup solid, membuat Turkmenistan kesusahan.

"cih kalian!!". ucap Minato geram melihat Turkmenistan.

kemudian minato turun ke area pertahanan jepang dan berhasil merebut bola.

"ayo kita serang mereka!!". teriak minato sambil berlari menggiring bola.

"baik!!". ucap pemain jepang lainnya.

Minato berlari kencang menyerang wilayah Turkmenistan, dengan minato sebagai ujung tombak dan semua pemain lainnya berlari mengikuti minato dari belakang maupun di sisi kanan dan kiri. mirip seperti tombak.

"wow formasi macam apa itu"."Minato benar benar bisa memimpin timnya dengan baik". ucap pelatih timnas jepang.

Kemudian formasi berubah menjadi formasi V dimana minato menggiring bola masih tetap di posisi tengah tetapi minato di belakang.

"jangan biarkan dia lolos!!". ucap kapten Turkmenistan.

kemudian sebagian pemain Turkmenistan maju untuk mengawal minato. Mereka melakukan sliding tackle tetapi Minato meliak liuk lincah melewati mereka semua lalu melakukan trick andalannya, sombrero sehingga membuat pemain Turkmenistan bertabrakan dengan temannya sendiri.

Kemudian minato memberi umpan kepada Takashi, takashi memberi umpan kepada Oda lalu mengumpan kepada Sawada, lalu mengumpan kepada Kurebayashi. sungguh permainan tiki taka yang luar biasa.

Memasuki menit ke 89'. Kurebayashi melakukan crossing dan diterima dengan baik oleh Sawada. Sawada melakukan tipuan dan mengumpan kepada Takashi, takashi mengumpan kepada oda dan oda melakukan back pass dan minato segera berlari menendang bola.

"ini dia tendangan 45 derajat". ucap minato.

Minato menendang bola itu dengan sangat keras namun terarah. kiper berusaha menangkap tetapi arah bolanya terlalu kencang dan akhirnya berbelok ke arah sebaliknya.

"apa!!". teriak kiper lawan.

Dan Gol!!. Minato pun berselebrasi melepas bajunya dan menunjukkan kaos putih polos yang bertuliskan "I Love You Kushina Uzumaki" kepada kamera. di menit ke 90' jepang menggandankan keunggulan menjadi 2 - 0 atas Turkmenistan.

pipi kushina memerah ketika melihatnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu minato-kun". gumam kushina sangat pelan.

Para pemain Jepang pun berlari keliling lapangan bersama minato. dan melakukan selebrasi penghormatan kepada pendukung negara jepang yang hadir di stadion.

Kick off pun dimulai dan para pemain Turkmenistan mencoba memberikan tekanan. sekarang tinggal waktu tambahan saja.

Jepang tidak membiarkan pemain Turkmenistan lewat.

Prit... Prit.. Prit..

Jepang telah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan final. pelatih timnas, pemain cadangan, dan manager timnas jepang berlari ke lapangan dan semuanya mengangkat minato ke udara. Kini, minato sudah mencetak 14 gol selama 7 pertandingan selama ini.

Di stadion lainnya Indonesia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan perebutan juara ke 3 dengan skor 3 - 2 atas Korea Selatan.

Kemudian piala pun diambil oleh kapten Kurebayashi dan kemudian Ketua Organisasi sepak bola se-Asia memberikan penghargaan khusus kepada minato sebagai pemain terbaik dan pencetak gol terbanyak selama kejuaraan sama seperti lionel messi saat piala dunia 2014 di brazil.

Kemudian Timnas jepang berfoto bersama dengan pialanya. dan juga minato berfoto juga bersama pialanya.

Dengan ini kejuaraan 4 tahunan ini telah berakhir dan menunggu 4 tahun lagi untuk memulainya.

tok.. tok.. tok..

"iya sebentar". ucap kushina membukakan pintu.

Kemudian Minato langsung memeluk kushina.

"aku pulang". ucap minato.

"minato-kun"."selamat datang". ucap kushina membalas pelukan minato.

Mereka berdua berpelukan agak lama dan kemudian minato melepaskan pelukannya kembali.

"minato-kun aku selalu menonton setiap kau bertanding"."kau hebat sekali". ucap kushina.

"hahah"."itu semua karena selalu berlatih". ucap minato menggaruk kepalanya.

"apakah kau tidak apa apa?"."uhh mereka selalu mentacklemu"."mereka main kotor ttebane!!". ucap kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"hahaha itu sudah biasa, lagipula sampai final aku tidak apa apa kok hahaha". ucap kushina tertawa.

"huh iya deh". ucap kushina.

Cup...

Minato mencium pipi kushina.

"ekh?"."minato-kun?". ucap kushina kaget dan muka bersemu merah.

"ukhh ketika kau menggembungkan pipi mu aku ingin mencium nya terus hahaha". ucap minato.

"huh iya deh". ucap kushina menghela nafas.

"Kushina aku punya oleh oleh untukmu dari kota dubai lho". ucap minato memberi sekotak kecil berisi oleh oleh kepada kushina.

"wuahh terima kasih minato-kun". ucap kushina riang dan memeluk minato lagi.

"ya sama sama". ucap minato membalas pelukan kushina.

"kapan kau akan kembali ke inggris?". tanya kushina dengan raut muka sedih.

Kemudian minato menggandeng tangan kushina ke kursi kayu yang ada di belakang rumah kushina. Mereka duduk bersama dan minato menyandarkan kushina di bahunya.

"jangan sedih kushina-chan, suatu saat nanti aku akan melamarmu dan menikahimu"."aku balik ke inggris lusa nanti". ucap minato.

"yah aku akan kesepian lagi ttebane". ucap kushina memelas.

"ya aku harus kembali ke club untuk pertandingan lainnya"."kapan kapan ketika ada waktu kosong aku akan mengunjungimu lagi". ucap minato.

"baiklah minato-kun". ucap kushina.

Lalu mereka berpelukan bersama sampai mereka berdua tertidur duduk di kursi.

~ Bersambung ~


	12. chapter 12

fanfic naruto

pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

chapter 12

Happy Reading.

"jepang telah memiliki pemain bintang yang telah mencetak gol terbanyak dan juga sebagai pemain terbaik saat kejuaraan piala AFC"."The Sombrero Yellow Flash berhasil membawa jepang menuju tangga kejuaraan". Gumam Minato saat membaca berita pasca piala AFC itu di laptop nya.

"haha ya ampun, aku punya julukan sekarang". ucap Minato tertawa sendiri.

Kini kejuaraan UEFA EURO Sedang berlangsung, saat ini Manchester City sedang melawan dinamo FC.

menit ke 51' kedudukan masih unggul untuk Manchester City 1 - 0 dicetak oleh kevin de bruyne dimenit 39'.

"Minato, kau masuk sekarang menggantikan david silva di sayap kanan, kelihatannya silva sudah kelelahan". ucap guardiola.

"baik pak". ucap minato semangat.

Akhirnya di menit ke 52' david silva sudah ditarik keluar oleh pelatih.

"ahh aku capek sekali dan kakiku sakit". ucapnya sambil memegang kakinya yang keseleo.

"kau tidak apa apa?". tanya minato berdiri di belakang garis.

"aku tidak apa apa, sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan"."baiklah selamat bersenang senang". ucap silva.

Ya kali ini penonton Manchester City bersorak kencang sekali ketika Minato masuk ke lapangan. Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Bola dioper pada minato, Minato langsung menggiring dan berlari kencang kedepan.

Kali ini The Citizen menyerang dinamo fc secara spontan. langsung menyerang sementara bola masih dikuasai kaki minato. Minato berlari dan menggiring melewati 1 orang kemudian melakukan nutmeg flip flap trick melewati 2 orang. penonton bersorak riang. Minato mengumpan kepada kevin de bruyne. de bruyne mengatur serangan dari lini tengah sebagai pusatnya dan ujung tombak nya ada sergio aguero disana.

"terima ini!!". de bruyne mengumpan bola pada sterling.

Dengan kaki cepat nya sterling melakukan solo run di sayap kiri melewati 2 orang langsung. kemudian sterling melakukan crossing dan dibuang saja oleh para pemain belakang dinamo FC.

Bola diambil alih oleh yaya toure dan melakukan umpan ke sisi kiri. sampai menit ke 65' masih melakukan umpan umpan pendek dan berusaha mencari celah.

Bola diumpan ke sisi sayap kanan depan dan diterima baik oleh minato menggunakan telapak kaki kirinya. sebuah kontrol bola yang sangat brilian.

kemudian minato berlari menerobos masuk ke tengah. minato melakukan turn dan melewati 2 orang, minato mengumpan pada aguero. aguero lalu memberikan umpan terobosan pada minato yang sudah berlari masuk ke area pinalti. kiper maju untuk menangkap bola tetapi Minato lebih cepat menggapai bola. dan karena umpannya sedikit deras minato tidak bisa menendang nya ke gawang melainkan harus menahan bolanya diatas garis belakang kotak pinalti.

kiper berusaha memburu bola tetapi dengan cekatan, minato berhasil melewati kiper dengan nutmeg flip flap dan minato melakukan tendangan backhell dan gol!!. gol yang sangat baik sekali. kedudukan berubah menjadi 2 - 0 dimenit ke 70' untuk keunggulan Manchester City.

"bagus sekali!!". ucap guardiolla mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

Pertandingan pun di lanjutkan kembali. permainan Manchester City semakin menusuk team lawan. dan dengan linchanya minato melewati lawan lawannya. kali ini minato terpojok oleh 3 orang di sudut lapangan. kemudian minato melakukan trik sombrero lalu minato berlari masuk dengan paksa untuk menggapai bola dan melewati hadangan pemain pemain yang menjaganya.

prittt... pelanggaran tampaknya diberikan untuk minato karena ada sedikit tarikan dan minato diperingatkan oleh wasit. kemudian minato mengangkat bahunya dan berekspresi dengan muka bodohnya.

"yah sialan". gumam Minato pelan.

sekarang memasuki menit menit akhir untuk babak kedua. kini aguero menggiring bola dan berhasil melewati 2 pemain. dan melakukan banana shot, tetapi terkena tiang gawang dan melenceng ke sebelah kanan lapangan, lalu ada minato yang mengambil bola itu. Minato melakukan rainbow flick. dan berhasil melewati 2 orang kemudian melakukan tendangan volley dan gol!!. kiper tidak bisa menepisnya. dimenit ke 88' Minato mencatatkan namanya lagi di papan skor. dan akhirnya setelah pertandingan dilanjutkan lagi, dan waktu telah habis. kini manchester city telah lolos dari babak penyisihan grup sebagai runner up grup dan sebelumnya ditahan imbang 2 - 2 oleh FC Shalke 04. dan yang keluar sebagai juara grup Adalah Borussia Dortmund.

Manchester City masuk kedalam babak 16 besar piala UEFA Champions.

Tabel Babak 16 besar UEFA Champions.

1\. Bayern Muenchen vs Everton

2\. Real Madrid vs PSG

3\. Manchester City vs Leicester City

4\. Barcelona vs Atletico Madrid

5\. Borussia Dortmund vs Intermilan

6\. Juventus vs Losc Lille

7\. Chelsea vs Manchester United

8\. AC Milan vs Villareal

"hmm begitu ya"."kalau begitu aku harus giat berlatih". gumam Minato.

"hei Minato". ucap sterling menyapa dari belakang.

"apa?". tanya minato.

kemudian sterling melempar burger dan Minato menangkap nya.

"apa ini burger?". tanya minato.

"ya ini burger itu buat mu sobat". ucap sterling.

"ya kalau begitu makasih banyak". ucap minato lalu memakan burger itu.

Yah sepertinya manchester city akan semakin berat lawannya.


	13. chapter 13

pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 13.

Happy Reading

"sekarang aku akan siap dengan drive shotku!!". Gumam minato di loker pemain dengan semangat.

Manchester City telah maju sampai babak final UEFA champions setelah berhasil mengalahkan Leicester City di babak 16 besar 3 - 2, Atletico Madrid 2 - 0 di babak perempat final dan juga Barcelona di Semi Final 2 - 1. Sekarang Manchester City akan berhadapan dengan Juara Bertahan UEFA Champions, Real Madrid. Akankah Real madrid bisa mempertahankan gelarnya atau malah Manchester City yang akan merebutnya untuk musim ini?. Kita saksikan saja pertandingannya.

Kushina pun berantusias untuk menonton pertandingan final UEFA itu karena sang kekasih bermain langsung masuk line up skuad inti. Saat ini, kushina sedang memakai jersey Manchester City dan juga slayer Manchester City juga. Dia nonton dimana? Tentu saja dia menontonnya dirumahnya sendiri sambil membawa makanan dan minuman di mejanya.

"berjuanglah minato-kun, ganbatte ne dattebane!!". Ucap kushina lalu duduk menonton TV.

Langsung Disiarkan dari Allianz Arena. Kini skuad Manchester City dan Real Madrid telah masuk kedalam lapangan. Dan di pinggir lapangan sudah terlihat piala EUFA berdiri dengan indahnya di antara banyak orang di Stadion ini. Setelah Ceremony, para pemain pun melakukan foto bersama dan juga bersalaman. Vincent Kompany selaku kapten MC memenangkan undian untuk kick off. Bola lebih dulu dimulai dari manchester city.

Prit...

Pertandingan telah dimulai. Para pemain MC melakukan umpan umpan pendek, para pemain real madrid fokus untuk menjaga pertahanan. Di sisi sayap kanan MC adalah duel panas antara Minato Namikaze dan Cristiano Ronaldo.

Bola diumpan kepada minato, tetapi CR7 sudah berdiri disana menghadang minato.

"hmm jadi kau yang bernama Minato Namikaze?"."aku lihat di TV permainan mu bagus juga". Ucap CR7

"kau CR7"."aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pemain diatasku, ini seperti bermimpi". Ucap minato kagum sambil mempertahankan bola di kakinya.

"suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi pemain bintang"."skillmu boleh juga". Ucap CR7

"dipuji oleh salah satu megabintang sepak bola dunia itu luar biasa"."karena itu aku tidak akan kalah". Ucap minato semangat.

Kini minato sedikit kesulitan menghadapi hadangan dari CR7. Para pemain real madrid menhaga satu satu pemain MC agar minato tidak bisa melakukan umpan, terpaksa minato harus berusaha sendirian. Minato melakukan ancang ancang dengan kaki kanannya dia bergerak ke kanan kiri dengan berjalan pelan dan minato melihat celah kaki dari CR7. Minato melakukan nutmeg, dan berusaha lari melewati hadangan CR7.

"apa!!"."sial!!". Ucap CR7 yang di kolongin.

Minato berlari kencang di sisi sayap kanan lapangan, CR7 mengejar di belakangnya, akhirny CR7 bisa menyusul Minato di sampingnya. Kini CR7 dan Minato sedang berduel speed, bola masih digiring oleh minato, Minato sangat kesusahan menghadapi CR7 ini. Kemudian minato memberhentikan bola dengan telapak kakinya, dan CR7 terpeleset karena lari minato yang sangat cepat sehingga CR7 harus berlari dan tidak bisa mengerem.

"minato-kun!!"."bagus ttebane!!". Ucap kushina penuh dengan semangat yang sedang menonton di rumahnya.

Minato masuk ke area pertahanan lawan, Minato memberikan bola pada kevin de bruyne. De bruyne menggiring melewati 1 orang kemudian memberikan umpan pada sterling yang berlari di sisi sayap kiri. Sterling melakukan umpan tarik tetapi bek tengah Real Madrid, Sergio Ramos membuang bola dan bola jatuh ke kaki modric. Sekarang, real madrid melakukan serangan balik. Modric melewati 3 orang namun karena terlalu lama menguasai bola, bola langsung di antisipasi oleh Nicolas Otamendi dan dibuang ke sisi tengah lapangan. Aguero mendapatkan bola dan kini MC melakukan serangan balik. Minato berusaha melakukan pergerakan tanpa bola untuk mencari ruang kosong, lalu minato berlari tanpa bola ke depan gawang real madrid.

"hei kau, jika kau berada disini terus, bisa bisa kau offside tau". Ucap kiper Madrid, Navas sambil menggosok kepalanya.

Lalu minato sudah berada di sisi lapangan tengah.

"hah!!"."dia sudah di lapangan tengah"."larinya cepat sekali"."itu setan atau manusia?". Keilor Navas terkejut.

Ternyata minato melakukan pengelabuhan. Pertandingan masih berlangsung, kedua tim masih menjaga daerah nya masing masing. Hingga menit ke 15' kedua tim masih belum ada yang mencetak goal. Kali ini dari sisi kanan, bale membawa bola kemudian menggoceknya melewati satu orang dan kemudian melakukan umpan silang, tetapi Bravo, kiper MC sudah lebih dahulu bertindak dan maju meluncur menangkap bola. Bola dibuang ke depan, disana ada fernadinho dan casemiro berduel, akhirnya casemiro mendapatkan bola. Casemiro menggiring bola kemudian mengumpan ke sisi tengah ada CR7 yang berlari disana tetapi CR7 langsung di jaga ketat oleh minato.

"aku yang akan mendapat bolanya!!". Ucap CR7

"jangan senang dulu CR7"."aku juga tidak mau kalah!!". Ucap Minato dengan kecepatan larinya.

Minato berlari sedikit lebih cepat dari CR7 dan akhirnya mendapatkan bola kemudian minato melakukan back hell sombrero dan berhasil melewati CR7. Minato berlari ke lapangan tengah, Minato menggiring bola melewati kroos, James dan Modric. Minato terus merusak pertahanan real madrid. Kemudian minato mengumpan kepada sergio aguero. Aguero menendang dari jarak 25 m dan ditepis oleh Keilor Navas dan menghasilkan tendangan sudut. De Bruyne mengambil alih tendangan sudut. De Bruyne menendang, Minato melompat menyundul bola tetapi dapat diamankan oleh sergio ramos dan bola dibuang oleh nya.

Menit ke 24'. Para pemain real madrid mencoba melakukan serangan. Sekarang bola berada di kaki Benzema, dia menggiring bola melewati satu orang kemudian mengumpan kepada gareth bale. Bale melakukan umpan tarik, CR7 melompat, tetapi.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencetak gol!!". Ucap minato juga berduel menyundul bola dengan CR7.

Ternyata Minato mundur jauh ke garis pertahanan dan sekarang berduel menyundul bola dengan CR7. Bola terpental ke atas. Minato dan CR7 jatuh ke lapangan dengan posisi tidak seimbang. Kemudian Bravo melompat menangkap bola.

"fiuhh terima kasih minato". Ucap Bravo.

"sama sama, itulah tugas pemain bola". Ucap minato.

Kemudian minato berlari ke depan lagi. Para cameramen mengambil gambar saat minato dan CR7 lagi berduel di udara tadi. Sekarang sudah masuk menit ke 42' tetapi kedudukan masih 0 - 0. Kali ini pelanggaran dilakukan oleh Vincent Kompany. Tendangan bebas diambil oleh CR7. ini jarak yang mematikan sekali. Diam diam, Minato yang tahu kondisi ini, sudah berlari menyelinap ke dalam gawang.

CR7 mengambil tendangan bebas, CR7 menendang bola dan bola melengkung deras ke pojok kanan gawang. Kiper pun tidak dapat menggapai bola. Bola semakin meluncur ke arah gawang. Tetapi dari dalam gawang, Minato berlari dan menyundul bola itu. CR7 pun terkejut.

"hehehe aku tak akan membiarkan satu gol pun bersarang dari kakimu". Ucap Minato semangat.

"bagus sekali Minato ttebane!!". Teriak kushina yang menonton dirumahnya.

Babak pertama akan segera berakhir. Kali ini Sergio Aguero datang menjemput bola, kemudian menggiring ke depan merusak pertahanan dari real madrid, tetapi di antisipasi dengan baik oleh sergio ramos.

"ahh sialan". Ucap aguero

Prit... Babak pertama telah berakhir. Para kedua kubu pemain meninggalkan lapangan pertandingan untuk beristirahat.

"tadi itu hampir saja". Ucap kevin de bruyne.

"fiuhh, Minato untung saja kau menyelamatkan gawang". Ucap yaya toure.

"heheheh itulah tugas pemain sepak bola". Ucap minato menyengir.

"oh iya berapa usiamu?". Tanya aguero.

"sekarang sudah 20 tahun". Ucap minato.

"ohh begitu". Ucap aguero.

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari pelatih masing masing akhirnya pada babak kedua, kedua pemain pun masuk kembali ke lapangan. Minato berlari penuh semangat kedalam lapangan. Kick off dimulai dari real madrid sekarang. Dan babak kedua telah dimulai. Kini para pemain real madrid yang menguasai bola. Bola berada di kaki Toni Kroos dan diumpan ke sisi depan namun Kompany berhasil memotong bola, bola kembali jatuh di kaki para pemain madrid. Kali ini modric melakukan dribble melewati 2 orang dan melakukan umpan terobosan kepada benzema yang sudah berada di depan. Benzema mendapatkan bola, dia berlari kearah gawang. Otamendi berlari mepet di sebelah benzema. Benzema memberhentikan bola, otamendi pun terpeleset.

"sialan!!". Teriak otamendi.

Benzema melakukan tendangan, tetapi dengan aksi beraninya Bravo menepis bola tetapi rebound, marcelo bek kiri datang mengambil bola dan menendang bola tetapi Sagna menghadang bola itu dengan kepalanya dan berhasil dibuang jauh ke luar kotak penalti namun CR7 sudah mengambil bola dan bersiap untuk menendang. CR7 menendang bola itu deras ke arah gawang.

"tidak akan kubiarkan gol tercipta dari kakimu!!"."karena aku akan selalu menghadangnya!!". Ucap minato berlari ke depan gawang.

Minato melompat untuk mengantisipasi bola tendangan dari CR7 yang deras. Minato berhasil menghadang bola nya dan minato terlempar menatap tiang gawang karena tendangan CR7 yang keras.

Brak...

Bahu kanan Minato menatap tiang dengan keras. Minato pun mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya.

"kau tidak apa apa?". Tanya kompany.

"ughh sakit sekali". Ucap minato masih mengerang.

"kalau terlalu sakit, ada pemain pengganti kok". Ucap Bravo.

Lalu minato berdiri dan mulai bertanding lagi.

"aku tidak apa apa"."aku masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingan". Ucap minato.

Minato melanjutkan pertandingannya lagi. Kali ini tendangan sudut untuk real madrid. Modric mengambil alih. Bola sudah ditendang, CR7 menyundul bola ke arah gawang tetapi lagi lagi, Minato menghadangnya dan gawang pun terselamatkan. Bola jatuh di kaki Sagna, sagna memberikan umpan jauh.

Bola diterima baik oleh kevin de bruyne. Kevin dr bruyne melakukan turn dan berhasil melewati satu pemain. Sudah memasuki menit ke 60'. Permainan berlangsung seru sekali. Sterling menggiring bola di sisi sayap dengan kecepatan solo run nya. Sterling memberikan umpan tarik kepada yaya toure. Yaya toure menendang bola tetapi masih melenceng di sisi kanan gawang madrid.

"Minato, aku harap kau tidak apa apa". Ucap kushina khawatir setelah melihat scene dimana Minato menabrak tiang.

Kali ini minato menguasai bola. 3 pemain menghadangnya. Modric, kroos dan james. Minato pun menyeringai.

"ayolah kawan, mari bersenang senang". Ucap minato.

Minato berlari terus ke gawang. 3 pemain tadi berlari ke arah minato. Minato melakukan double touch dribble melewati james. Kini tersisa modric dan kroos yang berlari disamping kanan kiri minato.

"kau takkan bisa kemana mana!!". Ucap kroos.

"kami akan menghentikanmu". Ucap modric.

"ohh begitu ya, bagaimana kalau ini". Ucap minato.

Minato menambah kecepatan larinya, modric dan kroos mengejar Minato. Kemudian minato menambahkan kecepatan lagi. Mereka juga menambah kecepatannya. Kemudian minato memberhentikan bolanya sehingga mereka pun terpeleset. Kaki modric mengenai hidung Toni Kroos. Minato melaju ke arah gawang.

"bagus minato"."sebelah sini!!". Teriak aguero meminta bola.

Minato memberikan umpan kepada aguero. Aguero menggiring bola melewati satu pemain dan mengumpan pada De Bruyne ke sisi sayap kanan. De Bruyne menggiring bola dan berhasil melewati Danilo dengan nutmegnya. De Bruyne melakukan tendangan namun Keilor Navas masih bisa menepis nya.

Pertandingan semakin memanas. Perebutan bola semakin terjadi didalam lapangan. Sampai menit ke 75' kedudukan masih 0 - 0. CR7 menggiring bola ke tengah lapangan dan merusak pertahanan MC. Tetapi lagi lagi minato menjaganya dengan ketat, minato berhasil memotong bola dan bola keluar dari lapangan.

"kau hebat juga ya". Ucap CR7

"terima kasih dan aku juga ingin berduel dengan pemain megabintang sepertimu". Ucap minato.

Lalu real madrid melakukan lemparan ke dalam. Fernadinho langsung mengambil bola dengan sundulannya dan minato langsung menerima bolanya.

"ugh!!!". Minato menggiring bola sambil sedikit memegang bahunya.

"mi..Minato-kun". Ucap kushina lirih di depan TV.

Walaupun bahunya sedikit kesakitan tetapi Minato terus menggiring bola itu dengan lincah. Kini sudah memasuki menit ke 84'. Minato masih tetap menggiring bola itu. Terus melakukan trik dan terus melewati beberapa pemain yang menghadangnya.

"sebelah sini!!". Teriak de bruyne.

Minato mengumpan bola itu kepada de bruyne, lalu de bruyne melakukan umpan lambung kembali. Namun pepe berhasil membuang bola. Tetapi Minato dengan sigap mengambil bola itu dari jarak 25 m didepan gawang.

"ini dia!!". Ucap minato.

Apa yang akan dilakukan minato. Minato bersiap untuk menendang.

"cepat hentikan dia!!". Teriak Bale kepada lini belakang.

Ramos, marcelo, pepe dan danilo berlari ke arah minato yang bersiap melakukan tendangan.

"akan kuhentikan kau!!". Ucap sergio ramos.

Kemudian sergio ramos dan danilo melakukan sliding tackle ke arah minato. Sementara marcelo dan pepe berlari untuk melakukan Body Cash kepada minato. Lalu minato mengempit bola itu di antara kedua kakinya dan minato melompat ke atas. Semua pemain dan penonton pun terkejut.

"sekarang terima ini!!". Teriak minato.

"a..apa!!". Ucap CR7 terkejut yang melihat.

Lalu minato melakukan tendangan di udara. Bola sudah ditendang, bola menukik tajam melengkung ke arah gawang.

"itu adalah". Ucap aguero terkejut.

"itu drive shot". Ucap guardiola terkejut.

Keilor Navas berusaha menggapai tendangan itu dan bola semakin menukik tajam ke arah gawang.

"aku tidak bisa menggapainya". Ucap Navas.

Brak...

Bola pun menyentuh jaring gawang. Minato jatuh dengan sempurna. Pada menit ke 86' Minato mencatatkan namanya di papan skore. Skor berubah menjadi 1 - 0 untuk keunggulan Manchester City. Kemudian minato memegang bahunya yang sedikit kesakitan.

"gol ttebane!!"."minato-kun!!". Teriak kushina semangat.

Para pendukung MC pun bersorak gembira.

"gi...gila". Ucap para pemain real madrid.

Pertandingan di lanjutkan kembali. Kini kedua tim, staminanya sudah mencapai pada batasnya. Kedua tim sudah sama sama kelelahan. CR7 menggiring bola untuk merusak pertahanan MC. Real Madrid teringgal 1 - 0 setelah minato melakukan drive shot. Tetapi Minato masih menjaga ketat, bola berhasil direbut oleh minato.

Minato berlari merusak pertahanan real madrid. Kini sudah masuk sisa waktu. Babak kedua akan segera berakhir.

"tak akan aku biarkan kau merusak pertahanan kami lagi!!". Ucap sergio ramos berlari ke arah minato.

Sergio ramos melakukan sliding tackle ke arah minato. Minato terkena tackle keras sergio ramos dan terjatuh!!.

"arghh!!!". Minato berteriak kesakitan dan tergeletak di lapangan.

Wasit pun meniupkan peluit pelanggaran. Tampaknya sergio ramos melakukan tackle keras dan berbahaya mengenai tulang kering dan lutut minato.

"Minato!!". Teriak aguero ke arah minato.

Suasana di lapangan menjadi panas. Aguero mendorong ramos hingga ramos terjatuh.

"hei apa apaan kau main kasar!!". Ucap aguero marah.

Minato masih memegangi kakinya kesakitan. Dan juga lututnya sedikit bengkok.

"cepat bawakan tandu!!". Teriak wasit.

Kemudian minato diangkat ke tandu oleh para petugas kesehatan dari lapangan. Mereka memberikan spray kepada minato agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"aduh sakit sekali". Ucap minato.

"Minato kau tidak apa apa?". Tanya guardiolla.

"ck.. Sakit sekali!!". Ucap minato masih mengerang kesakitan.

Para pemain cadangan MC segera membantu minato mengompresi lutut minato dengan es batu.

"ukhh sakit sekali, dasar sialan!!". Ucap minato geram.

"minato-kun!!"."ttebane!!"."apa apaan dia main kasar!!"."kalau aku ada, sudah daritadi aku menghajarnya ttebane!!". Teriak kushina.

Sergio aguero protes kepada ramos dan hampir saja bertengkar beruntung kedua pemain itu pun berhasil dilerai oleh masing masing anggota tim nya. Dan wasit memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kartu merah kepada sergio ramos, dan akhirnya ramos keluar dari lapangan pertandingan.

Minato masih diberi pengobatan pada lututnya. Tulang keringnya tidak seberapa sakit.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Manchester City tidak melakukan pergantian pemain karena tinggal 1 menit pertandingan akan berakhir. Dan akhirnya wasit meniup peluit panjang tanda berakhir nya final UEFA Champions dan berhasil dimenangkan oleh manchester City.

"hei anak muda kau tidak apa apa?". Tanya Ronaldo menghampiri minato.

"aku tidak apa apa"."ck.. Aduh sakit!!". Ucap Minato.

"permainanmu sangat bagus sekali di lapangan"."kau benar benar hebat". Ucap CR7.

"ya terima kasih atas pujiannya Hahaha". Ucap minato tertawa.

Kemudian CR7 dan minato berfoto bersama meskipun minato masih duduk di tandu. Setelah itu para pemain MC pun berfoto bersama di depan piala UEFA karena menjadi pemenang untuk musim ini. Kemudian minato menahan rasa sakitnya untuk berdiri menuju para pemain untuk berfoto bersama meskipun jalannya sedikit pincang.

Setelah berfoto bersama minato langsung diantar kerumah sakit oleh mobil medis.

"hmm jadi minato namikaze baiklah kami akan melakukan operasi lutut sekarang untuk mengantisipasi agar tidak semakin parah". Ucap dokter kepada minato.

"baiklah". Ucap minato.

2 Jam kemudian operasi berjalan dengan lancar.

"baiklah kaki anda sudah tidak ada masalah tetapi sebaiknya anda jangan bermain dulu selama 3 bulan untuk masa pemulihan"."dan anda sebaiknya istirahat yang cukup dirumah" Ucap dokter.

"baiklah dokter kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak". Ucap minato.

Minato's POV

3 bulan tanpa bertanding. Sungguh mengesalkan. Tetapi aku akan berjuang supaya bisa sembuh lebih cepat dan segera bisa membela Manchester City di pertandingan selanjutnya.


	14. chapter 14

Fanfic naruto

Pair: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki.

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 14

Happy Reading

Cedera lutut yang diderita minato selama 3 bulan, membuatnya tidak ada kerjaan apartemennya di inggris, karena itu minato memutuskan untuk berlibur dulu ke jepang selama 3 bulan selama masa pemulihannya.

Akhirnya pada malam hari, Minato pun sampai di jepang dan sekarang minato naik taxi untuk pergi ke rumah kushina.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"duhh siapa sih yang mengetuk malam malam begini oahmm". Ucap kushina sambil menguap.

Lalu kushina membukakan pintunya dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintunya malam malam.

"Minato-kun!!"."kau!!". Ucap kushina terkejut.

"kushina-chan aku pulang". Ucap minato memeluk kushina.

"umm okaeri minato-kun". Ucap kushina tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan minato.

Kemudian kushina mempersilahkan Minato masuk ke dalam rumah nya dan mengambilkan segelas teh hangat dan biskuit untuk minato.

"umm minato-kun, apakah kau cedera?". Tanya kushina cemas.

"iya aku cedera di bagian lutut tetapi jangan khawatir karena aku akan pulih selama 3 bulan". Ucap minato tersenyum.

"3 bulan?"."lumayan lama itu". Ucap kushina.

"iya, karena itu daripada gak ada kerjaan di apartemen mendingan aku kesini aja"."sekalian liburan"."aku juga sudah minta izin pelatih"."dan ketika cederaku pulih maka aku akan balik lagi kesana". Ucap minato

"ohh begitu". Ucap kushina.

"karena itu apakah aku boleh tinggal dirumah mu hehehe?". Tanya minato.

Kushina pun refleks langsung memeluk minato dengan erat.

"boleh kok minato-kun dengan begitu rumah akan jadi rame dong ttebane!!". Ucap kushina semangat.

"hahaha iya". Ucap Minato tertawa.

"umm minato-kun, semoga cedera mu cepat sembuh". Ucap kushina.

"baiklah terima kasih kushina-chan"."oh ya ngomong ngomong, katanya kau akan mengikuti tes akselerasi untuk lulus fakultas kedokteran kan?". Ucap minato.

"tes nya dimulai seminggu lagi". Ucap kushina.

"semoga berhasil kushina-chan"."setelah lulus kau akan bekerja di rumah sakit mana?". Tanya minato.

"umm mungkin setelah lulus, aku akan bekerja di rumah sakit pusat di tokyo". Ucap kushina.

"kau akan pindah rumah dari konoha?". Tanya minato.

"umm ya begitulah". Ucap kushina.

"kalau begitu ketika kau pindah rumah kau beritahu aku ya alamatnya hahaha". Ucap minato.

"ya aku akan memberitahumu kok". Ucap kushina tersenyum.

Seminggu kemudian tes akselerasi pun dimulai.

Kushina's POV

Inikah yang disebut ketegangan? Tes ini hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang tertentu saja. Baiklah keluarkan semua kemampuan yang kau miliki, kushina. Kerjakan tes ini dengan baik.

Kushina end POV

Akhirnya setelah 3 jam, kushina sudah menyelesaikan tes nya.

"bagaimana tes nya kushina-chan?". Tanya minato.

"hmm berjalan dengan baik ttebane!!". Ucap kushina semangat.

"hahaha syukurlah kalau begitu"."kapan pengumumannya?". Tanya minato.

"kira-kira 2 minggu lagi sih"."sambil menunggu hasil waktu santai sangat banyak sekali". Ucap kushina.

"yeah hahaha". Ucap minato.

Sementara di inggris, Manchester City sedang melakukan friendly match melawan flaminggo FC dari brazil. Di flaminggo terdapat seorang pemain hebat yang dijuluki sebagai Robot sepak bola, Carlos Santana.

"ck... Sialan!!". Ucap aguero ketika bola direbut oleh carlos santana.

Skor saat ini 1 - 2 untuk keunggulan FC flaminggo. Manchester City tertinggal 1 angka dari flaminggo. Santana menggiring bola dengan cepat dan menerobos masuk pertahanan lawan. Kemudian Otamendi memotong bola tetapi bola kembali jatuh di kaki leo. Leo menggiring bola melewati 3 orang langsung kemudian mengumpan kepada santana.

"tidak akan aku biarkan kau lari!!". Ucap kompany melakukan tackle.

Tetapi dengan indahnya santana melompat menghindar kemudian melakukan tendangan drive shot. Kiper berusaha menangkap tetapi bola semakin meluncur deras.

"tinggal 1 cm lagi!!"."tinggal 1 cm lagi!!". Ucap bravo didalam hatinya.

Dash...

Bola berhasil di halau oleh Bravo, aksi yang sangat luar biasa, menyelamatkan tendangan drive shot yang menukik tajam. MC selamat kali ini.

"heh tidak gol ya". Ucap santana sambil tersenyum sinis.

Kali ini sepak pojok di ambil oleh leo, leo menendang bola dan Sagna berhasil menghalaunya. Kevin de bruyne mengambil bola dan kemudian menggiring melewati 2 pemain lawan.

"ck ini sulit sekali"."Minato, aku harap cederamu segera pulih". Ucap kevin de bruyne dalam hati sambil tetap menggiring bola.

Pertandingan persahabatan akan segera selesai. Kedudukan masih unggul 1 - 2 untuk flaminggo. Semuanya dicetak oleh Carlos Santana dan bahkan saat mencetak gol tidak melakukan selebrasi atau pun tersenyum. Dia memang benar benar seperti robot.

"dasar robot sepak bola!!"."habis mencetak gol, selebrasi atau tertawa pun tidak"."cih menyebalkan". Ucap aguero mengelap keringatnya.

Prit...

Wasit meniupkan peluit panjang nya bahwa pertandingan telah selesai. Manchester City tertinggal selisih 1 angka saja. Santana yang tanpa ekspresi seperti robot pun melakukan permainan yang memukau sepanjang pertandingan.

Tetapi saat semua melakukan salam salaman hanya santana saja yang langsung pergi ke loker pemain.

"santana". Ucap leo melihat santana dengan pandangan kasihan.

"sialan apa apaan dia itu, sombong sekali". Ucap sterling.

"ck dasar robot". Ucap de bruyne yang geram dengan sikap sombong santana.

Kembali ke jepang. Saat ini minato dan kushina sedang berjalan jalan di taman yang ada didekat kampus.

"semoga saja hasil tes nya bagus dan kau dapat urutan pertama". Ucap minato.

"amin"."terima kasih minato-kun". Ucap kushina tersenyum.

"ya sama sama"."oh iya apakah kau lapar?". Tanya minato.

"umm tidak minato-kun, aku malah lagi kekenyangan, sebelum tes aku tegang jadi aku makan ramen di kantin banyak sekali hahaha". Ucap kushina sambil tertawa.

"ya ampun kushina, jangan kebanyakan makan ramen deh"."gak baik buat kesehatan". Ucap minato tertawa kecil.

Hari demi hari semakin berlalu. Dua minggu kemudian hasil tes akselerasi pun sudah keluar dan terpajang jelas di papan madding kampus.

"wah ternyata uzumaki Kushina-san memang hebat". Ucap salah satu anak kampus.

"iya"."dia berada di peringkat satu tes akselerasi". Ucap siswa yang lain.

Kemudian kushina menerobos kumpulan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berkumpul dipapan madding itu dan kushina pun melihatny. Alangkah terkejutnya kushina, hasil tes nya sangat memuaskan dan mendapat nilai terbaik di kampusnya.

"yatta!!"."aku berhasil dattebane!!"."akhirnya aku lulus ttebane!!". Ucap kushina semangat.

"wahh selamat ya kushina-chan". Ucap mikoto muncul dari kantin.

"makasih miko-chan ttebane!!". Ucap kushina senang sekali lalu memeluk mikoto.

"hahaha iya sama sama"."kalau mina-kun tahu dia pasti senang". Mikoto juga memeluk kushina.

"iya tentu saja ttebane!!". Ucap kushina semangat.

"tadaima!!". Ucap kushina riang.

"okaeri kushina-chan". Ucap minato yang sedang duduk sambil minum teh hangat.

Lalu kushina berlari memeluk minato dan sangat senang sekali.

"minato-kun, aku lulus ttebane!!". Ucap kushina riang.

"benarkah?"."hahaha selamat kushina-chan". Ucap minato membalas pelukan kushina, kemudian minato memeluknya erat sekali.

"hihihi". Ucap kushina menyengir.

"umm kapan wisuda?". Tanya minato.

"kalau lulus tes akselerasi sih lusa wisudanya". Ucap kushina.

"baiklah akan aku temani foto wisuda"."mumpung kebetulan aku ada disini". Ucap minato.

Kemudian kushina memeluk erat minato lagi dan mencium pipi minato.

"makasih minato-kun dattebane!!". Ucap kushina.

"haha sama sama kushina-chan". Ucao Minato tersenyum lebar.

Hari wisuda kushina telah tiba, kini kushina memakai gaun berwarna putih yang indah sekali dan juga dengan rambut merahnya yang dibiarkan digerai panjang.

"baiklah aku sudah siap minato ayo kita ke tempat wisuda". Ucap kushina tersenyum.

"wow kushina kau cantik sekali". Ucap minato memeluk kushina dari depan.

Blush... Wajah kushina pun merona merah karena pelukan minato. Kemudian kushina membalas pelukan minato dengan lembut.

"hehe terima kasih kushina-chan". Ucap kushina tersenyum lebar.

Minato memakai style dengan jas dan kemeja putih disertai dasi sama seperti ketika dia berfoto bersama manager MC saat melakukan transfer dari Konohagakure FC ke Manchester City.

"kau juga tampan memakai jasmu minato-kun hihihi". Ucap kushina.

"hehehe yap tentu saja". Ucap minato.

"hahaha serasa kita akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahan". Ucap kushina.

"ya itu nanti pasti kita lakukan bersama kushina-chan". Ucap minato menyengir.

Wajah kushina merona merah ketika mendengar ucapan minato.

"nah baiklah ayo kita ke kampusmu". Ucap minato.

Setelah sampai di kampus, acara kelulusan untuk mahasiswa yang mengikuti akselerasi pun dimulai. Setelah acara inti, kushina dan minato berfoto bersama di ruang foto. Kushina duduk dan minato berdiri sambil memegang bahu kushina.

"hihihi foto kita bagus sekali ya hahaha". Ucap minato.

"ya kau benar"."baiklah akan ku upload saja lah di instagram". Ucap minato.

"terserah kau saja". Ucap kushina.

Setelah minato memosting fotonya di instagram, langsung banyak notif like and comment di instagram minato.

Salah satunya:

@kevindebruyne: ohh jadi kau sedang berlibur ya. Apakah dia pacarmu? Pacarmu cantik sekali. Semoga cepat sembuh cederamu.

@sterling7: wih wih minato. Cantik amat kekasihmu wkwkwk. Cepat nikah sana haha.

"ahh dasar kalian ini". Minato bergumam sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kushina dan minato berjalan jalan dengan santai sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan hal itu menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"hei bukankah itu namikaze minato!!". Teriak salah seorang di lokasi itu.

"iya itu dia orangnya!!". Ucap orang yang lain.

"sugoii"."bintang MC asal negara kita ada disini". Ucap seorang bocah yang sedang makan es krim.

"wow itu the sombrero yellow flash".

Dan ucapan ucapan kagum itu pun terus terdengar sepanjang jalan yang dilewati minakushi.

"ya ampun kau ini terkenal sekali ya hahaha". Ucap kushina tersenyum lebar.

"hahaha iya kushina-chan". Ucap minato.

Tak lupa, orang orang yang ada di sekitar jalan pun memotret minakushi yang sedang jalan bergandengan tangan. Minakushi mengacuhkannya dan tetap bersikap biasa saja. Dan juga minato memberikan sapaan dengan senyuman manisnya kepada orang orang yang ada disana.

"bukankah itu kakashi nii-san?"."dan kushina nee-san!". Ucap seseorang berambut putih dan separuh wajahnya ditutupi masker.

"kau benar kakashi"."sudah lama sekali tak bertemu minato nii-san sejak dia dipindah ke Manchester Cuty". Ucap obito.

Kedua bocah itu pun langsung berlari ke arah pasangan yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan itu.

"minato nii-san!!!". Teriak Obito.

Minato yang merasa di panggil langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"kalian?"."obito, kakashi?". Tanya minato.

"Minato, nii-san!!". Teriak mereka berdua.

"wuah hahaha ternyata kalian gak berubah"."kalian habis darimana kok muka kalian kusut gitu?". Tanya Minato.

"kami habis main bola kakashi nii". Ucap obito.

"iya kami habis main bola". Ucap kakashi sambil memegang bola.

"wahh bersemangat sekali kalian ini". Ucap minato tersenyum.

"ya ampun obito"."dagumu kenapa ttebane?". Tanya kushina.

"tadi habis main bola jatuh nyungsep". Ucap obito.

"ya ampun, kalau main bola hati hati, sini nee-san obatin, nee-san bawa salep di tas kecilku". Ucap kushina.

"ha'i!!"."makasih nee-san". Ucap obito.

"nah kakashi bagaimana sepak bolamu di konohagakure bersama obito?". Tanya minato.

"di usia kami yang sudah 15 tahun, aku masih di tim konohagakure B, sedangkan dia, Obito, aku akui dia sedikit lebih hebat diatasku"."dia sudah dimasukkan ke squad tim A konohagakure FC meskipun dia bukan tim inti". Ucap kakashi.

"oh begitu ya". Ucap minato.

"umm tumben minato nii kesini?". Tanya kakashi.

"sebenarnya kaki nii-san lagi cedera"."cedera selama 3 bulan gak bisa main"."gara gara di tackle". Ucap minato.

"biar kutebak pasti sama sergio ramos". Ucap kakashi.

"nah iya kau benar". Ucap minato.

"nah sudah selesai". Ucap kushina.

"terima kasih kushina nee-san hihi". Ucap Obito menyengir.

Kemudian kakashi menantang minato untuk melakukan juggling meskipun lagi di pinggir jalan raya.

"ayo kakashi nii aku tantang nii-san juggling". Ucap kakashi.

"umm boleh lagipula hanya juggling"."tidak masalah untuk kakiku". Ucap minato.

Kemudian kakashi yang memulai duluan. Penampilan kakashi sungguh cukup bagus dan menarik perhatian orang orang yang ada di sana.

"wah anak itu berbakat juga ya". Ucap seseorang yang melihat kakashi.

"wah hebat juga dia". Ucap orang yang lain.

Kemudian setelah kakashi, barulah minato melakukan freestyle juggle. Saat minato melakukan aksinya banyak orang orang yang bersorak dan merekam video nya dengan hp atau kamera. Setelah itu, Minato mengembalikan bola nya pada kakashi dan sekalian menandatanganinya.

"nah ini bolamu kakashi"."makasih ya". Ucap minato sambil nyengir.

"iya sama sama". Ucap kakashi.

"nah ayo kakashi udah lapar nih ayo pulang". Ucap Obito.

"nah baiklah minato nii-san, kushina nee-san, kami pulang dulu"."selamat siang". Ucap Kakashi pamit.

"selamat siang". Ucap minakushi bersamaan.

"ahh akhirnya sampai rumah"."aku capek ttebane!!". Ucap kushina.

"hmm ya sudah ayo tidur". Ucap minato memegang tangan kushina.

"hmm ayo, aku malas ganti bajunya"."oahmm". Ucap kushina menguap.

"aku juga sama". Ucap minato.

Minato dan kushina pun tidur bersama dengan gaun dan jas yang mereka pakai. Kemudian mereka tertidur saling berpelukan.

"oyasuminasai". Ucap kushina.

"oyasumi mo kushina-chan". Ucap minato.


	15. chapter 15

Fanfic naruto

Pair: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 15

Happy Reading.

Sudah 1,5 bulan lamanya minato berada di jepang. Kini tinggal 1,5 bulan lagi masa cederanya akan berakhir. Saat ini, minato sedang menemani kushina mencari rumah sakit yang membutuhkan lowongan pekerjaan.

"minato-kun!!"."itu konohagakure medical center hospital". Ucap kushina semangat.

"umm jadi kau tidak jadi pindah ke tokyo?". Tanya minato.

"ahh kurasa tidak usah lah lagipula, tokyo itu jauh dari sini, di konoha sudah bagus dengan fasilitas dan pelayanan rumah sakitnya"."selain itu, dekat juga dari rumah". Ucap kushina.

"hahaha iya kau benar". Ucap minato.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit yang besar itu. Kemudian kushina segera melapor kepada kepala rumah sakit tersebut. Sementara Minato menunggu di luar.

"permisi selamat siang". Ucap kushina tanpa ragu.

"selamat siang"."ada perlu apa kemari?". Ucap kepala rumah sakit tersebut.

"perkenalkan nama saya kushina uzumaki, saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai dokter disini". Ucap kushina.

"salam kenal, nama saya Tsunade Senju"."dan apakah anda punya keahlian lain?". Tanya tsunade.

"Keahlian lain?"."saya mengambil spesialis THT". Ucap kushina.

"hmm begitu ya, bisakah saya melihat nilai anda?". Tanya tsunade.

"baiklah kalau begitu". Ucap kushina.

Tsunade melihat ijazah kuliahnya dan juga nilai nilai nya selama ini dengan seksama.

"nilai anda bagus sekali"."baiklah saya akan memberikan tes komputer untuk anda, silahkan ikut saya". Ucap tsunade.

"baik". Ucap kushina.

Kemudian setelah ditunjukkan tes oleh tsunade, kushina pun mengamati tesnya dengan seksama.

"baiklah saya akan memantau nilai tes anda dari komputer saya, jika tes anda disini kurang dari 7,7 maka saya mohon maaf, anda masih belum bisa diterima"."dan selamat mengerjakan". Ucap tsunade tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah"."yosha dattebane!!". Ucap kushina.

Kushina pun mengerjakan soal berbasis komputer itu dengan cermat dan teliti serta cepat. Baru 45 menit saja kushina telah menyelesaikan soal soal tesnya.

"baiklah tsunade-sama, tes nya sudah selesai". Ucap kushina.

"hmm setelah saya melihat nilai tes anda"."selamat ya, anda diterima"."sekarang anda adalah bagian dari rumah sakit ini"."selamat datang di konohagakure medical center hospital". Ucap tsunade tersenyum.

"yatta!!"."aku berhasil ttebane!!"."hmm berapa nilai tes saya?". Tanya kushina semangat.

"haha kau ini bersemangat sekali"."nilai tes anda 9,2"."wow, belum ada dokter disini yang mencapai nilai setinggi ini"."dan cuma hanya anda seorang yang mendapat nilai tes tertinggi disini". Ucap tsunade.

"yatta!!". Ucap kushina tersenyum lebar.

"kalau begitu kebetulan ada satu dokter THT disini yang kosong dan sedang pindah ke rumah sakit lain"."jadi saya akan menempatkan anda di bagian itu"."mulai lusa, kau bisa bekerja di rumah sakit ini"."biar kami yang akan mengurus surat surat penambahan anggota rumah sakit ini". Ucap tsunade.

"terima kasih tsunade-sama". Ucap kushina semangat.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ini jas seragam dokter anda"."semoga sukses disini". Ucap tsunade tersenyum ramah dan memberikan jas seragam itu kepada kushina.

"terima kasih tsunade-sama". Ucap kushina dengan senang hati menerima jas itu.

"baiklah silahkan anda bisa kembali". Ucap tsunade.

Kemudian kushina keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang berseri seri dan penuh senang hati.

"bagaimana kushina-chan?". Tanya minato.

Kushina langsung memeluk minato riang sekali.

"aku berhasil ttebane"."aku berhasil mewujudkan cita-citaku!"."aku sudah jadi dokter resmi". Ucap kushina.

"selamat ya kushina-chan"."kau berhasil". Ucap minato membalas pelukan kushina.

"aku senang sekali ttebane!!". Ucap kushina.

"haha iya"."kapan kau mulai bekerja?". Tanya minato.

"lusa nanti aku akan bekerja disini". Ucap kushina semangat.

"ohh begitu ya"."akhirnya kau dapat pekerjaan juga hihi". Ucap minato nyengir.

Lusa kemudian, kushina sudah siap dengan seragam dokter nya di hari pertama kushina bekerja. Wajah kushina menunjukkan ekspresi senang sekali.

"baiklah ganbatte kushina!!"."pasienmu sudah menunggumu!!"."kesehatan dan keselamatan pasien adalah yang utama!!". Gumam kushina bersemangat di depan cerminnya.

Setelah sarapan bersama minato, kushina pun berangkat bekerja.

"baiklah minato-kun, aku berangkat bekerja dulu ttebane!!". Ucap kushina.

"baiklah, selamat bekerja!!". Ucap minato.

Sebelum kushina berangkat, mereka berpelukan dulu. Lalu kushina pun berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Kushina's POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai dokter secara resmi. Akhirnya aku berhasil mewujudkan impianku. Sekarang saatnya semangat di hari pertama bekerja dan sampai kapanpun aku akan semangat.

End kushina's POV.

Manchester City sedang berhadapan dengan Crystal Palace untuk memperebutkan piala liga inggris musim ini.

"ayo maju terus!!"."semangat semangat!". Guardiola berteriak memberikan motivasi buat pemain pemainnya.

Aguero menggiring bola lalu berhasil melewati 2 pemain kemudian mengoper kepada gundogan. Gundogan menendang, tetapi berhasil di tepis kiper menghasilkan tendangan sudut. De bruyne mengambil alih tendangan sudut dan mulai menendang. Bola disundul oleh aguero dan menghasilkan gol!!. Menit ke 55' aguero berhasil menggandakan kedudukan menjadi 4 - 2.

Manchester city terus dominan menyerang dan selama permainan, bola dan lapangan dikuasai oleh manchester city.

"Minato, aku harap kau cepat kembali"."dasar sergio ramos sialan"."kau merusak pemain kami". Ucap aguero dalam hati dan terus menggiring.

Aguero memberikan umpan pada sterling, sterling melakukan solo run dan melewati langsung 3 orang dengan kecepatan nya di sisi sayap. Lalu memberikan umpan terobosan kepada dafid silva. David silva menipu 2 back lawan lalu kemudian melakukan tendangan pisang dan gol!!. Kedudukan berubah menjadi 5 - 2. Dan pertandingan pun berakhir dengan skor 6 - 2 setelah pemain pengganti, leroy sane mencetal gol pada menit ke 92'.

"tadaima!!". Ucap kushina membuka pintu.

"okaeri kushina-chan". Ucap minato yang sedang membuka laptopnya.

Kemudian kushina melepaskan jas nya dan menaruhnya di kamar.

"hmm bagaimana hari pertamamu?". Tanya kushina.

"hmm banyak pasien yang datang jadi aku harus menangani semuanya"."ya meskipun capek, tetapi aku akan tetap bersemangat". Ucap kushina.

"baguslah kalau begitu". Ucap minato tersenyum.

"haha iya"."umm kau sedang apa dengan laptopmu?". Tanya kushina.

"haha biasa sih, main game dan melihat skor pertandingan MC"."sekarang adalah liga inggris untuk musim ini". Ucap minato.

"oh begitu ya"."semoga cedera mu cepat sembuh ya". Ucap kushina.

"makasih kushina-chan". Ucap minato.

Malam harinya, Minato dan kushina sedang berjalan jalan di konoha land.

"hahaha ya ampun kushina fotomu langsung di like banyak juga ya di instagram". Ucap minato ketika dia melihat beranda instagram nya.

"haha iya padahal hari pertama". Ucap kushina tertawa renyah.

"umm followersmu berapa sekarang?". Tanya minato.

"hmm 12,5 K"."ada apa?". Tanya kushina.

"hehe lumayan banyak juga sih hehehe". Ucap minato tertawa.

"oh begitu ya emang kamu berapa?". Tanya kushina.

"hehehe 2,7 M". Ucap minato.

"what!!"."kau serius?"."mana sini lihat". Ucap kushina terkejut lalu mengambil hp minato.

"iya ya kau benar"."uhh kau mau sombong ya". Ucap kushina menggembungkan pipinya.

"enggak kok kushina-chan"."ya karena aku semakin tampil apik untuk klub ku saja". Ucap minato.

"uhh iya deh". Ucap kushina masih menggembungkan pipinya.

"lagipula 12,5 K followers ini sudah banyak sekali untuk seorang dokter cantik sepertimu". Ucap minato.

Blush.. Pipi kushina memerah.

"haha kau ini bisa aja minato-kun". Ucap kushina tersenyum.

"umm kita mau naik wahana apa nih?". Tanya minato.

"bagaimana kalau roller coaster". Ucap kushina semangat.

"hmm oke". Ucap minato.

Kushina dan minato mencoba berbagai macam wahana yang ada disana sampai puas dan setelah 1 jam akhirnya mereka berdua kecapekan.

"kushina, apakah kau lapar?". Tanya minato.

"hmm lumayan sih". Ucap kushina.

"baiklah ayo kita makan"."kau mau makan apa?". Tanya minato.

"terserah minato-kun aja deh". Ucap kushina.

Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju salah satu kedai ramen yang ada di konoha land. Mereka memesan makanannya. Dan setelah pesanan jadi, mereka memakan ramen itu dengan tenang dan lahap.

"hmm ramen ini enak ttebane!!". Ucap kushina.

"haha ya dimanapun ada ramen pasti kamu anggap enak". Ucap minato sambil tertawa.

"hehehe". kushina tertawa.

Setelah selesai makan. Minato dan kushina pun pulang kerumah.

"jalan jalan tadi sangat mengasyikkan, tapi yang bikin aku terkejut yang dirumah hantu itu lho". Ucap kushina.

"haha ya ampun sama boneka pocong gantung takut haha". Ucap minato sedikit tertawa.

"huh!!"."tapi itu mengagetkanku, jantungku serasa mau copot ttebane". Ucap kushina.

Keesokan harinya, kushina bekerja kembali dan minato jalan jalan menuju ke konohagakure FC, timnya yang dulu pernah menjadikan minato hingga menjadi pemain hebat sampai sekarang untuk berkunjung. Minato memakai jaket manchester city nya itu.

"ohayou gozaimasu pelatih Kawasaki". Ucap minato.

"ohayou mo"."ehh Minato?"."apa itu kau?". Tanya orang itu terkejut dengan kedatangan minato.

"iya ini aku pelatih". Ucap minato.

"hahaha bagaimana karirmu di Manchester City?". Tanya Kawasaki.

"syukurlah lancar pelatih". Ucap minato.

"oh ya aku dengar kau cedera ya"."umm berapa bulan?". Tanya kawasaki.

"iya aku cedera pelatih"."selama 3 bulan gak boleh main bola". Ucap minato.

"ohh begitu ya"."umm oh iya, sekarang konohagakure FC akademi sudah punya calon pemain hebat sepertimu". Ucap kawasaki.

"benarkah siapa dia?". Tanya minato.

"namanya yasuo okumura". Ucap kawasaki.

"yasuo okumura?". Tanya minato terkejut.

Flashback.

"terima kasih minato nii-san, dengan sepatu dan bola ini aku akan menjadi pemain yang hebat!!"."aku tidak akan menyerah dan aku akan berlatih keras". Ucap yasuo.

"baiklah, ganbatte yasuo"."semoga impian mu tercapai". Ucap minato mengelus kepala yasuo.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu"."sampai jumpa lagi minato nii, kushina nee". Ucap yasuo menyengir.

"baiklah yasuo"."ganbatte ya ttebane!!". Ucap kushina tersenyum manis.

Flashback off.

"Oh begitu ya"."aku kenal dengan dia"."aku pernah bertemu nya disuatu tempat". Ucap minato.

"oh ya?"."haha iya deh"."gaya bermain sepak bolanya saat aku lewat di lapangan dekat rumahnya, seperti gaya sepak bola brazil, terutama dalam skill nya yang namanya skill sombrero seperti bintang barcelona, neymar, dia bisa menguasai nya"."dan setelah aku lihat saat dia main di lapangan"."maka aku memutuskan untuk merekrut nya dan di akademi, dia bermain sangat bagus sekali". Ucap kawasaki.

"hahaha sepertinya dia akan menjadi pemain yang hebat"."kalau begitu boleh aku jalan jalan berkeliling?"."sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi tempat ini". Ucap minato.

"boleh kok, silahkan Minato". Ucap kawasaki tersenyum ramah.

Minato berkeliling akademi sepak bola konohagakure FC. Dia melihat para pemain muda yang merupakan calon pemain sepak bola masa depan jepang nanti sedang berlatih keras.

Yasuo sedang menggiring bola melewati 1, 2, 3 dan 4 pemain dengan giringan cepatnya. Yasuo sudah sampai didepan gawang. Dia melakukan tendangan drive shot dan gol.

"yatta!!"."aku berhasil". Teriak yasuo senang.

Lalu minato memanggilnya.

"hei yasuo!!". Teriak minato.

"ehh?"."wuahh Minato nii-san!!"."kau lihat aku tadi?". Tanya yasuo mengangkat tangan nya.

"ya aku melihatnya tadi, tendangan yang bagus yasuo!!". Ucap minato.

"iya minato nii-san, aku akan menjadi pemain hebat sepertimu!!"."aku akan berlatih keras". Ucap yasuo.

"oh ya bagaimana kabar ibumu?". Tanya minato.

"sekarang ibuku sudah sehat!!". Ucap yasuo.

"wuah syukurlah"."kalau begitu lanjutkanlah latihanmu ya!!". Ucap minato.

"iya minato nii-san, aku akan melebihimu suatu saat nanti". Ucap yasuo lalu kembali berlatih.

Kemudian minato naik ke lantai atas gedung akademi. Minato bisa melihat ada dua stadion disana yang agak lebar adalah stadion untuk pertandingan pemain tingkat B sedangkan yang besar dan lebar itu adalah tempat untuk bermain di skuad utama Konohagakure FC. Dan stadion utama itu bersandar internasional.

"kau tau lihat jembatan yang ada di sela sela stadion tingkat B dan stadion utama?". Tanya pelatih kawasaki menepuk pundak minato.

"iya aku melihatnya". Ucap minato.

"itu adalah jembatan harapan, para pemain tingkat B akan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan harapan dan impian nya untuk menjadi pemain utama dan bermain di stadion yang besar itu"."mereka yang sudah berlatih dan berusaha keras, akan bisa melewati jembatan itu". Ucap kawasaki.

"haha kau benar pelatih"."aku yakin yasuo pasti bisa melewati jembatan itu suatu hari nanti". Ucap minato.

"yeah, dia anak yang berbakat". Ucap kawasaki.

Kemudian minato kembali lagi melihat lihat anak anak yang sedang berlatih dengan semangat mereka, lalu kemudian minato memberikan instruksi dan ajaran serta melatih sepak bola kepada anak anak akademi disana. Kemudian setelah itu minato berfoto bersama anak anak akademi klub sepak bolanya dulu.

"tadaima". Ucap kushina pulang.

"ohh?"."okaeri kushina-chan". Ucap minato.

"hehehe maaf ya membuatmu menunggu". Ucap kushina.

"tidak apa apa kok"."tidak masalah, kamu kan bekerja". Ucap minato tersenyum.

"oh ya bagaimana kalau kita masak makan malam bersama?". Tanya kushina.

"umm kayanya kamu capek setelah lelah, bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak makanan untuk makan malam?". Tanya minato.

"umm boleh deh"."aku mau mandi dulu kalau begitu". Ucap kushina.

Sambil menunggu waktu makan malam, minato memasak onigiri dengan ayam saus asam manis. Sejak SMA dia sudah bisa memasak.

"nah sempurna sekarang tunggu waktunya makan malam". Gumam minato setelah menyiapkan semua makanannya di meja makan.

Waktu makan malam telah tiba. Minato dan kushina sudah berada di meja makan.

"ini kamu semua yang masak ttebane?". Tanya kushina.

"iya kushina-chan". Ucap minato.

"wah sepertinya enak"."ittadakimasu!!". Ucap kushina memulai makan duluan.

"ittadakimasu". Ucap minato.

Kushina sangat terkejut sekali ketika memakan makanan masakan minato. Masakan minato benar benar enak, tidak kalah enak dengan masakan buatannya sendiri.

"Minato-kun"."ini enak sekali ttebane!!". Ucap kushina dengan mata berbinar binar.

"hehehe benarkah?"."haha arigato". Ucap minato tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam nya kembali. Setelah itu minato dan kushina mencuci piring nya.

"umm Minato-kun aku mau bekerja dulu di kamar, mau meneliti daftar obat yang cocok untuk pasien". Ucap kushina.

"hahaha baiklah kushina-chan, ganbatte". Ucap minato.

Kemudian minato memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah, berjalan jalan berkeliling konoha malam malam dengan jalan kaki. Daun daun sakura berguguran, musim dingin akan segera datang. Udara di kota konoha mulai dingin. Minato pergi ke apotik untuk membeli spray agar bisa sembuh lebih cepat.

Minato's POV.

Cedera selama 3 bulan itu memang merepotkan. Aku jadi tidak bisa bermain. Kakiku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencetak gol lagi di lapangan hijau, berlari lah dan terus tertawa. Mencetak gol dan meraih kemenangan. Semoga saja MC bisa memenangkan liga inggris lagi untuk musim ini.

End Minato's POV.

"akhirnya selesai ttebane"."oahmm". Ucap kushina menguap lalu kemudian tertidur di meja kerjanya di kamarnya.

Minato sudah pulang kerumah sehabis jalan jalan berkeliling. Lalu dia melihat kushina tertidur lelap di mejanya dengan tangan sebagai bantal nya.

"haha ya ampun"."dokter cantikku sudah tidur ya". Gumam minato.

Kemudian minato menggendong kushina ke kasur dan menaruhnya di atas kasur. Lalu minato mematikan lampu dan naik keatas kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya dan kushina dengan selimut.

"baiklah selamat malam kushina-chan sayangku". Ucap Minato lalu mencium dahi kushina dan tidur memeluknya.

Oyasuminasai...


	16. chapter 16

Fanfic naruto

Pair: Minato Namikaze

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 16

Happy reading

Minato telah pulih dari cedera yang cukup parah selama 3 bulan, Minato telah balik lagi ke inggris. Tetapi dia merasakan kakinya lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Minato melangkah santai menuju lapangan untuk latihan.

"selamat pagi semuanya". Ucap minato menyapa.

"pagi!!". Ucap semua pemain MC.

"ahh akhirnya kamu kembali juga"."bagaimana dengan cederamu?". Tanya Aguero.

"ya syukurlah sudah pulih kembali dan aku merasa, kakiku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya". Ucap minato sambil menyengir.

"ohh begitu ya ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya". Ucap kevin de bruyne sambil menendang bola ke arah minato.

Minato menerima bola itu dengan kontrol yang sangat baik di bahunya, kemudian minato melakukan juggling dan menendang ke gawang dan masuk membelok tajam.

"tendangan itu!!"."drive shot ya". Ucap aguero.

"hmm iya". Ucap minato.

"tendangan itu sama seperti si robot sepak bola yang angkuh yang dikeluarkan itu". Ucap fernadinho.

"robot sepak bola?"."siapa?".Tanya minato.

"kau tidak tau ya, saat kau sedang cedera dan pulang ke jepang, MC melakukan sparing melawan FC Flamingo, dari Brazil"."dan kami kalah 2 - 1 dengan tendangan itu". Ucap aguero.

"huh dia itu angkuh sekali, habis mencetak gol bukannya berakselerasi atau tersenyum, dia malah diam saja dan tak bicara". Ucap yaya toure.

"sama seperti robot". Ucap silva.

"robot banyak dirumahku". Ucap de bruyne.

"hmm robot sepak bola ya"."itu julukan yang menarik"."siapa dia?"."aku ingin bertemu dengannya". Gumam minato.

Lalu minato dan anggota tim nya memulai latihan mereka kembali. Di Jepang, seperti biasanya, kushina sibuk sekali bekerja. Sekarang dia mendapat tugas lembur karena pasiennya yang semakin banyak.

Kini MC sekarang melawan MU, rupanya pertandingan derby Manchester. Skor sementara masih 1 - 2 untuk keunggulan Manchester United yang dicetak Paul Pogba di menit 12' dan Fellaini di menit 34'. Kali ini memasuki menit menit akhir babak pertama.

Kali ini aguero menggiring bola melewati Mikhtaryan dan melakukan turn melewati Blind. Kemudian melakukan umpan terobosan kepada kevin de bruyne. De bruyne menendang bola tetapi masih dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh david de gea. Kali ini manchester united menyerang balik.

"ahh sial tidak masuk". Ucap de bruyne.

Paul pogba menggirig bola, dia melakukan turn melewati yaya toure dan leroy shane. Pogba mengumpan kepada rooney lalu umpan kembali kepada pogba, umpan satu dua yang bagus. Pogba melakukan tendangan yang keras diluar kotak penalti. Tetapi dengan sigapnya bravo menepis bola dan bola keluar dari lapangan.

Pritt... Bersamaan itulah babak pertama berakhir.

"Minato namikaze dimana ya?". Ucap salah satu suporter.

"iya ya". Ucap para suporter lainnya.

"itu dia ada dibangku cadangan!!". Teriak suporter yang lain ketika melihat minato duduk.

Lalu semua suporter berantusias beranjak dari duduk nya dan mulai berteriak untuk minato. Minato yang mendengar teriakan suporter MC pun langsung berantusias semangat.

"Minato namikaze, kau dan gabriel jesus nanti masuk di babak kedua menggantikan silva dan gundogan". Ucap guardiolla.

"baik pelatih". Ucap minato dan gabriel bersamaan.

Pada babak kedua, minato dan gabriel pun masuk ke lapangan. Minato melakukan lari lari kecil di atas lapangan hijau.

"ah akhirnya main lagi"."sini kalian ayo maju". Gumam minato bersemangat.

Babak kedua dimulai lagi. Bola berada di kaki minato. Minato menggiring dengan cepat ketengah melewati ibrahimovic rooney dan paul pogba sekalipun. Kemudian minato melakukan flip flap skill melewati fellaini. Penonton terus berteriak.

"bagus minato". Gumam aguero.

kemudian minato memberikan umpan kepada gabriel jesus. Gabriel melakukan round around skill lalu melewati 2 pemain lawan dan melakukan backhell trick pass kepada minato. Kemudian minato berlari melakukan incisive double touch melewati marcos rojo kemudian melakukan umpan kepada gabriel jesus lagi.

Minato berlari ke sisi tengah sementara gabriel melakukan solo run di sisi sayap kiri kemudian melakukan umpan tarik dan disambut tendangan jumping volly oleh minato. Bola menukik tajam ke bawah sehingga de gea tidak bisa menangkapnya dan akhirnya.

Brak... Gol terjadi di menit awal babak kedua tepatnya di menit ke 48'. Minato berhasil menyamakan kedudukan menjadi 2 - 2. Kombinasi yang baik antara minato dan gabriel membuat para suporter dan para pemain MU tercengang.

"bagus kalian berdua!!". Ucap kevin de bruyne.

"hmm bagus sekali"."aku tidak boleh kalah juga"."aku harus tampil bagus". Gumam aguero bersemangat.

"huft, akhirnya bisa istirahat juga ttebane". Ucap kushina duduk di kursi sambil mengelap dahi.

Kushina menyetel tv dan mencari chanel yang disukainya sambil sedikit memakan camilan yang dibeli di kantin rumah sakit beberapa jam yang lalu.

"ahh semuanya membosankan ttebane". Ucap kushina lalu mencari chanel yang lain.

Kali ini paul pogba menggiring bola lalu memberikan umpan lambung kepada Anthony Martial. Tetapi dengan tiba-tiba Minato merebut bola itu kemudian menggiring bola dengan cepat.

"ehh itukan minato-kun ttebane!!"."chanel ini aja deh bagus". Ucap kushina kembali bersemangat.

Pertandingan derby manchester berlangsung sengit. Memasuki Menit ke 64'. Bola diumpan kepada gabriel. Gabriel melakukan trik sombrero lalu memberikan umpan terobosan kepada aguero. Aguero menerima bola dengan baik. Aguero menggiring bola menusuk ke depan, aguero melewati satu orang dan tiba-tiba fellaini menjegal aguero dari samping dan aguero terjatuh terpental 1,5 m dan dagunya menatap lapangan dengan keras.

Prit... Rupanya pelanggaran terjadi. Aguero mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang dagunya. Tulang lehernya pun sedikit membengkok. Para pemain MC berusaha melakukan protes terhadap fellaini. Namun dengan cepat cepat dilerai oleh masing masing pemain. Akhirnya aguero ditandu ke luar lapangan untuk mendapat perawatan oleh tim medis. Fellaini mendapat kartu kuning

Kini posisi tendangan bebas berada di posisi mematikan, 14 m dari penjaga gawang. Minato yang akan mengambil alih eksekusi tendangan bebas.

"ayo minato-kun, kau pasti bisa dattebane!!". Gumam kushina semangat melihat ke arah TV.

Sepertinya aguero tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan. Dan pelatih memutuskannya untuk mengganti aguero dengan raheem sterling.

"pelatih menarik aguero karena tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pertandingan"."dia memasukan sterling, kau dan gabriel jadi striker depan"."dan ini pakailah ban kapten ini". Ucap de bruyne sambil memakaikan ban kapten ke lengan kiri minato.

"baiklah". Ucap minato mantap

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Minato sudah bersiap menendang.

"kau pasti bisa ttebane!!". Gumam kushina penuh keyakinan.

Prit...

Minato melakukan tendangan bebas, bola melengkungkan tajam ke arah gawang bagian pojok kanan bawah. Kiper sepertinya kesusahan menangkap nya.

Dash...

Kiper berhasil mengubah arah bola tetapi langsung cepat diambil oleh leroy shane. Shane melakukan turn kemudian melakukan umpan silang. Minato menendang bola itu tetapi de gea sigap menepis nya lagi dan bola keluar dan menghasilkan tendangan sudut.

"ahh sayang sekali"."dia hebat juga". Gumam Minato.

Lalu beberapa kameramen menyoroti minato dengan kamera.

"wuahh itu minato ttebane"."dan rupanya minato jadi kapten ya haha, keren ttebane!!". Ucap kushina.

De bruyne mengambil alih tendangan sudut. Tampak nya aguero masih di obati di pinggir lapangan dan sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"untuk pencegahan agar tidak parah, kamu jangan main seminggu aguero". Ucap guardiolla.

"ahh baiklah kalau begitu". Ucap aguero sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuknya.

Bola sudah di tendang. Yaya toure menyundul bola itu tetapi masih dapat dihalau oleh kiper. Lalu bola di buang oleh pogba jauh ke depan. Kompany mengambil alih bola. Kemudian kompany mencari kawan yang dekat. Kompany memberikan umpan kepada fernadinho. Fernadinho melakukan flip flap melewati rooney. Kemudian mengumpan jauh ke depan dan diterima dengan cantik oleh gabriel jesus dengan telapak kaki kirinya.

"gabriel jesus"."orang ini lumayan hebat juga". Gumam Minato.

Kemudian gabriel memberikan umpan kepada minato. Minato dengan cepat menggiring bola itu ke depan. Minato merusak pertahanan dengan flick double touch dribble nya. Minato memberikan umpan lagi kepada gabriel, gabriel melakukan sombrero melewati satu pemain dan menggiring dengan cepat merusak pertahanan MU. Sudah memasuki menit ke 79' kedudukan masih 2 - 2. MC masih berada di posisi teratas klasemen liga inggris dengan 57 point sementara dibawahnya ada chelsea dengan 41 point. Tinggal dua pertandingan lagi, MC akan juara liga walaupun salah satu dari dua pertandingan akhir liga nya kalah.

Gabriel masih menggiring dan melakukan turn melewati 2 pemain belakang. Kemudian mengumpan bola itu kepada minato. Minato melakukan sombrero skills melewati benteng terakhir, paul pogba yang turun ke belakang. Kemudian minato menahan bola dengan pahanya kemudian menendang bola itu keatas dengan pahanya. Kemudian minato meloncat. Sepertinya melakukan tendangan salto.

"minato-kun". Ucap kushina lirih sambil tersenyum lebar.

"baiklah ini dia!!". Gumam minato.

Minato menendang bola itu. Itu adalah overhead drive shot. Bola melengkung ke arah kiri gawang. Kiper berusaha menangkap. Tetapi tiba-tiba bola berbelok ke kanan dan akhirnya.

"sial!!"."aku tertipu!!". Ucap de gea geram.

Brak...

Minato mencatatkan namanya di papan skor lagi di menit ke 81'. Penonton pun bersorak gembira. Kedudukan menjadi 3 - 2 untuk keunggulan MC.

"yeah berhasil!!". Ucap minato.

"minato-kun!!"."hebat!!". Ucap kushina riang.

"dasar pemain gila". Ucap rooney tercengang.

"ayo kita jangan sampai kalah". Ucap mikhtaryan.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali, MU melakukan serangan secara frontal. Kini MC berkonsentrasi mengurus pertahanan. Pogba menggiring bola dan melakukan trik andalannya turn melewati 2 orang. Minato mengejar di belakangnya. Pogba memberikan umpan lambung ke sayap kiri, martial menerimanya dengan kontrol paha yang baik. Kemudian martial menusuk pertahanan ke tengah, gabriel mengejar nya dari belakang. Martial terus menggiring, dia melewati 1 orang bek. Kemudian martial mengumpan kepada paul pogba yang berada di posisi tengah. Pogba siap menendang bola itu. Bola ditembakkan dari kaki pogba secara keras. Bola meluncur ke pojok kiri bawah gawang secara keras. Bravo tidak bisa menangkapnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba minato datang menyelamatkan pertahanan.

"tidak akan kubiarkan!!". Teriak Minato.

Minato membloking bola itu dengan kakinya. Bola terpental ke atas.

"masih belum berakhir!!". Ucap ibrahimovic meloncat keatas menyambut bola.

"kau kira aku akan membiarkannya". Gabriel jesus tiba-tiba juga melompat menyambut bola.

Gabriel dan ibrahimovic beradu di udara menyundul bola. Bola kembali terpental ke atas tetapi keseimbangan mereka tidak seimbang. Mereka jatuh dengan posisi terlentang.

"aduh!!". Teriak mereka berdua.

Kemudian kiper menunggu bola turun ke bawah. Dan kiper pun menangkap bola itu. Kali ini gawang MC selamat. Kiper melempar bola ke pemain belakang. Kemudian para pemain belakang melakukan umpan pendek saja untuk memperlambat tempo permainan. Memasuki menit menit akhir babak kedua. MC juga melakukan serangan kecil kecilan.

"minato-kun, cetaklah gol lagi ttebane!!". Ucap kushina semangat.

Leroy shane menguasai bola lalu menggiring ke depan. Pemain muda asal jerman ini juga mempunyai skill yang bagus sekali. Mungkin sama dengan ousmane dembele dari perancis ataupun renato sanchez dari portugal.

Shane melakukan rainbow flick melewati schweinsteiger. Kemudian memberikan umpan lambung kepada gabriel yang ada di depan. Gabriel menerimanya dengan cantik.

"tidak akan aku biarkan!!". Teriak Blind melakukan sliding tackle.

Dengan tenang gabriel melakukan trick twister sambil melompat melewati blind. Sungguh talenta yang bagus dari pemain Brazil ini.

"hebat sekali dia"."aku harus berusaha". Gumam Minato semangat.

Gabriel memberikan umpan kepada sagna lalu sagna mengumpan kepada kevin de bruyne. De bruyne melakukan turn melewati rooney. Tetapi disapu bersih saja oleh marcos rojo. Otamendi mengambil alih bola. Memasuki injury time menit ke 90' 1', otamendi membuang bola ke depan dan diterima dengan cantik oleh minato dan langsung melakukan backhell sombrero dari pantulan kakinya melewati paul pogba dan schweinsteiger yang menjaganya. Minato berlari merusak pertahanan MU. beberapa pemain MU berusaha melakukan tackle kepada minato, tetapi dengan cantiknya minato melompat melewatinya kemudian memberikan umpan kepada gabriel. Gabriel langsung mengumpan kembali kepada minato. Minato sudah bersiap akan menendang, namum valencia melakukan tackle menyapu bola, tetapi dengan cerdiknya minato mengumpan kepada kevin de bruyne yang ada di posisi kosong.

"apa!!". Ucap valencia yang tertipu.

De bruyne bersiap menendang. Kiper berusaha mencegahnya dan maju ke arah kevin de bruyne yang sudah ada beberapa meter di mulut gawang. Tetapi de bruyne juga cerdik mengumpan kepada minato. Tetapi minato sudah membaca arah karena area yang akan ditembaknya dijaga 1 pemain, minato membiarkan bola melewati celah kakinya. Sungguh trik yang cerdas dari minato.

"apa!!". Ucap para pemain belakang MU.

Lalu gabriel menendang bola ke arah sisi gawang yang kosong. Dan gol!! Sebuah kerja sama yang baik antara gabriel, minato dan kevin de bruyne menghasilkan keunggulan untuk MC atas MU 4 - 2. dan bersamaan itu peluit panjang di bunyikan, tanda berakhir nya babak kedua.

"bagus sekali kombinasinya ttebane!!". Ucap kushina.

"bagus sekali"."he..hebat". Guardiolla pun tercengang.

Kurang dua pertandingan lagi maka MC akan menjadi juara liga inggris. Ini menjadi liga inggris yang terakhir untuk musim ini. Setelah itu para pemain akan fokus ke timnas untuk persiapan piala dunia 2018 di rusia tahun depan.

Telolet.. Telolet.. Telolet..

HP milik kushina berdering keras.

"halo minato-kun?". Ucap kushina.

"halo kushina-chan, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?". Tanya minato.

"syukurlah sudah selesai dan kurasa tidak ada pasien lagi sehingga tadi aku bisa melihat kamu bertanding melawan MU ttebane". Ucap kushina.

"kau melihatnya?"."hahaha". Ucap minato.

"tadi itu kombinasi yang bagus ttebane dan kau mencetak gol dengan tendangan salto itu hebat sekali ttebane!!". Ucap kushina semangat.

"hahaha makasih". Ucap minato.

"tapi kamu tidak apa apakan saat mendarat habis melakukan tendangan salto?". Tanya kushina.

"ya aku tidak apa apa"."umm oh iya, setelah 2 pertandingan club, aku akan fokus ke timnas". Ucap minato.

"haha pasti untuk piala dunia". Ucap kushina.

"tentu saja, aku akan membawa jepang sebagai juara dunia untuk pertama kalinya". Ucap minato.

"jika kau masuk ke final nanti, aku akan langsung menonton di stadionnya"."di Rusia kan?". Ucap kushina.

"ya di rusia dan kau yakin mau nonton?". Tanya minato.

"aku yakin sekali ttebane!!". Ucap kushina bersemangat.

"haha baiklah aku akan berusaha ke final untuk jepang dan untuk kamu, aku tunggu kedatanganmu di final". Ucap minato.

"semoga berhasil minato-kun"."i love you". Ucap kushina.

"i love you to". Ucap minato lalu menutup telepon.

Dan sepertinya semuanya akan semakin lebih berat dan akan banyak tantangan yang harus dilewati oleh pemain muda yang satu ini.


	17. Pengumuman

Maaf Author tidak bisa memposting dalam waktu yang lama karena banyak tugas dan kesibukan. dan author berjanji akan berusaha membuat nya sampai tamat sehingga para pembaca bisa menyukai karya saya.

Terima Kasih


	18. chapter 17

Fanfic naruto

Pair: Minato Namikaze.

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. . jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 17

Happy Reading

Minato's POV

Kejuaraan liga inggrjs musim ini telah berakhir. MC menjadi juara untuk ke 3 kalinya dalam musim ini. Tetapi musim ini aku tidak bisa menjadi top skor karena cederaku selama 3 bulan. Setelah derby manchester, kami kalah 2 - 0 oleh liverpool dan juga kami menang 1 - 0 atas everton.

Kini saatnya aku memfokuskan diriku pada timnas. Aku akan memenangkan piala dunia itu di rusia. Itu adalah impianku dan cita-citaku.

Tekad impian dan cita-cita ya, ini adalah kisah masa laluku, dimana aku mulai bertekad untuk menjadi pemain bola nomor satu di dunia. Aku di ajarkan oleh ayahku main bola semenjak umur 4 tahun dan itu hanya sebatas menendang dan mengumpan kecil saja. Tetapi itu sangat berarti bagiku. Ayah suka main bola, aku juga memang suka main bola. Meskipun ayahku bukan seorang pemain sepak bola tetapi kegemaran dan hobi yang membuatnya terus bermain sepak bola, ayahku selalu mengajariku cara menendang yang benar ke arah gawang yang saat itu hanya di halaman rumah dengan tumpukan sandal dan sepatu sebagai gawang nya, selama 3 tahun ayah mengajariku banyak hal tentang dasar sepak bola, untuk menggiring, aku hanya berlari lari di halaman rumah dengan riang sambil membawa bola sesuka hatiku, sampai sampai ibuku kerepotan menangkapku yang sedang menggiring bola karena menyuruhku makan siang. Ya begitulah, sejak itulah aku suka bermain bola bersama ayah. Tetapi suatu hari ada peristiwa menyedihkan yang menimpa diriku, Itu terjadi saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja saat aku masih berumur 7 tahun. Ayahku bekerja di pabrik perminyakan sedangkan ibuku membantunya. Aku sedih sekali dengan kepergian mereka terutama ayahku yang selama ini mengajarkan banyak hal padaku soal dasar sepak bola dan akhirnya aku dititipkan ke panti asuhan. Aku mulai berpikir untuk berhenti main sepak bola untuk selamanya. Aku memandang bolaku dengan perasaan murung dan sedih sekali, lalu aku membuang bolaku ke tempat sampah. Tetapi ada yang melempar bola itu dan bola itu kembali padaku. Ternyata seorang wanita berambut merah panjang seusiaku.

"ini bolamu kan?"."bola ini masih bagus kenapa kau buang ttebane?". Tanya wanita itu.

"aku tidak mau bermain sepak bola lagi untuk selamanya huuuuuu". Ucapku menundukkan muka dan menangis dalam dalam.

Itu awal mula aku bertemu dengan kushina dia saat itu berumur 7 tahun juga lebih muda dariku beberapa bulan. Dia berasal dari panti asuhan yang berbeda. Saat itu dia menghampiriku sambil membawa sekaleng berisi beberapa uang. Kushina juga mengalami nasib yang sama bahkan lebih buruk, ditinggal kedua orang tuanya pada saat umur 3 tahun. Tetapi dia tidak sepertiku, dia tetap semangat menjalani kehidupannya.

"hei kau"."sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?". Tanya wanita itu.

"tidak!!"."biarkan aku sendiri!!". Aku berteriak sambil melempar bola itu kembali ke tempat sampah dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Sejak kepergian orang tuaku, aku hidup sebatang kara. Aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan tidak semangat. Itu berlangsung 1 tahun. Lalu setelah itu aku sudah mulai bisa menerima, dan suatu hari aku bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi.

"ini bolamu kan?". Tanya wanita itu.

"ehh i..iya"."itu bolaku". Ucapku.

"kau membuang bola ini lagi ke tempat sampah tahun lalu"."aku masih menyimpannya, aku juga suka menonton bola meskipun aku tidak bisa memainkan nya". Ucap wanita itu.

"oh begitu ya". Ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"siapa namamu?". Tanya wanita itu.

"namaku minato namikaze". Ucapku dengan nada datar.

"oh ya namaku kushina uzumaki salam kenal!!". Ucap kushina bersemangat.

"salam kenal kushina-chan". Ucapku mulai tersenyum kecil.

"Minato, apa kau punya cita-cita atau impian?". Tanya kushina.

"aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat tetapi aku tidak mau bermain lagi". Ucapku dengan wajah sedih.

"hei jangan sedih begitu dong ttebane!!"."bersemangatlah"."memangnya ada apa denganmu?". Tanya kushina.

Karena kushina, aku sedikit lebih baik kondisiku. Kemudian aku menceritakannya. Setelah mendengar itu, kushina pun sedikit sedih dan langsung merangkul bahuku. Dia pun menceritakan kisahnya dan aku terkejut. Ternyata dia sudah ditinggal saat umur yang sangat belia, 3 tahun.

"bersemangatlah menjalani hidup"."jika tidak bersemangat kau tidak akan bisa hidup". Ucapnya penuh keyakinan serta tersenyum lebar.

Aku pun tersadar akan ucapan dan senyuman nya yang lebar itu.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghidupi dirimu sendiri?". Tanyaku.

"ya aku tidak mau merepotkan panti asuhan, aku memutuskan untuk mengamen di jalan"."dan meskipun mendapatkan sedikit uang, itu pun tidak masalah yang penting aku bisa menjalani hidup". Ucap nya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya aku tersadar sepenuhnya kemudian aku berdiri dan menatap bolaku. Kushina telah berhasil mengubahku, sekarang aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku lebih baik. Aku mulai latihan dengan bola sebagai temanku. Sejak saat itu aku semakin akrab dengan kushina. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan jati diriku dan bertekad untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat. Lalu aku dan kushina ditempatkan di sekolah yang sama. Dan cuma beda kelas.

"minato kita bertemu lagi di sekolah yang sama ttebane!!". Ucap nya riang.

"hahaha iya kushina-chan"."aku senang sekali". Ucapku.

Aku terus menerus mengasah kemampuan sepak bolaku. Setiap waktu istirahat dan pulang sekolah aku selalu berlatih di lapangan sekolah. Dan akhirnya menjadi pemain sepak bola ya meskipun kecil kecilan untuk pertama kalinya saat aku ditarik ke tim inti untuk kejuaraan nasional setelah lulus seleksi.

Selama SD aku selalu memenangkan kejuaraan nasional meskipun pernah kalah. Dan lulus SD pun aku tetap bermain sepak bola di SMP, di SMP, aku dan kushina berbeda sekolah tetapi kami semakin akrab. Di SMP, aku juga menjadi tim inti untuk sekolahan, akhirnya aku mendapat beasiswa dari sekolahan setelah prestasiku di sepak bola berkembang. Aku selalu membawa sekolah bersama dengan teman teman ke kejuaraan nasional. Di pertandingan, semakin banyak rifal dan lawan menanti. Pernah kushina membolos sekolah hanya untuk melihat pertandinganku di final kejuaraan nasional, saat itu aku sudah kelas 3 SMP. merupakan kejuaraan nasional ku yang terakhir di tingkat SMP. Akhirnya aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku dan kami berpacaran sejak saat itu. Dari dulu kushina memang cantik. Aku menyukainya karena dia terus menyemangatiku dan membantuku.

"hei Minato apa yang kau inginkan jika kau sudah menjadi pemain bola hebat?". Tanya kushina.

"aku ingin memenangkan dan mengangkat piala dunia"."dan khususnya mengangkat piala itu di depanmu"."dan apakah kamu punya impian?". Ucapku.

"aku ingin menjadi dokter ttebane!!"."aku ingin menyelamatkan orang lain dan menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagi orang lain". Ucap kushina yakin.

"cita-cita yang bagus dan mulia kushina-chan". Ucapku.

Setelah kejuaraan nasional akhirnya aku bisa lulus dengan nilai baik dan masuk ke tingkat SMA. dan sejak itu aku mendapatkan tawaran bermain di Konoha FC tingkat B. Itulah awalan karir sepak bolaku. Dan aku menyetujuinya..

Dan selama SMA aku berlatih keras bermain bola dan juga bisa membawa sekolahku ke tangga juara nasional. Aku dan kushina kembali bersama di sekolah yang sama di SMA. Aku dan kushina pun mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah. Kushina sangat cerdas bahkan lebih cerdas dariku. Dia cerdas di bidang akademi khususnya biologi dan fisika. Semasa SMA kushina juga bisa membawa sekolah juara cerdas cermat. Akhirnya kushina dan aku hanya sekolah 2 tahun saja, dia ikut akselerasi dan aku lewat sepak bola. Setelah lulus aku berfokus pada klub dan beberapa bulan kemudian berhasil masuk ke squad Tim A. Dan kushina pun kuliah kedokteran. Aku terus membawa konoha FC bisa menjadi juara selama 2 tahun sampai MC membeliku dan akhirnya cita-cita ku menjadi pemain bola tercapai tetapi aku akan terus bertekad untuk bisa mengangkat dan membawa piala dunia untuk negaraku.

Yap begitulah kisah masa laluku.

Minato's end POV.

Jepang pun pertama kalinya mengikuti piala konfederasi FIFA dengan status sebagai juara AFC tahun lalu. Minato dengan pemain jepang lainnya berlatih keras.

"aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini". Gumam Minato bersemangat.

Kini tiba saatnya piala konfederasi dimulai, sekarang adalah pertandingan babak grup. Jepang akan melawan rusia. Ketika pertandingan, jepang menggempur rusia hingga Rusia tidak bisa berkutik. Dan dengan minato sebagai pengatur serangan, jepang memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 3 - 0 skor dicetak oleh minato (2 gol) dan kurebayashi (1 gol). Berikutnya Jepang menahan hasil imbang dengan jerman 0 - 0 dan akhirnya Jepang berhasil unggul dengan skor 4 - 2 melawan new zeeland. Alhasil Jepang keluar sebagai juara grup. Jepang terus memenangkan pertandingan sampai babak final melawan chile. Seperti melawan jerman, jepang pun kesusahan melawan chile karena pertahanan chile lebih solid. Minato dan bintang chile, alexis sanchez terus berduel sepanjang pertandingan mereka berdua beradu kecepatan dan trik.

"lumayan juga dia!!". Gumam minato yang dijaga ketat sanchez.

Lalu minato berlari kecil ke belakang dan melakukan trik sombrero dan berhasil melewati sanchez dan berlari ke arah gawang lawan. Minato pun dengan cepat merusak pertahanan lawan. Vidal melakukan tackle, tetapi Minato dengan indahnya melompat dan melakukan tendangan drive shot di akhir babak kedua final piala konfederasi.

"aku akan menangkap tendanganmu, Minato!!". Teriak bravo, kiper teman se club tapi musuh dalam pertandingan internasional.

"coba kalau bisa tangkap tuh tendangan". Teriak minato balik.

Bola membelok tajam ke arah pojok kanan gawang, bravo berusaha menangkapnya tetapi tiba-tiba bola berubah arah berbelok ke kiri, bravo pun tertipu. Dan bola pun berhasil menjebol gawang chile. Dan bersamaan itu piala konfederasi FIFA telah berakhir dengan kemenangan jepang 1 - 0. Minato menjadi pemain terbaik selama ajang kejuaraan.

Akhirnya jepang bisa membawa piala konfederasi ke negaranya. Ini merupakan Yang pertama kalinya.

Minato's POV.

Tinggal menunggu pertandingan piala dunia di rusia. Baiklah semua mata dunia akan melihatku bagaimana aku bermain, aku akan menampilkan gaya sepak bolaku sebagus mungkin. Kushina, aku akan membawa piala ini untuk jepang dan untukmu juga.

Minato's end POV.

Setelah piala konfederasi FIFA berakhir, Timnas jepang melakukan beberapa pertandingan persahabatan melawan negara negara besar untuk mempersiapkan kondisi fisik mereka. Dan minato akan bertanding melawan Timnas Belgia di stadion saitama.

Kushina yang tau minato akan bertanding di stadion jepang sekarang lebih banyak mengambil jam kerja di rumah sakit agar bisa menonton pertandingan kekasihnya tersebut.

Akhirnya 3 hari kemudian pertandingan pun dimulai. Minato dengan seragamnya bernomor punggung 10 dan juga sebagai kapten Timnas jepang pun menatap semua penonton dengan kagum. Bahkan suporter Timnas Belgia pun tidak kalah banyak.

"Minato-kun!!"."semangat ttebane!!". Teriak kushina sambil melambaikan tangan.

"yeah tentu saja sayang!!". Minato balas berteriak dan melambaikan tangan ke arah kushina.

Eden hazard dan minato maju ke tengah lapangan untuk mengundi siapa yang akan memulai kick off duluan. Dan minato memenangkan undian, lalu eden hazard dan minato bersalaman dan berfoto bersama.

"hei Minato, semoga beruntung"."kami tidak akan menyerah". Ucap kevin de bruyne.

"aku juga tidak akan menyerah". Ucap minato semangat.

Kushina's POV

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menonton pertandingan langsung di stadion sejak minato pindah dari konoha FC. Dan sekarang aku kembali menonton di stadion ini. Aku akan langsung melihatmu tampil.

Kushina's end POV.

"kushina, kau bersemangat sekali ya nontonnya". Ucap mikoto.

"hahaha iya miko-chan". Ucap kushina riang.

"ciee yang sedang menonton kekasihnya bertanding". Ucap mikoto menggoda kushina.

"uhh apaan sih miko-chan". Ucap kushina dengan muka bersemu merah.

Pertandingan di mulai. Bola di oper antar para pemain jepang. Mereka melakukan umpan umpan pendek. Kali ini sawada berusaha menggiring bola lalu mengumpan kepada kurebayashi lalu mengumpan kepada kagawa. Kagawa membawa bola, menggiring melewati mousa dembele. Kagawa mengumpan jauh ke depan dan di sana ada minato di sisi tengah. Minato menerima bola itu dengan telapak kaki kirinya, sungguh trik yang luar biasa.

"apakah the sombrero yellow flash bisa melewati barisan pertahanan dari Belgia?"."kita saksikan saja pertandingan nya". Ucap komentator yang ada di TV TV jepang dan belgia.

Di depan, Minato dihadang oleh Kompany, Toby, dan juga radja nainggolan.

"itu masih tidak mempan". Ucap minato.

Kemudian minato bersiap siap mengambil ancang ancang untuk berlari dan minato melakukan trik twister, bola langsung melewati 3 pemain tersebut. Minato langsung berlari mengejar bola.

"bagus dattebane!!!". Teriak kushina.

"minato-kun, semangat ya!!". Mikoto juga berteriak.

Minato terus berlari merusak pertahanam belgia, Minato memberikan umpan kepada honda. Honda melakukan crossing dan minato datang melompat menyundul bola dan kiper belgia, courtouis menepisnya dan bola di buang ke depan oleh bek pemain belgia.

"hampir sekali ttebane!!". Teriak kushina.

Pertandingan Belgia vs jepang berlangsung sengit, mereka saling melakukan serangan dan tembakan. Kedua kiper juga sama sama bermain bagus. Kali ini eden hazard menggiring bola dengan kecepatannya namun dipepet oleh minato. Ini duel panas sekali, duel antara duo pemain bintang.

"ayo minato jangan mau kalah ttebane!!". Teriak kushina.

Bola masih di kaki hazard. Hazard dengan roulete skillnya berhasil melewati minato. Minato pun mengejarnya.

"cih sial, postur pendek nya gesit sekali". Gumam Minato sambil mengejarnya.

Dengan lari yang cepat, Minato melakukan tackle kepada hazard dan bola keluar lapangan dan menghasilkan lemparan ke dalam untuk Belgia.

"kau hebat juga ya anak muda". Ucap hazard.

"aku tidak akan menyerah". Ucap minato.

Perebutan bola saling terjadi, penguasaan bola masih unggul belgia 57 % dan jepang 43 % untuk sementara. Kali ini trio jepang (Minato, kurebayashi, dan takashi kayano) melakukan serangan. Memasuki menit ke 37', dengan dummy runner yang cepat di sisi sayap kanan, kayano berhasil melewati 2 pemain belgia disana. Kemudian melakukan umpan silang dan diterima dengan kontrol dada yang baik oleh minato.

"ayo minato-kun, cetak gol ttebane!!". Kushina berteriak paling heboh di stadion.

"ayo minato-kun, kau pasti bisa". Mikoto berteriak tapi tidak sekeras kushina.

Bola masih berada di dalam kontrol minato, kompany melakukan tackle. Namun dengan cermat, minato melakukan trik sombrero.

"ini dia sombrero skills dari minato namikaze, kita saksikan saudara saudara apakah ini akan berbuah gol atau tidak". Ucap para komentator dari berbagai macam stasiun TV.

Minato melompat dan melakukan overhead shot. Bola meluncur dengan deras, namun dengan gagahnya, courtouis menepis bola. Penonton jepang dan belgia pun bersorak, sama sama kaget. Dan hanya menghasilkan tendengan sudut. Honda mengambil alih tendangan sudut. Bola sudah di tendang namun terlalu jauh dan hanya menghasilkan tendangan gawang. Dan pertandingan lanjut kembali dan babak pertama telah selesai, kedudukan masih imbang 0 - 0.

"kau hebat juga". Ucap de bruyne pada minato.

"hmm makasih". Ucap minato nyengir.

"hei bagaimana sambil istirahat, kita main kartu remi?". Ajak de bruyne.

"hmm boleh". Ucap minato.

"AS!!"."aku menang!". Ucap de bruyne.

"yah aku kalah haha". Minato tertawa renyah.

"kau tau, aku ini dulunya adalah raja kartu remi di sekolah dulu". Ucap de bruyne.

"hahaha pantas menang"."tapi kau tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkanku di lapangan". Ucap minato.

Lalu eden hazard masuk ke ruangan kosong yang hanya ada de bruyne dan minato berdua.

"oh ternyata kau disini"."pantesan kucari gak ada". Ucap hazard.

"emang ada apa?". Tanya de bruyne.

"tidak ada sih"."wahh kartu remi ya, boleh aku ikut?". Tanya hazard.

"silahkan, mumpung waktu istirahat masih 15 menit lagi". Ucap de bruyne.

"hmm baiklah". Ucap hazard.

Minato, hazard dan de bruyne bermain kartu remi bersama sama hingga waktu istirahat selesai. Tak lama kemudian kedua tim sudah kembali ke lapangan masing masing. Kedudukan masih 0 - 0, friendly match antara jepang vs belgia.

Prit..

Wasit sudah meniupkan peluit babak kedua. Bola berada di kaki para belgia sekarang. Mousa mengoper kepada de bruyne disana, de bruyne yang melihat lukaku dalam posisi kosong melakukan trough pass tetapi dapat di baca oleh nagatomo sehingga bola memantul di udara. Siapakah yang akan mengambil, oh ternyata minato. Minato menahan dengan dadanya, nainggolan berusaha mengambil tetapi dengan cekatan minato melakukan skill andalannya, sombrero dan berhasil melewati nainggolan. Minato menggiring bola dengan cepat, pemain muda berusia 20 tahun ini menggiring melewati 2 kribo belgia, fellaini dan witsel. Minato terus merusak pertahanan belgia.

"minato kesini". Ucap kurebayashi di depan.

Minato yang melihat kurebayashi kosong pun melakukan umpan terobosan, kurebayashi mendapatkan bola dan menendang nya ke gawang.

Tang...

Beruntung tiang gawang masih dapat membantu courtouis.

"sayang sekali ttebane!!". Teriak kushina.

Bola berada di kaki eden hazard, dengan postur kecil nya dia melakukan dribble yang gesit sekali. Pemain ini mempunyai kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, winger belgia ini merupakan penghancur buat lawan nya tapi tidak untuk minato namikaze.

"dapat bolanya!!". Minato berhasil merebut bola dan menggiring bola.

"sejak kapan!?". Ucap hazard heran.

"kau terlalu meremehkan dia"."dia bisa melakukan gerakan menyusup tanpa bola". Ucap sawada kepada hazard.

Hazard kembali mengejar minato di belakang. Rupanya kecepatan dia tidak kalah cepat dengan minato sehingga hazard bisa menyusul di sebelahnya. Minato sudah tau hal ini, Minato melakukan fake back pass hazard sedikit membuka kakinya dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya untuk merebut tapi minato melakukan back nutmeg dan itu berasal dari fake back pass. Minato berlari lagi dan minato berhasil mempermalukan kapten tim berjulukan setan merah itu.

"cepat jaga dia!!". Teriak courtouis.

"Minato hancurkan lawanmu ttebane!!". Teriak kushina.

"akh.. Kushina"."hmm itu pasti". Ucap minato dalam hati yang samar samar mendengar suara kushina tadi.

Minato terus menggiring ke depan, kedua pihak penonton bersorak gembira. Fellaini datang menghadang namun minato berhasil melakukan turning skills kemudian mengoper kepada sawada.

"bagus minato!!". Teriak sawada.

"oke kuserahkan pada kalian semua". Ucap minato sambil menghela nafas capek sambil memegang kakinya.

Brak...

Bola berhasil di buang ke luar oleh kompany. Di kubu jepang terjadi pergantian pemain. Honda digantikan oleh keichi matoba dengan nomor punggung 17. Dia merupakan spesialis eksekusi tendangan bebas dan sejauh ini tendangan bebasnya selalu masuk. Dia juga mempunyai dribble skills yang sangat baik.

"oahmm aku ngantuk". Gumam matoba sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Bola di ambil oleh uchida, kemudian mengoper pada matoba. Dengan kontrol cantik di udara, matoba berhasil mendapatkan bola. Kemudian matoba melihat minato berlari.

"ini dia aku ngantuk sekali". Ucap matoba sambil mengucek matanya.

"yosh!!". Ucap minato semangat.

Menit ke 66' kedudukan masih 0 - 0. Minato menggiring bola dengan chob style. Membuat 3 pemain belgia jatuh tertipu. Ohh rupanya matoba sudah ada di garis depan, minato mengoper lambung, dan diterima dengan kontrol yang cantik sekali di punggung. Kemudian matoba mencoba berlari sambil membungkuk dengan bola yang ada di punggung nya.

Wow ini teknik yang bagus sekali. Kemudian matoba menurunkan bola dan melakukan tendangan pisang, bola mengarah tajam ke kiri gawang.

Trang...

Bola terkena tiang dan berhasil di tangkap kiper.

Bola telah di lempar. Kali ini para pemain belgia melakukan serangannya. Bola ada di kaki de bruyne dan berhasil melakukan turn melewati 1 pemain jepang. Lalu mengumpan kepada raja nainggolan, nainggolan menendang, bola mengarah keras ke gawang.

Crash...

Bola menjebol gawang jepang dan jepang tertinggal 1 - 0.

"yah ketinggalan deh oahm". Ucap matoba masih dalam menguapnya.

Jepang memulai serangannya lagi. Bola berada di kaki minato, Minato menggiring dengan cepat dan merusak langsung di sisi tengah. Kemudian minato melihat matoba berlari di sebelah kanan dan kayano di kiri. Minato bingung harus umpan siapa, karena terlalu banyak berpikir, minato di tackle keras oleh witsel.

Prit...

Pelanggaran rupanya.

"biar aku yang mengeksekusi ini". Ucap matoba mmenatap tajam ke gawang.

Jarak nya sangat ideal, hanya 11 m saja dari gawang. Belgia membuat 6 pagar betis untung menghalanginya.

"walaupun 100 ya gak papa". Ucap matoba.

Matoba menendang, bola membelok tajam ke sisi bawah pojok kanan. Kiper tidak bisa menggapainya.

"tidak akan aku biarkan!!". Eden hazard turun jauh ke daerah pertahanan dan berhasil memblokir bola dan bola terpental ke atas.

"masih belum". Gumam minato.

Minato mengambil alih bola dengan kontrol bahunya. Kemudian kompany ingin mengambil bola tapi minato melakukan back nutmeg dan minato melakukan juggling freestyle. Toby alderweildr ingin mengambil namun minato melakukan trick sombrero andalannya. Kemudian minato menendang bola ke atas dan minato melompat untuk melakukan overhead shoot.

Dashh...

Bola telah di tendang. Courtouis meninjunya tetapi karena bola cukup keras jadi terpental ke dalam gawang dan.

Brak...

Bola masuk ke gawang dan Jepang menyamakan kedudukan jadi 1 - 1 di menit 72' oleh nomor punggung 10, Minato namikaze.

"minato-kun!!"."hebat ttebane!!". Teriak kushina sambil bersorak.

"mina-kun!!"."kau hebat!". Teriak mikoto juga.

Pertandingan di lanjutkan kembali. Belgia memulai umpan umpan nya. Bola berada di kaki sang kapten, eden hazard. Hazard menunjukkan skillnya yang sangat mumpuni melewati 3 orang.

Brak...

Kini hazard sedang beradu dengan minato dan matoba. Dengan kekuatan kakinya, hazard berhasil mengangkat bola melewati keduanya.

"sialan!!". Ucap minato dan matoba bersamaan.

"aduh jangan mau kalah sama hazard ttebane!!". Teriak kushina.

Hazard mengoper kepada romero lukaku. Lukaku melakukan tembakan jarak jauh tapi berhasil di tepis oleh kurozaki. Bola rebound lalu berhasil di dapat nainggolan.

"ini dia!!". Ucap nainggolan lalu menendang bola itu dengan tendangan macan andalannya.

Lagi lagi kali ini kurozaki berhasil meninjunya. Semua penonton bersorak kaget. Lalu kali ini jordan lukaku, adik dari romeru lukaku mengambil bola dan melakukan umpan silang. Fellaini berduel dengan kurozaki, dan kurozaki berhasil menangkap bolanya.

"cepat lakukan serangan balik!!"."waktu akan habis!!". Teriak kurozaki sambil menendang bola jauh ke depan.

Minato dan witsel berduel untuk mendapat bola. Namun minato melihat celah kaki witsel dan minato langsung melakukan back nutmeg memanfaatkan laju bola. Minato berhasil melewati witsel, de bruyne datang mentackle Minato.

"kau tak akan bisa lari". Ucap de bruyne.

"santai saja kita akan lihat". Ucap minato menyeringai.

Minato mendapat bola dan berhasil meloncat melewati de bruyne.

"sialan!"."kau memang hebat!". Ucap de bruyne lalu kembali mengejar minato.

Minato mengumpan kepada matoba lalu megumpan ke kurebayashi. Kurebayashi di sisi kanan berhasil melewati jordan lukaku kemudian melakukan umpan silang. Waktu semakin sedikit. Waktu TO akan segera datang. Bola di ambil oleh matoba dan matoba akan menyundulnya ke gawang. Ohh tidak ternyata mengoper ke sisi kosong dimana Minato tidak dijaga. Minato menyundul bola dan.

Brak...

Goll..lagi lagi minato namikaze berhasil mencatatkan namanya di papan skor. Pendukung jepang bersorak sorak. Kedudukan berubah menjadi 2 - 1.

"astagah minato-kun!!"."kau hebat sekali ttebane!!". Teriak kushina riang.

Pertandingan di lanjutkan kembali dan sampai injury time kedudukan masih tetap 2 - 1. Dan akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan jepang atas belgia 2 - 1. Kushina pun langsung berlari turun ke bangku latihan Jepang.

"berhenti di situ nona, maaf anda mau kemana!". Tanya petugas keamanan.

"saya mau ketemu dengan minato namikaze". Ucap kushina.

"maaf tapi tidak ada yang bisa masuk selain pemain dan pelatih". Ucap petugasnya.

"biarkan dia masuk karena dia kekasih saya". Ucap minato tiba-tiba sambil mengelap keringat.

"maafkan saya, silahkan masuk nona". Ucap petugasnya mempersilahkan kushina masuk.

"sugoii permainanmu bagus sekali ttebane!!". Teriak kushina sambil peluk Minato yang berkeringat.

"hahahaha makasih". Ucap minato.

Kemudian kushina dan minato pun foto bersama di lapangan.

"boleh ikut?". Tanya de bruyne.

"wah boleh sekali". Ucap minato.

"wuahh kevin de bruyne ya". Ucap kushina tersenyum lebar.

"iya". Ucap de bruyne.

"nah kenalkan dia kekasihku". Ucap minato.

Dan akhirnya minato, kushina dan de bruyne berfoto bersama. Terkadang, kushina pun berfoto dengan pemain timnas belgia ini. Dan setelah puas berfoto kushina langsung menguploadnya di instagram dan fotonya yang di upload adalah foto nya dengan minato dan fotonya dengan kevin de bruyne.

Notif kushina langsung banyak sekali.

"wow, banyak sekali bahkan sudah di follow sama official ig nya kevin de bruyne". Ucap kushina senang.

Selanjutnya jepang akan melawan sang juara piala dunia 2014, jerman untuk persiapan fisik lainnya dan pertandingan persahabatan internasional akan diadakan sampai mendekati ajang piala dunia.

~ Bersambung ~


	19. chapter 18

Fanfic naruto

Pair: Minato Namikaze.

warning: Ini hanya fanfic saja. tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sebenarnya. naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya pinjam tokohnya ya hehe. jika ada salah kata, saya mohon maaf sebagai author dan selamat membaca. maklum masih pemula.

Chapter 18

Happy reading.

Pasca pertandingan Jepang vs Belgia, kini minato terbang ke jerman untuk bertanding melawan the panzer yang menjuarai piala dunia 2014 lalu. Kushina juga sudah bekerja di rumah sakit dan hari sibuk nya sudah dimulai.

"baiklah sekarang line up untuk melawan jerman". Ucap pelatih jepang.

1\. Kurozaki (GK) (01)

2\. Uchida (RB) (02)

3\. Yasebe (LB) (27)

4\. Nagatomo (CB) (04)

5\. Mamoru Shimamoto (CB) (06)

6\. Noriyuki Akechi (CMF) (7)

7\. Keichi Matoba (CMF) (17)

8\. Honda (21)

9\. Takashi Kayano (CF) (09)

10\. Tetsuo Kurebayashi (RMF) (11)

11\. Namikaze Minato (LMF) (10) (C)

"Dengan formasi 4 - 3 - 3". Begitulah ucap pelatih nya.

Hari hari telah berlalu kini kedua tim sudah berada di lapangan, jepang memakai jersey awaynya yang baru dengan gambar bunga sakura di bajunya dan basenya berwarna putih.

Stadion Allianz Arena, tempat bertanding kali ini.

"ahh akhirnya bisa melawan sang juara piala dunia"."akan aku kalahkan disini dan di ajangnya tahun depan". Ucap minato semangat.

Sementara kushina yang berada di rumah sakit pun sedang jam kosong karena pasien sudah kushina tangani semua.

"permisi kushina-san, sekarang jadwal anda, anda boleh pulang ke rumah". Ucap suster masuk ke ruangan kushina.

"benarkah?"."arigato ttebane". Ucap kushina riang dan langsung pulang ke rumah.

Dari jerman, akhirnya kick off pun di mulai. Jerman masih melakukan umpan umpannya. Mereka mencoba para pemain jepang untuk keluar.

"jangan keluar dari daerah pertahanan!"."tetap kawal satu persatu para pemain jerman!"."terutama julian draxler, thomas muller dan mesut ozil!!". Teriak minato.

Jepang dengan seragam away barunya mencoba untuk tampil gemilang kali ini. Tetapi para para pemain jerman menguasai bola. Julian draxler menggiring bola di sisi kanan kemudian memberikan umpan kepada mesut ozil. Ozil menggiring bola, melewati 1 pemain dan juga 1 pemain lagi dengan turn.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Minato berlari dengan cepat dan melakukan press body untuk merebut bola dari kaki ozil. Ozil kehilangan bola kali ini.

"sekarang kita mainkan!!". Teriak minato.

"yeah!!". Teriak semua pemain.

Jepang berusaha melakukan serangan balik, Minato memberikan umpan kepada kawannya lalu kawannya memberikan umpan pada yang lain, ohh ternyata melakukan permainan tiki taka. Kerja sama yang bagus sekali dari pemain jepang. Perebutan bola terus terjadi sepanjang pertandingan, penguasaan bola terlihat 50 : 50.

Brak...

Pelanggaran dilakukan oleh mats hummels yang menekel kaki minato setelah minato melakukan trick flip flap andalannya juga setelah melewati barisan pertahanan jerman. Bola tendangan bebas di ambil oleh keichi matoba sebagai algojo.

Prit...

Matoba menendang bola, bola menukik tajam ke arah sudut kiri bawah gawang jerman tetapi dengan susah payah, manuel neuer harus menyelamatkan bola hingga tangannya membentur tiang gawang sekalipun.

"hebat juga, ya maklum lah kiper terbaik di dunia sementara ini dari 2014 - sekarang". Ucap matoba menyindir.

Bola berhasil di ambil alih oleh jerome boateng kemudian membuangnya jauh ke depan. Ozil mengontrol bola dengan pahanya lalu melihat thomas muller berlari di sisi kiri lapangan, ozil langsung mengumpan. Berbahaya bagi pertahanan TIMNAS Jepang.

Brak...

Beruntung shimamoto langsung melakukan tackle pada thomas muller, bola untuk jerman. J.kimich mengambil bola dan mengumpan pada Sami Khedira yang dituju. Khedira mengumpan lambung dan nagatomo berhasil menyundulnya keluar lapangan. Bola di ambil alih oleh Minato.

"ini dia kesukaanku". Gumam nya sambil menyeringai.

Minato menggiring bola sambil menari nari indahnya masuk ke tengah lapangan. Ozil dan muller mengikuti dari belakang.

"mau balapan, boleh". Ucap minato.

Minato menambahkan kecepatan nya membuat ozil dan muller yang tadi ingin mengawal Minato malah tertabrak sendiri.

"yeah!!!". Teriak suporter jepang yang hadir di Allianz Arena kandang dari Bayern Muenchen.

Minato mengoper kepada takashi kayano yang berada di sisi sayap kiri. Kayano menerima dan mengontrolnya dengan baik. Kemudian kayano mengumpan pada akechi, akechi kepada matoba, matoba menggiring melewati 1 pemain dan langsung mengoper pada honda. Wow ini adalah tiki taka. Bahaya bagi jerman. Honda masih melakukan turn skills nya dan tiba-tiba, boateng menjegal lutut nya dari belakang. Dan pelanggaran rupanya.

Wasit langsung memberikan kartu kuning kepada jerome boateng. Tampaknya honda sedikit mengalami kesakitan dan langsung mendapat perawatan medis.

"kalian main saja duluan"."aku pasti tidak apa apa". Ucap honda sambil mengangkat jempol nya pada rekan rekannya.

"hmm akhirnya aku punya ide". Gumam Minato dengan senyuman licik.

Ini sebuah ancaman yang berbahaya untuk jerman, bola di eksekusi oleh sang algojo tendangan bebas, keichi matoba yang sekarang kini bisa main kembali setelah beberapa bulan mengalami cedera pada pahanya.

Matoba menendang bola, bola membelok tajam dengan sempurna ke arah gawang. Apakah kiper terbaik di dunia dari 2014 - sekarang ini dapat menyelamatkan bola. Bola mengarah ke pojok bawah kanan gawang. Neuer berusaha menggapainya.

Plak...

Neuer berhasil menghalaunya dan hanya menghasilkan tendangan sudut bagi jepang.

"baru kali ini ada yang bisa menepis tendangan bebasku"."huh memang pantas disebut sebagai kiper terbaik di dunia saat ini". Ucap matoba yang langsung menguap.

Hahaha meskipun cukup ganas, namun matoba ini gampang sekali ngantuk di lapangan tapi hebatnya dia tetap bisa berkonsentrasi di lapangan.

Bola di ambil oleh akechi dan langsung menendang. Minato melompat dan menyundul, tetapi neuer kembali menepisnya. Dan bola keluar lapangan. Bola di ambil oleh akechi dan apa yang terjadi, ternyata akechi sedang melakukan set play dengan instruksi tangannya.

"kau mengerti?". Tanya Akechi.

"ya aku mengerti"."baiklah". Ucap Minato.

Akechi melakukan throw in dan sepertinya akechi melemparkan bola ke tanah dengan keras tetapi alhasil bola memantul kembali dan melewati draxler yang menghadang.

"a..apa!"."aku baru lihat permainan seperti itu"."sialan!"."jepang memang pintar". Ucap draxler geram.

Bola yang tadi memantul ke udara sekarang berada tinggi di udara. Minato maju melompat. Tetapi 3 orang bek langsung menghadang minato dengan ketat.

Dash...

Bola berhasil diambil alih oleh minato. Minato memenangkan duel dan melakukan back pass pada akechi di belakang. Akechi langsung melakukan umpan tarik kepada kurebayashi di depan. Kurebayashi mendapat bola dan melakukan tendangan volley tapi Manuel Neuer lagi lagi mampu menepis tendangan nya. Mantan pemain dari SMU Shizuichi ini kaget sekali. Dan bola berhasil keluar lapangan.

"huh dasar Shizuichi, mereka memang pintar yah". Ucap minato menepuk dahi sambil terkekeh.

"cih apa apaan Jepang itu, masa kita yang daritadi di serang". Ucap Muller geram.

"kekuatan mereka sudah di perbaharui dan kelihatannya mengerikan jadi jangan meremehkan". Ucap ozil selaku kapten Jerman saat ini yang memakai nomor punggung 10.

Bagaimana dengan harimau laut selatan? Oh ternyata dia juga sedang mengamati gerak gerik para pemain jerman di bawah mistar nya. Ya Kurozaki namanya. Mencatat rekor tidak pernah kemasukan satu gol pun dalam 28 pertandingan saat kejuaraan nasional SMU. Dan juga mencetak rekor sebanyak 7 Savety berturut turut saat masih di Jepang U-21.

Memasuki menit ke 34' jerman melalukan serangan balik yang sangat cepat. Counter attack bertubi tubi dilakukan untuk menggempur pertahanan Jepang.

"gawat". Ucap Kayano.

Ozil menggiring bola dan melakukan operan jauh ke tengah dan berhasil di terima oleh Thomas Muller. Muller menggiring bola. Melewati satu pemain dan melakukan tendangan.

"tendangan efek!"."cih". Ucap Kurozaki.

Grap...

Ohh ternyata sang harimau berhasil menangkap bola. Kemudian menendang jauh ke depan. Minato mendapatkan bola dengan kontrol dadanya. Dan tiba-tiba, 7 pemain jerman menghadang di depannya. Sementara kawan kawannya yang lain terkurung oleh penjagaan mereka.

"cih, terkadang aku tidak suka individualis disaat seperti ini"."tapi jika keadaannya begini terpaksa aku harus main individu". Ucap minato.

"kalian cari ruang kosong!"."biar aku yang mengalirkan bolanya!!". Teriak Minato.

"baik!!". Teriak seluruh pemain jepang.

Di tribun stadion, sang legenda jerman Ballack dan legenda baru, Podolski pun melihat pertandingan yang menarik itu.

"hmm Namikaze Minato ya, hmm dia pemain yang bagus sekali"."aku meminati dia kurasa". Ucap Ballack.

"kau mau memasukan dia di Club Bayern Muenchen?"."ohh tidak sekarang, dia baru saja masuk. Manchester City". Ucap Podolski.

Memasuki menit menit terakhir babak pertama. Jerman melakukan tekanan terus kepada jepang. Lalu bagaimana minato yang masih kepepet itu?. Minato menggiring bola dengan cepat dan gesit.

"2 orang!".

Minato melakukan outside flip flap skill melewati Howedes.

"1 orang".

Hummels dan Boateng berlari menuju ke arah Minato. Mereka akan menjegal Minato.

"hmm mau menjegal ya, baiklah". Ucap Minato.

Minato langsung berlari dan kemudian mengempit bola dengan kedua kakinya dan meloncat sementara bola terlontar ke atas.

"itu rainbow flick!!"."teknik andalan Neymar J R". Ucap Akechi terkejut.

Minato berhasil melewati 2 orang lagi dan terus melaju ke depan. Lalu tiba-tiba minato di tackle oleh Gotze dan berbuah pelanggaran.

"minato". Ucap matoba.

"eh?". Minato terkejut.

"posisinya sangat bagus meskipun sedikit menikung tajam dan agak jauh"."karena itu biar aku yang mengambilnya". Ucap matoba.

"ahh baiklah kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu". Ucap minato lalu berlari ke dalam kotak penalti lawan.

"aku akan memalukanmu"."Manuel Neuer". Ucap matoba menyeringai.

Matoba mengambil ancang ancang yang jauh sekali.

"pojok kiri bawah!"."aku datang". Ucap matoba.

Matoba sudah menendang bola. Sepertinya akan mengumpan pada minato yang akan menyambut bola.

"itu akan jadi milikku!". Ucap Kimich.

Tiba-tiba bola melengkung tajam ke arah gawang. Para pemain kedua negara pun terkejut. Bola jatuh ke pojok kiri bawah dan jatuh dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"datang!"."dia datang!". Ucap matoba.

"ck..sial!!". Ucap Neuer.

Waktu Neuer tidak sangat tepat. Sepertinya terkecoh sedikit dengan arah bola. Tetapi Neuer terbang menangkap bola, tangan panjangnya hampir mencapai bola tinggal 1 cm lagi. Namun bola terlebih dahulu terpantul ke tanah dan akhirnya.

Brak...

Bola masuk ke dalam gawang jerman. Kedudukan Jepang 1 - 0 atas Jerman. Kedua kesebelasan pun terkejut apalagi jerman.

"aku berhasil"."aku berhasil mempermalukan kiper terbaik di dunia!". Ucap matoba tidak percaya.

"bagus Keichi Matoba!!!!". Teriak seluruh pendukung Jepang.

"tendangan bebas yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan aku pun belum bisa menguasainya". Ucap minato juga tercengang.

"uooooooo!!!!". Teriak matoba penuh kegembiraan.

"pemain asal SMU Seikyo itu bagus juga". Ucap Honda.

Jerman melakukan kick off, jerman mulai menyerang lagi. Sepertinya TIMNAS Jepang diisi oleh skuad skuad pemain pemain muda, cuma Honda, Yasebe, dan Nagatomo saja yang senior.

Gotze meliak liuk lincah. Lalu mengumpan lambung jauh kepada ozil dan berhasil diterima dengan baik dengan kontrol pahanya. Tiba-tiba Kayano mengambil bola dan menyerang jerman lagi.

"ayo kayano!!"."ayo maju". Teriak semua pendukung jepang.

Kayano mengoper bola pada minato di sayap kiri. Mega bintang Brazil, Neymar pun ikut menonton pertandingan ini rupanya.

Minato terus berlari. Draxler, Muller, dan Ozil pun menghadang. Minato terpojok di sudut sempit.

Tanpa banyak ba..bi...bu lagi, minato melakukan sombrero flick, minato berlari mengejar bola dengan kecepatan larinya. Minato mendapat bola dan berhasil melewati 3 pemain sekaligus yang menjaga dengan ketat nya.

"Teknik itu!"."kecepatan seperti itu!"."jika aku berhadapan dengan nya, mungkin akan jadi ajang balap lari". Neymar tercengang.

Minato telah masuk ke kotak penalti, mengecoh satu orang dengan nutmeg nya.

"ayo minato!!!"."masukan!!". Teriak seluruh pendukung Jepang.

"ayo dattebane!!"."kau pasti bisa!". Teriak kushina sambil menonton TV.

Boatenge menghadang lagi, tetapi minato terlebih dahulu menjepit bola dengan kakinya dan jatuh melakukan rolling belakang sambil loncat. Semua mata tertuju pada aksi akrobatik minato yang seperti atlet loncat indah.

"apa!!"."dia itu gila!!". Kini Neymar semakin tegang melihat aksi minato dari tribun.

Hap...

Minato berhasil melewati hadangan pemain jerman lagi. Kini pertahanan sudah rusak. Minato berhadapan dengan kiper 1 vs 1.

"jangan bercanda kau yah!". Ucap neuer maju untuk menghadang minato.

"hmm aku sedang tidak bercanda". Gumam minato.

Neuer melakukan sliding, minato berlari dan menjepit bola di kakinya dan dia melakukan gerakan lompat harimau.

"apa!!". Teriak neuer.

"selamat datang pada ayah". Ucap minato tersenyum.

Minato mengakhiri aksinya itu dengan pendaratan roll depan yang sempurna di belakang garis gawang dan mencetak gol.

"goll!!!". Teriak minato.

"golll!!!!". Teriak Timnas jepang.

"goll!!". Teriak seluruh pendukung jepang.

"itu gila ttebane!!"."kau hebat!!"."goll!!". Teriak kushina.

"a...apa!?"."pemain profesional bahkan kalah sama skill anak muda itu!?"."hmm seorang mega bintang telah lahir". Gumam Neymar yang masih tidak percaya dengan aksi minato tadi.

Gol kedua bagi jepang pada menit ke 75' dicetak oleh nomor punggung 10 Namikaze Minato.

"apa!!?"."sialan!!"."gerakan macam apa itu"."arrgghhhh!!". Neuer rupanya sudah frustasi sambil marah dengan memukul tiang gawang.

"ba..bagaimana bisa kita dikelabuhi anak itu". Ucap Thomas Muller tercengang.

Jerman sudah mulai lelah begitu juga dengan Jepang. Mereka sudah sama sama menghabiskan tenaga mereka. Kecuali untuk 1 bocah kuning gila ini. Minato terus menggiring dengan gesitnya.

"hmm bola diudara aku ambil". Gumam minato.

"tidak akan semudah itu!". Teriak Ozil.

Brak...

Minato dan Ozil saling beradu sundulan. Minato menyundul bola itu dengan keras sehingga membuat ozil harus mengeluarkan darah dari hidung nya.

"a..aku tidak bisa mengejarnya". Ucap Ozil lalu terjatuh di lapangan.

Minato mengumpan pada kurebayashi, kurebayashi melewati 2 orang. Lalu diberikan pada akechi, akechi mengumpan jauh ke tengah.

"aku serahkan padamu minato". Ucap akechi.

"aku juga". Ucap kayano.

"aku juga sudah capek". Ucap kurebayashi.

"selamat bersenang senang dan menari". Ucap matoba.

Minato mendapatkan bola dengan kontrol dadanya. Minato berlari terus menusuk dari tengah.

"mati kau anak kecil!!". Teriak Hummels menjegal minato.

Minato meloncat dengan indahnya. Sliding tackle hummels mengenai gotze dengan keras sehingga gotze pun harus terjatuh tersungkur di lapangan dengan mulut yang berdarah.

"hmm dasar minato kalau sudah menguasai bola dan berhadapan dengan lawan maka dia akan kegirangan". Gumam honda duduk di lapangan sambil terkekeh.

"hmm dasar minato, dengan begini aku bisa menghemat tenagaku"."terima kasih". Ucap Kurozaki.

"dasar tidak punya rasa kesal, pegal dan capek"."hahaha". Ucap Shimamoto.

"baiklah aku akan pergi membantumu di depan, minato". Ucap matoba.

Minato terus melakukan giringannya. Minato melakukan rainbow flick dan dengan keberanian dan kecepatannya, minato berhasil lolos. Minato melewati pemain lainnya dengan sombrero flick, tetapi bola melambung agak tinggi.

"aku yang terakhir". Ucap Boateng.

"itu kalau kau bisa!". Ucap minato.

Boateng melompat dan akan mengambil alih dengan kakinya di udara. Minato melompat dan mengadukan kakinya juga dengan kuat. Bola semakin terpental ke atas. Minato dan boateng jatuh ke tanah.

"masih belum!". Ucap minato melompat.

"yeahh!!". Teriak boateng melompat.

Dengan cepat nya minato mengambil bola dengan lompatan salto belakang nya yang tinggi untuk menjepit bola di kakinya.

"ini sebuah teknik yang sangat tinggi". Ucap podolski.

"hah!!"."kamu gila minato!!"."kau terlalu hebat ttebane!". Teriak kushina juga tegang.

Babak kedua akan segera berakhir. Kini sudah memasuki injury time. Tendangan dilakukan oleh minato. Bola semakin membelok tajam ke arah gawang. Kiper berusaha untuk mengambil.

"masuk!"."walaupun tidak masuk setidaknya aku sudah melakukan nya". Gumam minato yang akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di lapangan dengan posisi tengkurap karena kecapek - an.

Tiba-tiba bola berubah arah ke kiri jadi kekanan. Dan akhirnya masuk. Gol ketiga untuk Jepang sementara jerman 0. Minato mencetakkan angkanya di papan skor.

Prit.. Prit... Prit...

Pertandingan telah berakhir. Jepang menang 3 - 0 atas Jerman.

"minato!!". Teriak Kayano.

"hei apa kau tidak apa - apa?". Tanya Akechi.

"teknik yang sungguh - sungguh sangat tinggi bahkan membuat beberapa pemain jerman terluka dilapangan". Ucap neymar.

Minato sepertinya tidak menyadarkan diri.

"badannya tidak panas, dia tidak apa - apa"."jangan khawatir dan sepertinya bawa dia ke tandu". Ucap wasit.

"habis itu bawa saja ke dalam loker pemain". Ucap akechi.

Minato dibawa ke tandu lalu di bawa ke ruang ganti. 1,5 jam kemudian minato akhirnya bangun dan meregangkan badannya.

"oahmm". Ucap minato sambil menggaruk garukan kepalanya.

"jadi hasil pertandingan tadi bagaimana?". Tanya minato.

"minato!!!"."kau sudah bangun!?". Ucap semua pemain jepang terkejut.

"hehe maaf ya tadi aku ketiduran di lapangan". Ucap minato sambil nyengir.

"dasar ngeselin!!!". Teriak para pemain jepang heboh.

"kukira kamu ada apa apa di lapangan tadi!". Ucap akechi.

"hehehe". Ucap minato nyengir.

"tendanganmu tadi masuk, jadi Jepang menang 3 - 0". Ucap Shimamoto.

"oh ya tadi ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu". Ucap matoba.

"siapa dia?". Tanya minato.

"dia ada di pinggir lapangan". Ucap matoba.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu sebentar". Ucap minato berlari.

"yah lari lagi". Ucap matoba menepuk dahinya.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"siapa yang ingin menemuiku?". Tanya minato.

"aku". Ucap neymar.

"ka...kau kan, neymar junior?". Tanya minato.

"iya". Ucap neymar.

"ada apa menemuiku?". Tanya minato sedikit gelagapan.

"sepanjang pertandingan tadi permainanmu bagus sekali"."skillmu parah sekali"."bahkan pemain profesional tidak punya skill seperti itu". Ucap neymar.

"ehh itu biasa aja kok hehehe". Ucap minato sambil nyengir.

"kau hebat"."kau pasti akan jadi mega bintang besar dunia"."hmm berapa umurmu?". Tanya neymar.

"sekarang baru 20 tahun". Ucap minato.

"hmm masih muda sekali"."aku akui, permainanmu gila"."dengan gaya akrobatik seperti itu?"."bahkan burgerku harus keluar dari perutku hahaha". Ucap neymar.

"ehh ano... Etto"."terima kasih pujiannya". Ucap minato.

"yap tidak masalah"."dan pastikan berhati - hatilah saat berhadapan dengan kami di lapangan di piala dunia nanti". Ucap neymar.

"baiklah neymar junior!"."pasti aku akan bersemangat". Ucap minato.

"baiklah". Ucap neymar.

Kemudian minato bertemu dengan ozil yang sedang duduk di tribun.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang?". Tanya minato.

"kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang kan rumahmu jauh di jepang sana?". Tanya ozil.

"yah sebentar aku mau menikmati angin disini". Ucap minato.

"ohh begitu"."yah aku juga belum pulang sih lagipula, kampung halamanku ada di dekat stadion ini jadi pulang nya bisa jalan kaki". Ucap ozil.

"hmm begitu ya"."yah aku juga capek sih"."pertandingan tadi cukup seru". Ucap minato.

"hahah"."sampai kau membuat hidungku beradarah". Ozil terkekeh.

"hei minato!!"."kami balik dulu ke hotel!". Teriak matoba.

"baiklah kalian duluan saja aku nanti nyusul"."aku masih ada urusan sebentar maka bilang sama pelatih"."dan jatah makan malamku di sisakan yah awas kalian habiskan -_- !"."hahaha". Teriak minato.

"gak urus dengan jatah makan malammu akan kami habiskan"."baiklah akan kubilang pelatih". Teriak matoba.

"baiklah". Ucap minato kemudian beranjak dari kursi tribun.

"mau kemana?". Tanya ozil.

"mau jooging bentar keliling lapangan, aku masih pingin lari lagi". Ucap minato yang langsung melesat lari ke lintasan lari yang ada si pinggir lapangan.

"haha dasar anak tidak waras"."dasar gak punya rasa capek haha". Ucap ozil.

~ Bersambung ~


End file.
